


To Fall or Fly

by lostangelkira



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Angels, Demons, Dom!Cas, F/M, Love, M/M, Romance, Some angst, Soulmates, Sub!Dean, Werecat!Sam, angel!dean, other creatures, weres
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 46,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this world, where supernatural beings are known to the world and live somewhat peacefully with humans. Humans also, for unknown reasons...can manifest supernatural traits and in some cases turn. There is a specific division of police to deal with supernatural beings, known as Hunters. John is a decorated Hunter. Mary and John are both alive and raise their sons; Adam is 10, Sam is 14, Dean is 17. Cas is 16 and living with Gabriel, 17 and Raphael, 30. When Dean and Sam both manifest supernatural traits, they fear disapproval from their father and hide what they are. When Dean and Cas start having feelings for one another and a string of strange murders points to Gabriel...the world is turned upside down by a conspiracy exposed.</p><p>This is inspired by the work 'Let Me See The Best In You' by Luciel89.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural beings are not only real, they are out and living peacefully alongside humans…for the most part. For unknown reasons, humans can, at any point in their lives, manifest supernatural traits and even turn. There is tension between many types of beings and humans, even some hate crimes and discrimination. Were creatures are the most common, angels and demons a close second. Vampires are close to extinction, given their natures. Trickster creatures can be…troublesome, but are generally good-natured.
> 
> Demons, while they can possess people, it generally takes more effort than it’s worth. Their true form looks mostly human, but many are commonly red or black skinned, thick horns protruding from their foreheads and/or skull (size and shape vary based on genetics), and thick, strong tails. Some have bat-like wings, but is fairly uncommon to see. Winged demons can retract their wings into sacs hidden along the sides of their spine. They are able to fly.
> 
> Angels look very much like humans, the only physical tells being their wings or unusually colored eyes. Like winged demons, they also have hidden sacs they can retract their wings into on either side of their spines and can fly quite easily. There are supposedly five archangels, but only one is known of. Archangels are said to be super strong and powerful. Depending on where they live, or if they were humans that turned, many angels wear colored contacts and keep their wings tucked, keeping their true nature to themselves or just their families.
> 
> Were creatures have three forms; human, hybrid and animal. In human form, most Were creatures can pass as a typical human. There are those that even in human form, still have animal ears, eyes and tail. In hybrid form, they look like an anthropomorphic animal, able to walk and talk just like a human. Animal form is just that, they become a full on animal, but with their human minds still in control. They tend to have a pack like mentality, living in large groups in a gated community or their own neighborhood in a city or town.
> 
> Each type of being has their own mating rituals and social customs. Demons tend to be pretty lax and informal, many cycling through multiple partners in a lifetime. Common practice within demon social circles is to mate with as many partners as possible, having many children and spreading their genes. It’s actually quite rare for a demon to settle down with one person and raise a family. 
> 
> Like Were creatures, angels technically have three ‘genders’ within their race. There are males, females and ‘Omegas’. Omegas…also known as submissives, are for the most part male. But they do have working female genetalia and are capable of becoming pregnant and can feed their young. They are unable to father children without medical assistance and tend to be attracted to males. They have a tendency to shy away from confrontation and avoid fighting, due to them being generally weaker. But they can be extremely vicious when children, theirs or not, are involved.
> 
> Angels are the exact opposite, being formal and somewhat uptight to most people. They tend to be very subtle with their signals and for other beings or humans, they find it difficult a lot of times to know if they’re flirting or not. Any time wings are involved, be it a simple touch or full blown petting, it’s seen as a serious gesture of affection and intent. Grooming is only done by family, a potential mate or a fully bonded mate. Omegas tend to be extremely sensitive and bond the hardest to their mates. Should a mate be severely injured or killed, it could potentially kill the Omega involved. Omegas rarely ever date, considering that once they are sexually mature, they go into heat that is very uncomfortable for the Omega and can throw other males, even Humans, into a mating frenzy. Omegas tend to be virgins up until they get mated, due to the fact that they bond easily.
> 
> Were creatures tend to have arranged marriages. Most families take their children’s feelings into consideration, but many of these marriages are done for political reasons and tend to be married off or at least promised to another at an early age, to ensure a large family. It’s not uncommon for middle or the younger children in a large Were family to feel neglected and have a tendency to run away.

*Dean*

 

“Are you ok, Dean?” Sam asked him as they pulled up to the house. “You’ve been off lately.”

Dean had been eligible to learn to drive when he was 13 and had just gotten his license on his 14th birthday. His dad had been very proud of him and gifted him a fully restored, ’67 Chevy Impala painted black. Naturally, everyone at school was jealous that he didn’t have to ride the bus. On occasion, he went out to pick up girls, but he usually only drove to school and back or out to run errands for his parents.

“Yeah,” he replied with a smile. “I just went a little overboard at practice is all.”

“Ok,” Sam sighed, fidgeting a bit.

“Something going on with you, Sammy?” he asked when Sam didn’t get out of his car. Usually his little brother was eager to get started on his homework or work on whatever project he had going on. He only paused like this when he had something on his mind. “You know you can tell me.”

Sam slid over and held onto him tightly, his lean little body trembling badly.

“I was in the library…studying while you were at practice,” he sobbed, his shaking getting worse. “I started feeling…weird. I hurt all over. When it went away…”

Dean froze when Sam put his hand down the back of his jeans and pulled out a long, fluffy tail, the tip twitching like mad. The fur was a deep chocolate brown, just like his hair, a few faint blonde stripes scattered throughout. He reached down and grabbed it gently, tugging at it a little. When Sam winced, he released it. When he got Sam to look at him, he could see that his eyes were still a deep brown, but the pupils were slitted like a cat’s. And he now had cat ears poking out of his thick hair, twitching erratically. How could this happen to his sweet, nerdy 11 year old brother?

“What am I going to do?” Sam sniffled, wiping his eyes and sitting back, his tail constantly moving. “If Dad sees me like this…”

Dean shuddered at that. Their dad was a police officer with Precinct 13, specially trained to handle cases concerning the supernatural beings that existed in the world. He was great at what he did, but…the way he talked about his cases, and the way he was around their Were neighbors…he didn’t blame Sam for being so scared. He pulled Sam back in for a hug.

“It’s going to be ok, Sammy,” he told him. “Tomorrow, I’ll take you to the Were clinic a few towns over from us and get you checked out. And I have quite a bit saved up. We’ll get you a pair of contacts and something to pin your tail down.” He kissed the top of his head. “I won’t let anything happen to you, I swear.”

“But…but what about my ears?” he asked.

Dean smiled, tickling one of them.

“I have a friend at school, Jo Harvelle. Her mom’s a witch and she specializes in creating masking charms. In fact…let me make a call to Jo when we get inside and see what her mother has in stock.”

“Ok,” Sam sighed, easing back from him.

“For now…,” Dean said, grabbing a hat from the backseat. “This will cover your ears. Now tuck your tail back in your pants and just…don’t make eye contact with mom or dad.”

Once Sam was covered and tucked, he got out of the car and headed inside. Dean followed him closely, watching over him as he went to grab an apple and a soda from the fridge.

“Hi boys,” their mother said, giving them a smile as she sliced peppers. “How was school?”

“Fine,” Dean replied with a shrug.

“Great,” Sam told her, smiling. “My English teacher asked me to be the captain of our speech and debate team.”

“I’m so proud of you,” she said, looking over at him. “And don’t spoil your appetite, young man.”

“Ok,” he called back as he headed upstairs to his room.

“Any plans for the weekend, Dean?” she asked.

“Actually…I’m going to meet Jo tonight to watch the meteor shower,” he answered. “It’s extra credit for our Earth and Space Sciences class.”

“Sure,” she said slowly, grinning at him.

He couldn’t help but blush as he headed for the stairs. “I’ve got to call her and find out when she wants me to pick her up.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, he went into Sam’s room and hit the speed dial number for Jo on his cell phone.

“Hi, Dean,” she purred sexily, making him feel a little hot under the collar. “What’s up?”

“I need you to ask your mother if she has any masking charms for Were creatures,” he said. “Sam…he manifested today. You know how our dad is.”

“Oh god,” Jo murmured. “I’m so sorry, Dean. Bring him over and my mom will look at him.”

“Thank you,” Dean sighed. “We’ll be over in ten minutes.”

Sam followed him downstairs.

“Mom, Sam and I are going out for a few minutes!” he called out. “We’ll be back before dinner!”

“Hey! Go and pick up Adam from Josh’s house before coming home,” she called back.

“Got it!” he said, grabbing his keys.

Once he got outside, he saw that Sam was standing perfectly still, watching their dad’s car pull up in the drive. Sam looked at his feet as he passed by their dad.

“Hi, buddy!” John called out, pulling Sam in for a brief hug. Sam returned the hug briefly before moving away and getting into his car quickly. John looked to him, puzzled. “What’s up with Sam?”

“Girl trouble,” he lied softly. He hated lying to his parents, but he couldn’t let his little brother down. “I thought I’d take him with me to see Jo, then maybe get him a little gift to try and cheer him up.”

His dad nodded and gently squeezed his shoulder, smiling warmly.

“You’re a good brother, Dean,” he told him. “Make sure to be back in time for dinner and be careful.”

“Yes, sir,” he replied, getting behind the wheel and driving off.

Sam finally relaxed once they rounded the corner at the end of the street.

“I’ve never been more scared,” Sam admitted, pulling his knees to his chest. “And I hate that I’m afraid of dad.”

Dean didn’t know what to say. So he just reached over and put a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. Sam leaned into him, a soft purr rumbling in his chest. The sound stopped a moment later, Sam blushing heavily. Dean laughed a little.

“I’m sorry, Sammy,” he chuckled. “But that was adorable. At least girls will find you cute. Speaking of which…dad asked me what’s wrong with you. I told him you were having some girl troubles and I’m taking you out to cheer you up. Got it?”

Sam nodded, leaning into his door as they pulled up to Jo’s house.

“Dean?” he asked as he took off his seatbelt.

“Yeah, Sam?”

“Thank you for this,” he replied softly.

Dean smiled. “You’re my brother and I love you. I’d die for you. Now let’s go in and see what they can do for us.”

Putting his arm around his little brother’s shoulders, he led him inside. Jo greeted them in the sitting room, hugging first Dean, then Sam. Her mother came out of the kitchen, giving them a warm smile. Dean nudged Sam towards her gently. His brother approached, unable to stop his trembling. He’d never brought Sam over to meet one of his closest friends, so he didn’t blame him for being scared. Especially since said friend’s mother was a very talented witch. Dean had freaked out at first when he found out. But Ellen was nothing but kind to him and gave him great advice. His dad didn’t know, though. Granted, Ellen wasn’t breaking any laws and wasn’t hurting anyone. If anything, she was helping people live their lives, just like dad.

“Don’t be shy now, hon,” Ellen said with a smile, kneeling before Sam so she could get a good look at him. “I’m not going to bite ’ya.”

Sam looked at the floor and blushed as she removed his hat, his ears pricking up and twitching a bit. She reached up and lightly touched his ears, making him purr again. Ellen smiled and he didn’t put up a fight or move much when she pulled his tail up out of his pants, combing her fingers through the thick fur. When she was done looking him over, Sam wasn’t nervous any more, his tail moving from side to side lazily.

“I have a few charms that will be perfect for you,” Ellen said, getting up and heading for the kitchen. “Come this way, please.”

They walked through the kitchen and down into the basement, where she had her ritual space. It was very clean and well-lit. It was quite nice, actually. Nothing at all like the altars and ritual spaces their dad told them about.

“Have a seat,” she said, gesturing to a small table with four chairs around it.

Once they were seated, Ellen brought over a rolled up piece of black velvet. When she unrolled it, there were several charms and trinkets of varying designs and makes tacked to it.

“All of these are my best mask charms,” she said, fingering a few of them and smiling a little. “They utilize a home written spell that’s so low key, they can’t be detected by the standard tools that Hunters use to find cursed or hexed objects. As long as you have it on your person, you will appear to everyone as though you were human. If you look at yourself, you’ll still see your true self and feel your ears and tail. But no one else will see them. So be careful you don’t shut your tail in a door. Now about your purring…the mask will cover it for the most part. But if you‘re feeling particularly strong emotions, the purr will overpower the charm and people will hear it. Just warning you.”

“How much?” Dean asked, while Sam looked the pieces over.

“I’m not taking your money, Dean,” Ellen told him softly. “I know your father. He’s a great man and he is amazing at what he does. But he lets the job jade his feelings about people like us more than he realizes. And I also understand your fears. It wouldn’t surprise me if your dad kicked Sam out of the house if he found out. At first. But given time, he’d be able to accept Sam.”

“I can’t just take something like this from you,” Dean replied. “It doesn’t seem right.”

“Then you can work it off,” she told him. “I could use some help with the bake sale I put together for the Harvest Festival in a few weeks. You help me out…I’ll call it even. Besides, Jo tells me you’re a great baker in your Home Economics class.”

“Deal,” he said with a smile, shaking her hand. He turned to Sam as he picked up a piece of sapphire blue quartz, cut into the shape of a dragon. It was on a thick piece of leather that would easily go around his brother’s neck.

“This one, please,” Sam said softly, holding it out to Ellen.

She took it and looked at it, smiling a little.

“This one is one of my favorite pieces,” she told him, putting it on him. The small figurine rested against his chest and just looked right on his little brother. Sure enough, once it was on him, Sam’s ears and tail disappeared and his eyes looked the way they had this morning. “It looks good on you.”

Dean nodded in agreement. “And since you like dragons and have a couple dozen statues and posters of them already, mom and dad won’t think anything of it.” He then had an idea. “Do have another one of these made, but not enchanted?”

She nodded and went to the back of the basement, going through a small door off to the right. When she came back, she had at least a dozen other pendants, each a different color. He selected a red one and put a five dollar bill on the table.

“I insist on paying for this one,” he said. “I’m getting this to give to my other little brother, Adam. I told my dad that I was taking Sam out and getting him something to cheer him up after some girl trouble. And if I bought Sam something, but not Adam, it would look suspicious.” He took the money and put it into Ellen’s hand. “Think of it as being reimbursed for your supplies.”

She laughed as she took the money and put it in her pocket.

“You win, Dean,” she sighed. “I wish you both the best of luck.”

“Mom!” Jo called as they came back upstairs. “Can I go over to Dean’s for dinner? We have to go out and watch the meteor shower tonight for school!”

“Yes you can!” Ellen called, rolling her eyes.

After saying their goodbyes, Sam took the backseat this time, Jo riding up front. They talked about what went on that week at school, since they only had two classes together in the beginning of the day and really didn’t see each other. The two of them have fooled around before…they even lost their virginity with each other. But they weren’t in love. Just friends with benefits. And both of them were fine with that. Once they picked up Adam and gave him his pendant, they enjoyed an animated discussion as they drove home.

Dinner was uneventful and Sam looked much better than he had a few hours ago. No doubt he was relieved that his new true nature was hidden from the judgment of their father. Their parents always enjoyed having Jo over, their dad always making cracks about them as boyfriend and girlfriend. Once they’d finished the meal and helped clean and put away the leftovers, they decided to play a few friendly games of gin, waiting for the sun to go down before heading out to see the shower. Naturally, either Sam or their mother won every game. One game even ended in a draw somehow. It was nice. Dean couldn’t even imagine what Sam must be going through, having to feel it was necessary to have to hide from his own family. Dean vowed to himself that no matter what, he’d make sure Sam had him to rely on with any issues concerning his manifestation. After the sixth game with Sam coming out victorious, Dean stood up and stretched.

“We need to go to watch the meteor shower,” Dean grunted as his spine cracked. “Adam, did you want to come with?”

“Nah,” he yawned. “I’m probably going to head to bed early.”

“Be careful you three,” their mother called. “And watch out for Sam!”

“Always, mother,” he said, giving her a hug.

Sam gave her one as well before grabbing his jacket and heading out for the car. Dean drove them out to the lake only ten miles out. That way the light of the city didn’t obscure their view of the night sky. Once he’d parked the Impala on a ridge overlooking the lake, he pulled a blanket from the trunk and spread it out on the Impala’s hood. Jo grabbed a notebook and a pen to take notes on what they saw, proving they’d actually watched.

“I’ll take your notes, if you want,” Sam told her. “It’s the least I could do after you helped me earlier.”

“Ok, Sam,” Jo said with a smile, handing him her notebook and pen.

Her and Dean laid back against the windshield, watching the meteors begin to shoot across the sky.

“Shower start at…10:34 p.m.,” they heard Sam say softly from his seat on the edge of the cliff.

While watching the shower, Dean couldn’t stop squirming. His back was aching and twitching at first. Then it progressed into a full blown ache that wouldn’t quit.

“Would you sit still, Dean?” Jo hissed. “I’m getting seasick over here.”

“Sorry,” he said, getting up on his feet and stretching, trying to pop his back again.

He bit back a scream as his back spasmed violently, forcing him to his knees in the dirt.

“Dean?” he heard his brother and Jo ask, clearly concerned.

“Help me,” Dean whined, yanking his jacket, then his shirts off until he was naked from the waist up, rocking back and forth. When another sharp pain started in his groin, he cried out in misery, clutching himself.

“What the hell?” Jo said, placing her hand on his back. He screamed in agony from the light touch. When he heard the click of a knife opening, he whimpered.

“Hold still, Dean,” she told him softly. “I’m only trying to help.”

Sam whipped his belt off and put it between his teeth. He looked into his little brother’s eyes as Jo cut into his back. Dean screamed around the leather in his mouth, biting so hard he wondered if he bit through the damn thing. But then there was a wonderful relief as the pressure he’d been feeling in the muscles of his back loosened and the pain faded. It took another ten minutes for the pain in his crotch to go away.

He spat out Sam’s belt, panting heavily. When he was able to sit up straight, he felt…heavier. Both Jo and Sam stared at him wide eyed.

“What?” he asked hoarsely.

When neither of them said anything, he slowly got to his feet and moved to get in his car. He froze when he saw his reflection. He counted six wings sprouting from his back. They were a brilliant white, stippled with silver throughout that practically glowed in the moonlight, tiny freckles of gold and red stippling the ends of the feathers. His hand shook as he reached behind him and yanked on a feather. Dean winced in pain as it came loose, a drop of blood hanging onto the quill when he looked at it closely. Jo came up to him slowly. He turned to her, feeling freaked out.

“Help me, Jo,” he said quietly. “If my dad found out about Sam, he’d be ok eventually. But if he sees me like this…” He trembled. “He hates angels. I’d be out of the house…or worse.”

“It’s going to be ok, Dean,” she told him softly. “Just…move them around a bit, get familiar with how they move. Angels are able to tuck their wings in. You just need to calm down and figure it out.”

It took him about half an hour to figure out how to tuck his wings in along his spine, a fold of skin folding back over them and hiding them easily. But he could still feel them. Jo and Sam both hugged him, giving him much needed comfort. He couldn’t hold back the soft purr that rumbled in his chest and up his throat. Sam laughed a little.

“Looks like we’re in the same boat,” he said, pulling back.

“When aren’t we, Sammy?” Dean asked, ruffling his hair.

Jo kissed his cheek as she pulled back from their hug.

“You both will be ok,” she assured him. “And if you end up kicked out…my mom won’t leave you out on the street, got it?”

They nodded. With the meteor shower over, they drove home in silence. Once they were back in town, he took the long way around the neighborhood, to drop Jo off. Once she got out of the car, she came around the front and leaned down. He rolled the window down a bit.

“Just make sure to get checked out tomorrow, ok?” she said.

“We will,” he told her softly.

“Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Your wings are beautiful,” she told him quietly. “I just had to let you know that.”

“Thanks, Jo. Really.”

The ride home was quiet and uneventful. Their parents were watching TV in the family room. Sam went in and joined them. Dean decided to go to bed. They had to get up really early in order to get into the clinics the next day. Yawning as he closed the door to his room, he flopped onto his bed and promptly passed out.

 

**

 

The next morning, sitting in a nearly empty waiting room of the Were clinic over an hour away from their home. Sam was napping beside him, having not really slept the night before.

“Winchester?” the nurse called.

Dean shook Sam awake and stood up. Sam yawned as he shuffled along in front of Dean, following the nurse. She had him sit beside the nurse’s station and began taking his vitals.

“So what are you in for today?” she asked politely, writing down Sam’s height and weight.

“My little brother here manifested as a Were yesterday,” Dean said, taking his charm off. “He wears this mask charm because our dad…he’s a Hunter.”

“Say no more,” she told them with a smile. “Your secret is safe with us and we’ll get you checked out.”

Sam relaxed and let her finish taking vitals. Once that was done, they were taken to an exam room. A few minutes later, a male Were doctor with a wolf tail walked in, glancing at his chart.

“I see you’re in for a physical, Sam,” he said as he came up to him and started examining him. “I imagine you’d like to confirm your gender as well?”

“Doc, I’m male,” Sam said, puzzled.

“Were creatures have 3 genders, Sam,” the doctor explained. “There’s male, female and Omega.”

“Omega?” he asked.

“Sam…,” Dean began to say, “An Omega is both genders. They appear mostly male. But they do have…female bits that are fully functional.”

Sam paled at that. The doctor was quick with the physical. He was nervous when he stripped down and let the doctor do a pelvic and rectal exam.

“You’re definitely male, Sam,” the doctor said. “And you’re in great health.” Both of them breathed a sigh of relief. The doctor then wrote out a couple of prescriptions. “The first one is for any anxiety that may crop up. And the second one is to suppress the urge to change. With newly manifested Weres…the change tends to be involuntary the first few times, in cycle with the moon. But that script will help keep him from changing while he learns to handle it.” He then handed them a business card. “That’s the number and address for a support group about twenty minutes from your home. It’ll help.”

“Thank you, doctor,” they said, shaking his hand before leaving.

Going upstairs to the Angel clinic, they sat after he signed in. A few minutes later, he was taken back. He went through the same thing Sam had with a pretty angel nurse that took his vitals. He felt a slight urge to let his wings unfurl for her. But he held back and his vitals were taken with no issues. Once he was back in an exam room, he and Sam sat and talked. Half an hour later, a young, female angel doctor walked in and sat before him.

“How are you today, Dean?” she asked, being very pleasant.

“Physically…ok,” he answered. “Emotionally…not so hot.”

“Your file says that you manifested last night during the meteor shower,” she said, glancing down at his chart. “And I see the nurse made a note in your chart about your father.”

“Yes,” he replied, looking at his hands. “Our dad is a Hunter. He’s good at what he does and we are proud of him. But the way he reacts to our Were neighbors…it scares us. And he’s mentioned how much he hates angels. It has me scared to say anything. I’m here for a physical and get any information I can.”

She gave him a knowing smile and stepped up to him and began to examine him.

“Please remove your shirts and we’ll get a look at your wings,” she said, moving around behind him.

He couldn’t help but feel a little nervous and shy as he stripped off first his plaid over shirt, then his white t-shirt. Once he was devoid of his shirts, he let out a deep breath and let his wings unfurl. The doctor let out a gasp.

“Oh…my god,” she whispered, coming around to his front, looking him over again.

“What?” Dean asked worriedly. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” she told him. “I’ve just never seen an archangel before.”

“No,” he whispered, shaking so badly, his feathers were getting ruffled. “I…I can’t be…”

“There’s no mistaking it, Dean,” she murmured to him, hoping to soothe him. “Only archangels have six wings. Come on…at least let me finish your physical.”

He went through the motions of the physical, his mind reeling. Archangels were extremely rare; so rare that there’s only one known archangel. She was Cyra, the Archangel of Hope. She supposedly lived somewhere in Europe alone. It’s believed there are only five archangels in existence and are extremely powerful. Angels were known to be able to smite threats as well as heal the sick or injured. Archangels could do that and so much more. Not to mention they were scary strong. If anyone found out…he’d be put away for study. Or worse. He winced when he moved, his groin sore.

“Dean…,” she said softly, “I know that you’re close to a freak out. I can feel it. But I need to do a pelvic on you. Can you keep it together long enough for that? Or am I going to have to get orderlies in here to sedate you?”

Dean took a few deep breaths and nodded. Sam turned away while he stripped the rest of the way and hopped back up on the table. He winced when she touched his genitals, then froze when her hand moved lower, lifting his sac…and probing at something that shouldn’t be there. He took another deep breath and wiped away tears that were threatening to fall.

“I’m an Omega, aren’t I?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes,” the doctor sighed. The lights started to flicker violently. “Dean…tell me how you’re feeling. You need to let it out or you’re going to hurt someone.”

“I’m fucking terrified, ok?!” he all but shouted as he shot up into a sitting position, his wings flared and frazzled. “Just when my life is looking good…I end up as a goddamn archangel and an Omega to boot! How the fuck am I supposed to live like this?!”

He curled up on the table and just started crying, unable to keep it in. His wings curled around him, hiding him from the world.

“Dean?” he heard Sam ask softly. “Are you ok?”

He felt his brother touch one of his wings gently, stroking softly. Dean shuddered all over, the touch felt…really damn good. Too good really. Shifting one of his wings, he looked at his little brother, ashamed to be seen like this. Dean shook his head as more tears fell.

“I’m not ok, little brother,” he whimpered, pulling Sam to him and holding him close. “I’m definitely not ok.”

“You’re going to be ok, Dean,” Sam said softly. “You have me. You won’t be alone.”

He laid there as he wept for another twenty minutes, holding onto his brother like a lifeline. When he was finally cried out, he noticed that the exam room was in shambles, only one of the fluorescent lights still on. The doctor was sitting in the corner, just watching over them.

“Sorry, doc,” he murmured, mopping himself up and tucking his wings back in.

“It’s fine, Dean,” she told him, writing scripts. “I’m writing a script for a very mild painkiller that will help with your soreness. A script for heat suppressants for when your heat starts up. And…a script for birth control.” She patted his knee and handed him a book on angel biology. “You’re going to be ok.” She then handed him a business card. “Here. She’s a great counselor to manifested teens and a flight instructor.”

“Thank you,” he replied, getting dressed.

Once he was dressed, Dean hugged the doctor tightly. She returned his hug gently, letting her wings brush against his arms. It was quite soothing. Taking hold of his brother’s hand, they left the clinic, a little more ready to face the world now.


	2. Ch.1

Three years later…

 

*Dean*

 

Sweat slicked his palms as he and Sam walked into the Scarsdale Community Center for their weekly support group meeting. They’d been coming to these meetings for the last 3 years. To be honest, he hated them. But they helped Sam in ways he couldn’t and he liked to see his little brother be able to take off his charm and relax around others that were going through the same things they were. He did get some great advice. In 3 years, he hadn’t spoken about himself once. How could he? But they never pushed him to talk.

“I’ll be there in a minute,” Dean told him, heading to the bathroom.

Once inside, he locked the door. After using the facilities, he looked himself over in the mirror. At 17, he was a great looking guy. He’d filled out really well and he had a face that girls and guys threw themselves at him to look at…to kiss. Of course, it never went past kissing anymore. He’d learned from a close call when he was having a little…private time to himself, he couldn’t stop his wings from unfurling and had nearly gotten caught by his mother. Over a dozen feathers had fallen out from panic.

Then, to top it off, his heat got in the way of any kind of a relationship or hookup. Every six weeks, he’d start feeling…really clingy. And his temperature spiked until he felt like he was in the damn tropics. Which would tell him to take his suppressants or within an hour of the hot flashes, he’d be in full blown heat. And that’s the last thing he ever wanted to happen. His dad would kick him out…and who knows what else. Of course, the worst part of his heat were the looks he got from every male on the street and in school.

Granted, the suppressants kept him from going into heat, but they gave him a look that they knew something was going on with him. But at least they didn’t dare try anything, thankfully. Sam seemed to be doing really well in the romance department. As soon as he hit puberty, he shot up like a weed. At 14, he was 6’2”…and still growing. His voice also deepened a lot. He was a bit awkward at times, but the girls loved him. They thought he was cute, even the girls from Dean’s class.

Dean sighed heavily and washed his hands before unlocking the bathroom door and joining the support group. He was interested in who their new counselor was. They’d been told last week by their former counselor that they were going to be retiring due to cancer and was currently undergoing chemo. Everyone else was now taking their seats. Aside from Dean and Sam, there were two other angels, four Weres, two demons and one Trickster in their group. Taking his usual seat on Sam’s left, he heard the door to the room open and close. When he saw his dad’s new partner taking the last open chair in the circle, Sam grabbed Dean’s hand tightly. Dean felt like he was going to throw up. This was it. Their lives were over.

“Good evening, group,” he said with a smile. “My name is Garth Fitzgerald IV and I’ll be your new counselor. You can call me Garth. Now…I know many of you recognize me as a Precinct 13 officer. However, I am a psychologist first and foremost. That’s why I was placed in the field with a very decorated cop, John Winchester, to assist with the families of victims and suspects. I do my best to help beings like yourselves and ensure that justice is properly served. I volunteered to become the counselor for this group to do my part and help others that can’t afford to see a therapist. So…without further ado…who would like to go first?”

Taking a deep breath, Sam got to his feet, taking off his charm.

“My name is Sam,” he said, pulling his tail around and twisting it nervously in his hands.

“Hi Sam,” everyone in the group replied, as was the custom.

“I’ve been a manifested Were for 3 years,” he began. “It’s been difficult…but I’ve been supported by my older brother, Dean. I wouldn’t have been able to make it this far without him.” Dean couldn’t help but smile, patting his brother on the back briefly. “I went out with a girl from my class last night. We’ve known each other since we were kids, but we’ve been talking and hanging out a lot for the last couple of months now. She’s really sweet. After dinner, we took a walk through the park and…I came out to her. I took off my mask charm and explained to her what I really am.” He sighed and sat, holding his head in his hands. “She freaked out and had…this horrified look on her face. I couldn’t believe that she was afraid of me. Eventually, I got her to calm down and we agreed to still be friends, but nothing past that and she promised me that she wouldn’t breathe a word of it to anyone in school or to my parents.”

“She must have been pretty special to you,” Garth said, making a few notes. “To come out like that. Did the decision come easily to you?”

“It was the hardest thing I’ve ever decided on in my life,” Sam replied. “We’d been friends for years. She…she was always so understanding of me. Over the last few weeks, I couldn’t stop thinking about her and while the decision to tell her made it feel like I’d eaten glass…I just had to try and put myself out there. I already spend every waking moment lying to my own family. If I’m going to be serious with anyone…I want to be honest with them. I don’t want to hide for the rest of my life.”

“Sam,” Garth said, smiling softly, “From the notes your previous counselor left, you’ve made some amazing progress. I’m proud of you.”

Sam blushed a little and Dean could tell he felt a lot better. One by one, everyone else in the group talked about what had happened with them recently, talking through their problems. Garth really was good at what he did. Everyone in the group clearly liked him and the tension was nowhere near what it used to be. With their session coming to a close, Dean felt like he’d swallowed a bucket of ice as Garth looked right at him.

“Would you like to join our discussion, Dean?” he asked. He shook his head, looking down at his feet. “Alright then. That will be all for this week. I hope all of you have a great week and I’ll see all of you next week, same time, same place.”

Both him and Sam stayed where they were, waiting for everyone else to leave. Garth obviously predicted this, having remained in his own chair. Once everyone was out, Sam put his charm back on and started pacing.

“Boys, I’m telling you right now…I won’t tell your father about this,” Garth said calmly. “That’s for you to tell him.”

“And how can we exactly?” Dean asked, getting to his feet. “Sam…he could be forgiven for what he is, easy. But me…I will never be forgiven for this…tragedy. How can I tell a gruff, angel hating, cold as ice Hunter…and have him still see me as his son?”

“He loves you,” Garth said softly. “He loves both of you more than you realize.”

“That would change for me,” Dean added. “There’s more to this than you know.”

“How so?”

Sam looked extremely nervous and he felt like he’d rather have his skin flayed off as he removed his favorite Led Zeppelin t-shirt and with a deep breath in, he let his wings out, something he very rarely ever did outside of the house. Garth’s eyes went wide and he dropped his notepad and pen.

“Wow,” Garth murmured, getting up and walking all the way around him. When his hand ghosted over one of his wings, he shuddered and moved away from him, turning to face him again. “Holy shit…you’re an Omega, too?”

Dean nodded, putting away his wings and pulling his shirt on again.

“Now do you get it?” he growled. “I’ve been living in hell for 3 damn years. I’m counting down the days until I turn 18. Then I’m moving out and renting whatever I can get so that I can finally stop with the charade. It’s easier for Sam to blend and he’s so much more adjusted than I am. Me? I have to keep a close eye on my body all the time. I can’t more than kiss anybody without having the urge to wrap my wings around them and either let them fuck me until I can’t breathe or pound them into a mattress. I can’t truly relax in my own home for fear that I’m not suppressing my angelic nature or abilities enough to go unnoticed.” He wiped at his eyes, trying to keep a hold on his emotions. The lights were flickering badly now, one having already burst. “I have to sneak away into the woods or somewhere no one is around in order to decompress from repressing so much. I’m always scared of hurting someone…I quit all the sports teams and got a doctor three towns away to write an excuse to get me out of gym class so that I don’t have to be seen for what I really am.” Three more bulbs exploded and both Sam and Garth flinched. “See?! I’m finally talking to someone about what’s going on with me and you’re both afraid because I can‘t keep myself under control.” Growling, he tossed Sam his keys. “I trust you to get home safe, Sam. I…I have to go.”

He walked out before either of them could say another word to him.

 

*Sam*

 

He watched as his older brother stormed out of the room, no doubt going to fly himself deep into the woods to blow off steam.

“How often does this happen?” Garth asked him quietly, looking truly concerned.

“Too often for my liking,” Sam sighed heavily. “He’s been so miserable…it breaks my heart. With him being an archangel and an Omega…he has to be very careful about everything. And if he comes on an accident or a child in trouble…it screws him up bad. I know he wants to help, but he’s afraid of being outed. I have to drive him home and let him cuddle me for hours while he weeps and work through the guilt of not following his instincts. I’m…I’m worried he’s going to finally snap and either hurt someone, or end up locked in an institution and alone.”

“He’s not truly accepted what he is,” Garth told him. “The more he fights it, the worse it’s going to get. It’s very dangerous for someone as powerful as he is to be in denial. Does he have any friends that are angels?”

“A couple,” Sam replied. “Last year, we had an angel family move in next door. Our dad….let’s just say that he doesn’t care for them. It’s a set of brothers. The oldest, Raphael, takes care of his younger brothers, Gabriel, who’s 18, and Castiel who’s Dean’s age. They’ve been really close and even I can tell Castiel likes him. But naturally, he can’t bring himself to tell his best friend he’s an angel.”

“Dean suppresses himself that much?” Garth asked, shocked. “No wonder he blew his top. If there’s any chance of Dean living a normal life, he needs to at least come clean with this boy.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” Sam asked. “I’ve tried and tried. I don’t know what else to do.”

“Just…keep talking to him, Sam,” Garth told him. “And get him to keep coming here. That’s the least you can do.”

“Thanks, Garth,” Sam said with a grin. “I’ll see you next week.”

 

*Castiel*

 

“Gabriel, quick!” he hissed as he finished setting the table. “Get your damned wings bound! Raphael just pulled in.”

“Just help me get this last hook,” his brother said, coming into the kitchen, his usual white girdle that he used to ensure his wings were completely bound while their older brother was home.

Castiel was quick to get the last hook fastened and helped him into his shirt. As he heard their eldest brother come into the house, they ran the last of the dinner he’d prepared into the dining room. Once everything was perfect, they stood in front of the table, eyes cast down to the floor.

“Good boys,” Raphael purred, clearly in a good mood. Castiel let out a sigh of relief. With their elder brother in such a good mood, he’d spare Gabriel the usual beatings…and…he couldn’t even think of the things Raphael did that made Gabriel scream the way he did at night. “You may sit now.”

They made their way to their seats and waited for him to sit and fill his plate first. It was a Friday night and Raphael hadn’t come in swinging. It was more than they could hope for. Dinner was quiet and uneventful. Afterwards, he and Gabriel did the dishes. Once he was in his room, Castiel let out a sigh of relief. They were finally going to have a nice, quiet night without any incidents.

Hearing a knock on the other side of his wall, he felt his stomach twist into knots. Peeking out into the hallway, he watched as Raphael knocked on Gabriel’s door.

“Gabriel,” he called. “You better get out here while I’m still in such a good mood. Or do I need to get the belt?”

He watched as the door to Gabriel’s room opened and his brother stepped out. Raphael had a grin on his face that made him want to throw up. This was it, he couldn’t stand by and watch this any longer. Castiel put himself between his brothers, glaring at Raphael.

“Get out of the way, Castiel,” his eldest brother all but growled, frowning. “I’m not in the mood to play with you.”

“No,” he snarled, spreading his wings wide. “How can you do this to him? You’re a sick son of a bitch.”

Raphael slapped him so hard, he fell to the ground. He spat blood. Gabriel tried to stop him, but he got tossed across the hall. Castiel got up and lunged at him, taking him to the floor. He got one good punch in before Raphael tossed him off. His elder brother was one of the strongest angels he knew. He’d lost his wings in a horrible accident and had left him cold and bitter to them, forcing them to bind their wings at home, to keep them out of his sight.

Castiel couldn’t hold back his whimper when he saw Raphael snap his fingers, conjuring up a wicked looking whip with six sets of barbs running down its length.  
“Please don’t,” Gabriel pleaded. “He didn’t mean it. Come on…I’ll come with you and I won’t resist. Just please…leave him alone.”

Raphael slapped him away and growled viciously.

“The little shit is finally going to get what’s coming to him,” Raphael said, cracking the whip.

He struck Castiel across his back and wings, a deep gash opening up from the barbs. He repeated this over and over and over until he felt lightheaded and woozy as hell. Raphael tossed the whip aside and started to kick him. He wanted to pass out, but he found new strength when Gabriel rushed Raphael again, running towards the stairs.

“Fly away, Cassie!” he cried out as they tumbled down the stairs. “And don’t look back!”

Frightened for his life and Gabriel having no one in the world left to help him, Castiel got up and locked the door to his room. Grabbing his backpack and tossing some clothes and his wallet in, he opened his window and took off. He didn’t stay in the air for long, ending up in the neighbor’s back yard. The back yard of the Winchesters.

“Oh no,” he whimpered, moving away from the house as the back porch light came on.

If they found out what was going on in their house…Gabriel would be killed. He felt some relief when he saw none other than Dean Winchester come outside. Dean and his brothers were the only real friends he’d made since moving here. He’d tried to go with Michael or even Lucifer, his eldest brothers. But somehow, Raphael had gotten custody of him and his brother. Ever since he’d met Dean…he’d really liked him. Not only was he handsome, he was kind, considerate…even a little loving. Not to mention mysterious. Dean always kept to himself as much as possible. It was clear as day he was hiding something. What it was…he wasn’t sure. But he did enjoy his time with Dean. Enjoyed it so much that he found he…loved the human male. But alas, his advances weren’t even noticed by him. He knew his kind’s social customs were…subtle, to say the least, but for him to not have a clue?

His thoughts were brought back to the present when Dean came off the porch. He was tense, ready to attack if need be. Castiel managed to get to his feet and come forward.

“Cas?” he heard Dean ask, sounding shocked. “What are you…oh god.”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, taking a step forward. But he was too weak to stay up and he ended up on his stomach in the grass and barely conscious.

 

*Dean*

 

Feeling a lot better from his decompression, but…strangely empty, he used his key to get into the house, his parents out for a nice dinner. He was relieved to see his car parked in its usual spot. Sam had left him a note about going for a walk. That was his way of saying that he went out to the woods to change and just be himself. There were other Weres that prowled the woods, but they were from other towns nearby and didn’t know his real name. He was glad his little brother had found people he could relate to.

Dean had considered doing the same, knowing there are angels that met every couple of weeks by the lake. But how could he relate to other angels when he was an archangel? And besides, they’d know he was an Omega, or at least it wouldn’t be long before they’d figure it out. It was bad enough he got stares during his heat. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to handle the leering of people that really knew what he was. And he knew that he’d end up hurting or killing someone. Then he would be alienated anyway.

Sighing heavily, he made himself a large salad, also making a homemade dressing. It was relaxing for him to cook or just prepare a quick snack. It helped to get his mind off things. And he was good at it. Naturally, his father wouldn’t approve of it. But once he was out of the house and he’d graduated…he liked the idea of going to school to learn to be a chef. As he was about to have a seat at the table, he heard a loud thud come from the backyard. Ready for anything, Dean went to the back porch, turning the light on. He could see someone, or something, moving around close to the center of their yard.

The figure got to its feet and moved forward. He relaxed a bit when he saw it was Castiel.

“Cas?” he asked, shocked. “What are you…oh god.”

Cas’s wings were shredded, blood dripping from the long flight feathers onto the grass. His shirt was torn and he could see bruises starting to form on his side and his face.

“Hello, Dean,” he said as he took a step forward.

But his body gave out on him and he ended up sprawled in the grass. He rushed forward, getting him on his feet. When he saw that Cas didn’t have the strength to walk, Dean pulled him up into his arms, making a show that he had to put some muscle into carrying him. But really…he was light as a feather to Dean. Once in the house, he took Castiel upstairs and into his parent’s master bathroom, since it was the largest they had in the house and it would be easy to clean any blood from the tiled surfaces. Setting him in the large Jacuzzi tub, he went back downstairs.

His instincts were telling him that whoever did this would likely come after him. Not knowing who or what did this, he played it safe and went down to the basement. He opened up the controls to the security system their dad had designed. It was a wireless system that when activated, would activate wards and runes that repelled and prevented any supernatural being from getting within ten feet of the house. Or get out. Both he and Sam had put together a list of the wards and runes used so that Ellen could alter Sam’s charm and give Dean a charm in order to get through the system when it was activated. It still stung like a son of bitch, though. With the security system on, Dean went back upstairs to find Castiel on his stomach in the tub, shaking from his pain.

Dean had not only read the book on angel biology he’d been given three years ago, he read every book he could read on the subject, as well as wing care and maintenance. Now in a well lit space, he could see that Cas’s wings were in horrible shape. He needed healing by another angel to help repair the damage done, or they wouldn’t heal right and scar. He’d never be able to fly again. The thought had Dean feeling sick. If he didn’t have the mind wiping solace of flying high above the world, practically touching Heaven itself…he would’ve went mad. And in the short year he’d known the angel, he knew he loved to fly. He would be devastated.

Unable to fight the urge to help and heal, Dean used a tiny smidge of his power to lull Castiel into sleep. The angel was easy to put under, the pain he was in no doubt intense. Once he was sure that Cas was under and not waking up anytime soon, he locked the bathroom door and took off his shirt. Unfurling his wings, Dean sat on the edge of the tub. He reached deep within himself and running on pure instinct, instinct he’d suppressed for 3 long years…he let his Grace reach out and flow over Castiel’s wounds. Dean watched carefully as the bleeding stopped, the wounds closing enough to keep him from bleeding out. When he’d stopped his bleeding and relieved his pain…Dean felt better than he had in a long time. The wounds were still visible, there were a number of feathers missing and he had a number of bruises…but he’d healed the worst of the damage. The rest would heal. He would still be able to fly.

Once he’d pulled his wings in and put his shirt back on, Dean carefully cleaned the bathroom, ensuring all the blood and feathers were thrown out. He took pictures of Castiel’s injuries, making sure the date and time stamps were correct and made notes of when and where he found Castiel. With that done, he carefully taped gauze over his wounds, in case they opened again. He then carefully picked up Cas and took him to his room to rest. As he eased him into his bed, Castiel opened his eyes and groaned. Cas sat up carefully and looked around, no doubt trying to figure out where he was.

“It’s ok, Cas,” Dean murmured. “You’re safe.”

“Dean…what am I doing here?” he asked.

“I found you in our backyard,” Dean replied. “You were trying to leave…but you passed out.”

“Thank you for helping me,” Cas said, wincing when he went to get up. “But I should get home.”

“Fuck that,” Dean growled. “That’s where you came from, isn’t it?”

“I…,” Cas started to say as he got to his feet, but Dean made him lie back down.

“No, Castiel,” Dean said, holding him down gently. “You’ve avoided any questions regarding what goes on at home. I’ve seen the bruises on you before. And the way Gabriel nearly freaks out when anyone touches him without his consent…I know.”

“Know what?” Cas asked, the look in his eyes giving him away.

“I know that your brother, Raphael, abuses the both of you,” he said softly, shuddering as he said it. “I bet you only get beaten or verbally abused…am I right?”

Castiel looked away from him, finally nodding after several minutes. Tears slid down his cheeks silently. Dean hated to see his friend in such pain…but he was done seeing him hurt and withdrawn so much.

“And with the way Gabriel is…it’s more complicated, isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes,” Castiel answered, finally looking at him.

“Why haven’t you come to my dad?” Dean asked. “He doesn’t like angels, true…but he also hates anyone being abused in such horrible ways, no matter what they are.”

“Raphael has connections,” Castiel whispered, trembling horribly. “He will kill us if we talk. I’ve wanted to tell my eldest brothers, Michael and Lucifer, but…”

“But what?” Dean asked, trying not to push him.

“Me nor Gabriel have seen our brothers for the last ten years,” he said, more tears falling. “Our parents died when I was seven and Gabriel was 8. Raphael had gotten custody of us and within a month of being in his care…the abuse had begun. Six months after moving in with Raphael, we went over to see our other brothers. Raphael had gotten so paranoid when we were visiting that when we got home…he beat the both of us within an inch of our lives. He told us if we tried to tell our other brothers…he’d have them killed and told each of us he’d kill the other. And he must’ve told our other brothers some bullshit, because we haven’t had a single letter, card or call from either of them.”

“This has to stop, Castiel,” Dean told him quietly. “Neither of you deserve this. Please…tell my father, get Raphael arrested.”

“Where would we go then?” Cas asked, sounding hopeless.

“You’ll stay here, with us,” Dean said simply. “Don’t worry…our security system won’t allow any beings in or out of this house. He can’t get you in here. And the system for human intruders is top of the line and hack proof.”

“But what about Gabriel?” Castiel asked him, panicked.

Before Dean could say anything, he heard screaming from the front lawn. Running to the front door, he saw Gabriel outside, limping badly and wild eyed with fear. He was beaten to hell and back and butt naked, blood everywhere. He was trying to get to the front door, but the wards kept him out. There was movement from their house and it looked like their brother was going to come after him. Dean fumbled with his backpack, finding his charm as well as a spare he always carried in the inner pocket. Running outside, he grabbed Gabriel, pressing the spare charm against his skin and getting him into the house.

Gabriel was in bad shape. His wings hung at unnatural angles. Blood covered a lot of his skin, several gashes and cuts all over his body. There were the marks of a belt buckle on his back and butt, as well as whip marks and several bruises in the shape of an iron. The iron must’ve been plugged in, because a number of the iron bruises were also burned severely. He was breathing shallowly, no doubt a number of his ribs cracked or broken. Before he could even think to take him upstairs and help him like he’d done to Castiel, he saw headlights shine through the front picture window. His parents were home.

Making sure both charms were in his back pocket, Dean ran out outside. His parents looked confused.

“What’s going on, son?” his dad asked, pulling his weapon. “Why did you activate the system?”

“Dad…it’s Cas and Gabriel,” he replied, panting. “Cas landed in the backyard, beat to hell. I activated the system once I got him in the house just in case. Then Gabriel…I heard him screaming his head off out here, trying to get to us. He’s been beaten severely and needs medical care now.”

“Get back inside and stay with him,” his dad told him. “I’ll get the paramedics.”

Dean nodded, going back in. Gabriel was conscious again and wild eyed.

“Take it easy, Gabe,” he said softly. “You’re safe. Raphael can’t hurt you anymore.”

Gabriel looked at him in horror. “How…how do you know?”

“I’m not stupid, Gabriel,” Dean replied. “I’ve seen the signs since I’ve known you two.”

The angel then sat up a bit and when Dean helped him, he gasped and shuddered all over. The look he gave him made Dean’s stomach twist into knots.

“You…you’re…an archangel,” Gabriel whispered. He grabbed hold of his shirt and shivered. “Please…please help me.”

“I can’t,” Dean told him. “My parents are home. They don’t know about this…they can’t. I’m sorry. But don’t worry…my dad’s called the paramedics. He will keep you safe.”

“I’ll never be safe,” Gabriel growled, his pain making him cry out.

Hearing heavy thuds, Dean looked up to see Castiel quickly coming downstairs. Dean made Gabriel look at him.

“Don’t you dare breathe a word of what I truly am to Cas,” he growled.

Gabriel nodded, in too much pain to do much of anything. As Castiel eased down next to them, his mother came in, fawning over Gabriel.

“Oh god,” she breathed, looking horrified. “Who did this to you?”

“Our older brother did,” Gabriel admitted, shocking Cas and Dean both. “I’m…I’m done playing his games. No matter how much I played by his rules…I end up hurt. I don‘t want to hurt anymore.”

He broke down into tears, turning towards Mary, putting his head in her lap. If Dean had managed to eat his light dinner, he would be losing it right now. His back was a road map of abuse and torture. There was blood all over his back…and…something he didn’t want to think about. The paramedics showed up a few moments later. Both EMTs looked close to losing their lunch too, but were able to get to work. Once they were sure he was stable, they got him on a stretcher and headed out with him.

They walked out, watching as they loaded him into an ambulance. His father and several other Hunters watched closely, scanning the area. Another police cruiser was outside Cas and Gabe’s house and Raphael was being put in the back.

“It won’t stick,” Cas murmured. “He’ll be out. And out for our blood.”

“Did he…do to you what he did to Gabriel?” Mary asked as she helped him inside.

“No,” he whispered, trembling. “He beat me…humiliated and insulted me. But he didn’t…rape me. Gabriel always made sure that it was him that got that treatment. He…wanted to spare me that.”

Castiel started sobbing and shaking horribly. Dean pulled him close, which calmed him some. Mary came over and hugged them both. 

“Can they stay with us?” Dean asked quietly, Castiel much calmer and clearly exhausted.

“Of course,” his mother told him, running her hand through his hair.

It hurt him that he had to hold back from her, choking back a purr of contentment. What he wouldn’t give for her to do this even knowing what he was. His dad came in, sighing heavily.

“Garth is with Gabriel at the hospital,” he said. “And there’s a detail watching him.” He came right up to Dean and Castiel. He eased Castiel from Dean’s hold.

“Castiel,” he said, clearly trying to be calm and gentle. “What happened tonight? I know that it’s hard, but your brother needs you right now. He needs your help. Can you do that for him?”

When Dean took his friend’s hand in his, Cas took a deep breath and recounted the entire event. How Raphael had come for Gabriel and Cas had stood up for him. That’s what got Raphael mad and had lashed out at Castiel. He then spilled about the years and years of abuse, their other brothers not knowing and the estrangement. When he was finally done, he leaned into Dean, clearly about to pass out. His dad smiled and made Cas look at him.

“You did well, Castiel,” he told him. “Thank you.” He looked over to him. “Take him upstairs and get him settled. He needs the rest.”

Dean nodded, helping Cas upstairs again. He took him to one of the guest rooms and got him into bed. Castiel sighed in relief. When Dean went to leave, Castiel grabbed his hand.

“Dean…please stay,” he murmured, shifting over.

His instincts screaming to give him comfort, Dean nodded and stretched out next to him, his back to him. Cas immediately spooned him, his wings coming around them both. Dean couldn’t help but blush. He felt…safe, wanted. Dean had no problem getting to sleep.


	3. Ch. 2

*Dean*

 

Yawning, he woke up feeling warm. He saw that Cas’s wing was draped over him. That was a huge thing for angels. An angel’s wings are the most vulnerable and sensitive parts of their body. They only let family, potential mates or their full on mate touch them. For him to just drape his wing over him, it not only said that Castiel trusted Dean…but that he’s considering him in a romantic fashion. There may have been a time that he would have freaked out about a guy liking him that way. But not long after he became sexually active, he had experiences with other guys. And to him, there wasn’t much difference. Besides, he’s loved Castiel since he’d met him. He felt that he could trust his secret with Cas…one day.

Even though Castiel was a lot leaner and not as strong as him…Dean felt that if they did anything, Cas would be in control. With the way he carried himself, his attitude…even the way he just stared at you like he was looking at your very soul, it screamed dominant. And Dean needs that. He held still when he felt Castiel move against him, his arm tightening around his waist and his body shuffling closer. Dean couldn’t hold back the gasp when he felt Cas’s erection against his ass. It made him shudder as he grinded against him slowly.

“Mmm…morning, Dean,” Cas purred, the sound going straight to Dean’s cock.

He grew harder as he felt a hand move between his legs, gently squeezing his growing bulge. Dean whimpered softly, moving into his hand. Castiel jerked in surprise, removing his hand and pulling back.

“Dean…,” he murmured. “I’m so sorry. I…”

“Cas, it’s ok,” Dean told him, turning onto his back. He gently pulled Cas on top of him, making the smaller male tremble with his arousal. “I should be the one saying sorry.”

“Why?” Cas asked, his head tilting slightly.

“Because I’ve loved you since I’ve met you,” Dean purred, pulling him into a gentle kiss. “I’ve been dealing with so much crap of my own…I haven’t acted on what I feel.”

Castiel growled low in his throat, kissing Dean harder, his hand going between them to rub against Dean’s arousal. When Dean whined in pleasure, Cas’s wings came around them both and he got his hand in his pants. He bit his lip to keep from screaming when he felt a tight grip around his cock. Wanting to give as much as get, Dean ripped Castiel’s zipper down and shoved his hand inside. He couldn’t help but moan when he got a good feel of the angel on top of him. He was long and quite thick in his hand. Dean started to stroke him quickly; he was far too worked up to last much longer. He had to get Cas off first so he could get away and take care of himself.

“Dean, yes!” Castiel moaned, coming in his grip, his wings pulling him in close.

While Dean slowly stroked the last of Cas’s orgasm from him, the door to the room opened.

“Boys, breakfast is--,” his mother started to say. Both of them turned to look at her, blushing heavily and frozen in place. What a picture they must make; Cas straddling Dean, both their pants open and each other’s hands in their pants. She swallowed loudly, her face flushed from embarrassment. “Breakfast is ready. Come down once you’re…you’re done.”

Once the door was shut again, they couldn’t help but laugh. Cas kissed Dean again, almost making him forget his plan to get to the bathroom for a little private time. But when his hand started twisting and squeezing again, Dean froze, biting back a moan.

“Come on, Dean,” Cas purred, his voice a lot deeper now that he’d gotten off. “I want to hear the noises you make while I make you come undone.”

“Cas…we should get…uhh, downstairs,” he panted, trying to hold off as long as possible.

If Cas made him come…he shook his head. He couldn’t let it happen.

“Not until I’m sure you’re satisfied,” Cas growled in his ear.

That almost undid him and he writhed, still holding back. His body was whacking out on him, his wings shifting restlessly under his skin. His orgasm was coming…and there was no way to stop the train now. Summoning every bit of control he had, Dean tightened his wings within himself, curling them as deep in the sacs as they would go as he thrust into Castiel’s hand.

“That’s it, Dean,” he murmured. “Just let go. I’ve got you.”

Practically screaming Cas’s name, he gave in and came so hard he saw stars. He writhed under Castiel as he stroked the last of his release from him, Dean trembling in his arms. His wings hurt from him holding them so tightly within himself. But he had to. He felt lucky that the other…rather messy result of his release went unnoticed by Cas. The angel purred as he wiped his hand off on the inside of his pants and zipped him up. Dean panted, holding back his own purr as he kissed Cas again, feeling…quite relaxed, actually.

Cas got up off of him and went to the bathroom. Dean headed off to his room to clean up and get changed. Locking the door, he got his shirt off and let his wings out. They were sore from him holding them in like that, so he gave them a good stretch and a few flaps before re-tucking and getting dressed. After a quick pit stop in the bathroom, Dean went downstairs. He took the open chair next to Cas, blushing furiously as he started to pile food on his plate. When his mother sat down next to Sam and their dad wasn’t there, he grew puzzled.

“Where’s Dad?” Dean asked.

“He went to the hospital to relieve Garth and talk to Gabriel,” his mother replied. There was silence as they started eating. Eventually, his mother let out a sigh and looked up. “About you and Castiel…”

“Mom, I’m really sorry you had to see that,” Dean blurted, his blush returning full force.

Castiel merely grinned and leaned into him, kissing his cheek.

“What?” Sam asked, smiling widely. “You two finally owned up to your feelings?”

“In more ways than one,” his mother answered with a smile of her own.

“Mom…,” Dean whined.

Everyone laughed, Castiel putting his arm around him. Dean suddenly grew shy and picked at his food.

“Sweetheart,” his mom replied, “I have nothing against who you love, Dean. Personally, I always thought you two were cute together. Your father may be a little…harsh, but he’ll get over it. You know how he is.”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed, Cas running his hand through his hair.

Breakfast was finished with no drama or interruptions. Cas and Dean went up to his room and watched TV. Dean sat up against Castiel, his hand playing with his hair and his wing spread behind him, the edge brushing up against his arm. It was nice…but it made him want to brush his wings through Cas’s, to share a truly intimate touch with him. But then…who knows how Cas would react? He could be like other angels with Omegas and be all domineering and controlling. Or he could be completely mortified and not want to see him again.

“Dean?” he heard Cas ask softly. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed.

“But you would tell me, right?” Cas asked. “If something was wrong?”

Dean nodded, feeling like an complete asshat. His whole life bothered the hell out of him. But Cas was placated and he went back to just holding him. An hour later, his mother came upstairs.

“Gabriel is being released,” she told them. “The healers managed to heal most of the damage, but he will have scars. They also managed to repair his wings and will still be able to fly, after physical therapy. John’s bringing him home and they’ll be here by dinnertime.”

Castiel slumped a little, like the worry over his older brother was the only thing that had been holding him up. Dean sat up and held Cas close as he started crying again. His mother came over and sat with them, not saying a word. His heart hurt terribly, wanting to take Castiel’s hurt from him. He’d gladly bear it for him. His instincts were screaming to hold him close…with all his limbs, to let his Grace comfort him.

Choking it back with more effort than he’d ever had to use, Dean instead gently ran his fingers through Cas’s feathers. They were amazing; so black that in the right light, they shimmered blue. With Castiel’s pale skin, he truly looked ethereal, not of this world. Cas wiped his face clean and looked up at him. Dean kissed him softly, continuing the petting, knowing full well what it meant that Castiel allowed him to do this. Eventually, Cas cried himself out and laid down for a little nap.

Once he was out, Dean left the room quietly, going out the back door. Seeing no one was watching, he jumped their ten foot tall privacy fence like it was nothing and started to hike out into the woods. After nearly an hour, he pulled his shirt off and let his wings out, continuing to walk. A few minutes later, he knew he was being followed. Without him repressing himself, he could sense others quite easily.

“You can come out, Sam,” he called, stopping as he reached a clearing he frequented, the sun shining brightly.

Stretching his arms and wings out briefly, he moved further into the clearing, lying on his stomach in the grass. It felt good to just…be who he was now out here. A cat roughly the size of a young adult tiger jumped out of a nearby tree. It’s fur was the color of chocolate, with a spattering of blonde stripes all over. A pendant of a blue crystal dragon dangled from around its neck. Sam. He changed to his human form, the transformation smooth…almost beautiful, really. Naked as the day he was born, his younger brother laid out in the grass next to him, tail moving back and forth slowly.

“Heard that Dad is bringing Gabriel home later,” he said after several minutes of silence.

“You heard right,” Dean replied.

Another long silence fell between them.

“So…you and Cas are an item, huh?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed heavily. “I guess. Which is none of your business. No offense, Sammy.”

“Have you told him yet?”

“Told him what?” Dean asked, playing stupid.

“Damn it, Dean,” Sam spat, sitting up. “You know damn well what I’m talking about.”

“No,” Dean finally snapped, getting to his feet. “Everything is fine.”

“Bullshit, Dean,” Sam growled. “You can’t keep hiding like this forever.”

“And what about you, Sammy? Do you think you can keep up the charade? Hmm?”

“I’m not blowing bulbs and throwing things around without touching them when I get worked up, am I?”

Dean growled and threw a punch, catching Sam in the jaw.

“That’s a fucking low blow, Sam,” Dean snarled. “Even for you. You know I can’t help it.”

Sam lunged at him, taking him down to the ground and holding him down by the shoulders.

“You’d be able to if you’d just bite the damn bullet and at least tell Cas about yourself! For God’s sake, Dean…you’re always wound so tight everywhere you go. It’s why when you finally start letting go and talk to someone…you tear shit apart.”

Dean threw him off and pinned him to the ground, sitting on his hips. He reared back and punched him again. Sam groaned and spat blood.

“You have no fucking idea what this is like, Sam!” Dean shouted in his face. A tree blew apart nearby, nothing but a pile of splinters. “You don’t know what’s going to happen if I come out!”

“And neither do you!” Sam shouted back, throwing him off. “You’ve got all these pre conceived notions that everyone is going to either treat you like shit for being an Omega or going to run for the hills for being an archangel. Anybody that does that to you doesn’t deserve to make you miserable. And while it may be easier for me to hide…nothing is any easier for me, Dean. I’m just choosing who take a leap of faith with and lay my cards out on the table for them to make their own decision.

Yes, it didn’t work out for me the first time. But that doesn’t mean I should give up on what I want.”

Dean sat up and was about to go after him again when he saw what had happened all around him. An entire tree was obliterated, several bushes were missing most of their leaves. But the worst part of it was that Sam was bleeding and bruised. Because of him. Because he was choosing not to deal with what happened to him. He sighed heavily and eased down beside Sam. Naturally, Sam tensed up, ready to block another blow.

“You’re right, Sam,” Dean said softly, reaching out and laying a hand on his brother’s jaw and healing him. Sam sighed in relief, leaning into his touch. “I’m…I’m very sorry. I feel like such an asshole.”

“It’s nothing, Dean,” Sam told him, reaching out and taking hold of the back of his neck. He pulled him close until their foreheads were touching. “I forgive you, man.”

When they pulled away from each other, Sam was smiling. “You can always be forgiven. But seriously…you need to talk to Cas.”

“The question is how to tell him,” Dean sighed.

“You’ll figure it out,” Sam said. “I’m heading home. I’ve…actually got a date tonight.”

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Dean asked with a grin.

Sam blushed a little. “Her name is Jessica Moore. She moved here a few months ago. I’ve been her partner in art class and…she asked me out.”

He went over to the tree he’d come down from and pulled down a backpack. Sam came back with his phone. After a minute, he handed him the phone, a picture opened up. The girl was about 5’6”. She had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was already pretty well filled out for her age. He handed the phone back to Sam.

“She’s cute,” Dean told him. “You going to tell you about yourself?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, nodding as well. “I figure it’s the easiest way. Before we go anywhere or really get to talking, I’m going to tell her.”

“Let me know how it goes,” Dean told him, stretching again and grabbing his shirt.

“What about you?” Sam asked.

“I’ll do it on my own time,” he replied. “But thank you, Sam. Really.”

Sam changed and ran off through the woods towards home. Dean decided to fly home, using the time to think about what Sam had told him.

 

*Castiel*

 

He was careful helping Gabriel upstairs when he got home. And he felt terrible about it. It was his fault that he’s in this position. Once upstairs, his brother let out a sigh of relief and laid out in the bed in the spare room. The scars were horrid. He had one starting from his right temple going down his cheek to his chin. There was a jagged one going all the way down the outside of his forearm. His back was a mess of scars, several burn scars from the iron still visible. And the scars on his wings…it made him want to cry. They were amazing; a lovely gold color. But now…several feathers were gone, making them look patchy. Scars crisscrossed the bases…where Raphael had tried to cut them off.

“Would you like something to eat?” he asked him quietly.

“I’m ok,” Gabriel replied quietly. “Love you, buddy.”

“I love you too, brother,” Castiel told him, leaving him to sleep.

Going downstairs, he felt helpless. He needed to help Gabriel in any way he could. But there was nothing else he could do right now. Gabriel may never be the same again after this. Once downstairs, he went into the dining room. Everyone was sitting down to dinner, Mary making a plate and setting it in the stove, most likely for Gabriel. That was it. He broke down yet again, a combination of relief that they were free of abuse, that he was in good company…that Dean wanted to be with him. He went to his knees and just wept. As he was pulled to his feet, he found himself in Dean’s arms.

There was a loud throat clear that made them look towards the table. His dad was looking at them both, totally shocked.

“So…you’re gay now?” his dad all but growled. “Is that it? Or you throwing him a pity fuck?”

He flinched at the remark, not expecting that from Dean’s father. Sure, he’d always been really gruff and always watching him or Gabriel when they were over. But for him to be a bigot? Dean took a deep breath and really looked at his father, still holding Cas tightly. He gladly accepted the small comfort.

“Yes, dad,” Dean replied calmly. “Castiel and I are now in a relationship. I’ve had these feelings for him for a long time now and I’m tired of fighting it.”

“No son of mine is…,” his dad started to snarl, but his mom whacked him on the head with her largest spoon.

“If you finish that sentence John Winchester, I will boot your ass out of this house,” she snapped. “I never thought you’d be so close minded.”

They sat down at the table and started to eat dinner. It was a very tense meal, no one saying anything to each other. When dinner was done and everything put away, his dad put on his coat, grabbed his keys and slammed the front door on his way out. Mary went to the door and opened it.

“And don’t come back tonight unless you’ve had some sense knocked into you!” she shouted. He slumped in his chair, exhaustion hitting him hard. He’d had enough drama to last him a lifetime.

 

*Dean*

 

Cas was fading fast against him. Poor guy was so worried about his older brother, he didn’t sleep much. His mother handed a pill to Castiel, with a glass of juice. 

“Take it, honey. It will let you sleep through the night, which you really need.”

Dean helped him take it. It was one of his mother’s fast acting sedatives. Ten minutes later, Castiel was out like a light. He carried him upstairs to the guest room they’d slept in together and tucked him in. Giving his angel a kiss goodnight, Dean left him to rest. Hearing a muffled whine from the room across the hall, Dean went in to find Gabriel thrashing weakly. Clearly he was plagued by nightmares.

When he sat on the side of the bed, Gabriel snapped awake, shooting up into a sitting position, his wings flaring. Dean couldn’t hide his wince at the shape his wings were in. The guy had been really popular with the ladies in school because of his wings. He’d always been very outgoing and fun. Now…the guy had a haunted look on his face and was clearly depressed. Dean placed his hand on his shoulder. Gabriel pulled back before he realized who was sitting next to him.

“One second,” he said, getting up again.

Closing the door and locking it, Dean took his shirt off, letting his wings stretch out before sitting next to Gabriel again. The angel just stared at him, totally awestruck by him. Gabriel reached out and let his hand barely brush his feathers.

“Careful doing that, Gabe,” he warned, shivering all over.

“You’re an Omega?” Gabriel asked, head tilted curiously.

Dean nodded.

“And Cas still doesn’t know, does he?” he asked.

“No. I’m afraid to tell him,” he said.

“Dean,” Gabriel sighed. “Castiel loves you as you are. No matter what. You need to tell him.”

“I know I do. It’s…god, it’s terrifying.”

“The hardest things in life are scary,” Gabriel said. “Just look at me. Telling the cops what happened made me want to tear my eyes out. I feel dirty from all of it. I…can’t even get close to anyone because of it and I hate that my bastard of a brother did this to me.” He smiled softly. “But with your situation…I know things will go well. Castiel isn’t like other angels. He will treat you the way you deserve. Look…school lets out next week for the summer. Take him on a trip for a couple of weeks and tell him.”

“That’s…not a bad idea,” Dean said with a smile. He pulled Gabriel close and hugged him, tucking his wings back in. “Thanks, man.”

“Anytime,” Gabriel replied with a smile.

“What about you, though?” Dean asked.

“I’ve got a lot of therapy ahead of me,” he answered. “Both mental and physical. But I’ll have your brother and mother to help me. Besides…I think a couple of the nurses at the hospital have a thing for scarred guys.”

Dean chuckled, ruffling Gabriel’s hair.

"How was it you knew what I was the other night?" Dean asked. "It's been bugging the hell out of me. Not to mention it has me nervous that anyone can tell."

Gabriel shrugged. "I've always been super sensitive to different energies. I was hurting so badly that my body was searching for the closest being that could heal me. That's when I noticed the warmth of your Grace. Hell, if I couldn't sense you while well and neither of my brothers could sense you...you are repressed to a degree that if anyone royally pisses you off, you could wipe out a few city blocks. Be very careful with that, Dean." 

“Thanks. Well...I’m heading to my room to chill,” he said, getting up and putting his shirt on. “You need anything?”

“I’d like something to eat,” Gabriel said. “And to use the bathroom. You…you mind helping me out?”

He smiled and helped him out of bed. “Not at all.”

 

*Sam*

 

He could feel his tail twitching relentlessly against his leg as he waited for Jessica to show up. They’d agreed to meet at the playground in the park before heading out for dinner…maybe a movie. His stomach was nothing but a large knot. Just like the last time he’d decided to ‘out’ himself to someone, he felt…anxious. Terrified, but a little excited.

“Hey, Sam!” he heard Jessica call out.

Turning towards the sound of her voice, he felt his mouth go dry and silently thanked himself for actually wearing his nicest clothes; his new, black jeans and a blue dress shirt. Jessica was dressed in a green and yellow sundress, her hair pulled back from her face and done up in a loose braid. Seeing her like this…it warmed him from the inside out. He felt that she could actually accept him.

*Please let this feeling be right,* he said to himself.

“Hi,” he managed to say, smiling. “You look great.”

“So do you,” she said with a soft smile. “Where are we going for dinner?”

“You said one time that you really like Chinese…so I got a reservation at that new place over on Main Street. But I thought we’d take a walk through the park first,” Sam replied.

“You’re so sweet,” Jess told him, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. She laughed softly when she saw the blush on his cheeks.

She reached out and took his hand, which made his heart race quite a bit. As they headed deeper into the park, heading in the direction of Main Street, Sam took a shot and put his arm around her waist. Jessica moved in closer to him, giving him a soft sigh. He choked back a purr, knowing that the charm wouldn’t be able to hide it. Once they were at the park’s center, Sam stopped. So far…things were going well. But that didn’t mean anything.

“Something wrong?” she asked, looking up at him.

The concern on her face ate at him something awful. He was actually considering not telling her, that he already had more than he could ask for. But he knew he had to.

“Before we go any further…,” Sam began, sitting her on a tree stump just off the path. “I really like you…and would like to date you, if things go well tonight. That being said…there’s something you need to know about me.”

“What is it, Sam?” she asked, looking a little freaked out.

“I’m a Were,” he replied, fingering the charm around his neck. “This is a masking charm I wear to hide what I am because of my dad being a Hunter.” He looked down at his feet. “But while I hide from my family and most of the world for my own safety…I don’t want to hide from you.”

Several minutes passed by in silence. He was about to look up…expecting to see her gone, but he felt her hand on his cheek. She gently turned his face to make him look at her.

“May I see?” she asked softly.

Sam nodded, taking his charm off. He pulled his tail out of his pants as he heard her gasp of surprise. He still expected her to run off screaming. Again, she shocked him by reaching behind him and gently running her fingers through the fur of his tail. It felt so damn good…he purred loudly.

“Can I…?” she started to ask, but he got it.

He smiled and sat on the same stump he’d sat her on, tilting his head so she could look at his ears. She was very gentle as she touched him, pulling more purrs from him. Looking at his watch, he noticed they only had about ten minutes to get to the restaurant.

“We should get going if we don’t want to be late for our reservation,” Sam said as he pulled away from her fingers reluctantly. “If you still want to go, that is.”  
“I’d love to,” she said with a grin.

Joy flared in his heart as he put his charm back on. He then took her arm in his, leading her out of the park. At the restaurant, they were seated quickly and it didn’t take them long to decide on what they wanted. As the waiter left, Jessica leaned over their table.

“So that charm…how does it work?” she asked, clearly curious.

“It uses a simple magic spell that keeps everyone aside from myself seeing my ears, eyes, tail and from hearing any soft purrs I might let out,” he replied. “I can look in a mirror and see my true self, but no one else can while I wear it.” They talked about each other; their likes and dislikes, favorite books. School. When their food came, Sam looked over to her. “I…uh…I have to ask…have you had anyone close to you manifest? You’ve taken what I am really well.”

She smiled and shook her head.

“No, I haven’t,” she replied. “But I’ve had all kinds of neighbors; demons, Weres…even an angel once. And they’ve been like anyone else I’ve met. There’s nothing wrong with what you are. And if people have a problem with it, then they can just move on and leave you to your life.” She reached across the table and patted his hand. “And Sam? I’ve liked you since we first met in class. You’re smart, funny and so helpful to others. I’m really glad you asked me out. I’m having a great time.”

He smiled and let himself purr just loud enough that it would get through the mask, but not enough for everyone around them to notice.

“So am I,” he replied, going back to his dinner and starting a conversation about their upcoming summer vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, was polishing up the chapter. I've decided that the relationship building was going to be done quite a bit in the beginning, in order to address other issues later in the story. And pretty soon, Dean's going to have his hands full when he comes out.


	4. Chapter 4

A week later…

 

*Dean*

 

“Going off on a trip with your little play toy, Dean?” he heard his father say from behind him.

“Back off, dad,” he sighed, finished packing the trunk and closed it up. “What I do with my vacation and my life is up to me.”

“Make--,” his dad was about to say when his mother came outside, giving him a nasty glare. He shut the hell up. She then turned to Dean, smiling widely.

“Here you go, sweetheart,” she said, handing him a large cooler. “I made some food for you two…for the road.”

“Thanks mom,” he told her, pulling her in for a hug. “I’ll call you when we get there, ok?”

She kissed his cheek before moving away from him. “Both of you have fun.”

Castiel came out just as his mother was heading in. She gave him a big hug and a kiss too, which Cas accepted with his usual grace. Dean let himself purr softly as Cas came at him. The guy was looking amazing. His clothes were new, he was freshly showered and his wings were freshly groomed.

“Hey there,” Dean said softly as he closed the distance between them, pulling Castiel close. “You look great.”

“So do you,” Cas replied, putting his arms around his waist.

Dean made a point to ignore his father as he leaned in and kissed him.

“You ready to go?” he asked.

Cas nodded. “You sure Gabriel is going to be ok?”

“He’ll be ok,” he told him, running a hand through his hair. “My parents and my brothers will be here for him. He’s in good hands.”

Castiel smiled at him and took the cooler, setting it in the backseat. Dean couldn’t help but feel like he was digesting glass as he got behind the wheel. They were quiet as they drove out of town, Dean breathing a sigh of relief as they got on the open road; nothing but trees and the occasional field of corn as far as can be seen.

“Sounds like you really needed to get away, hmm?” Cas asked softly.

“With the way my Dad’s been…yeah,” he murmured. “It really hurts to know that he can hate me for what we have. I love him so much it hurts like he just stabbed me. I’ve idolized the man and he practically disowns me because I don’t love who he thinks I should.”

“Dean, he’s still your father,” Cas said. “No matter what happens…he still loves you. I’ve yet to meet a parent that could truly stop loving their children.”

“We’ll see about that,” Dean told him.

They went quiet for a while. Castiel reached over and took hold of his hand. He smiled a little and kept on driving. Two hours later, they stopped for a quick fill up and bathroom break. As they got back in the car, Cas turned to him again.

“Where are we going anyway, Dean?” he asked him as he pulled away from the gas station.

Dean grinned a little.

“We’re heading over to a food and music festival over in Maricopa,” he replied. “It’s got a ton of different events going on over the next two weeks and I figured it would allow us to have a nice time together, away from people we know. To just…be us.”

“Sounds perfect,” Cas said, undoing his seat belt and sliding over to lay his head on his shoulder. “How much longer we going to be driving?”

“Got at least another few hours or so,” he replied. “Why do you ask?”

He shivered all over when he felt Cas kiss the side of his neck, one hand sliding down his chest and into his pants. Dean swerved a little on the road when Castiel found his cock and started stroking. He held his wings tight as Cas nipped at his throat, starting to stroke him seriously. Dean’s heart started pounding in his chest as Castiel’s head moved lower. When he felt Cas’s breath on his straining cock, Dean put the brakes on hard and slid off the road and onto the shoulder. Throwing the car in park and cutting the engine, he panted heavily. Castiel wasted no time then. He took Dean into his mouth and sucked hard, just barely holding the base of his cock.

“Cas…,” he groaned, running a hand through his soft hair, his hips moving slightly. “Not…ohh…going…going…,”

Barely able to breathe when Cas started humming and swallowing hard, he thrust his hips up hard as he came. His whole body shuddered and it was even harder to hold himself back from truly letting go than it had been the first time they’d fooled around. When he could take a full breath once again, Cas let him go and zipped him back up, purring softly. Dean couldn’t help but blush, a little embarrassed he couldn’t last longer. Castiel just smiled at him and gave him another kiss.

“Don’t be ashamed, Dean,” Cas told him, taking Dean’s hand in his and putting it between his legs. “I find it quite flattering.”

Dean growled as he rubbed at him hard. Castiel’s wings flared open, Cas wincing when his wings were hitting the seats or the windshield. Kissing him deep, Dean unzipped Cas’s pants and gripped his hard cock with his right hand, while his left reached up and dug into his feathers. Cas keened in the back of his throat as he carded his fingers through his feathers, tugging slightly. Pulling at his wing, Dean moved down his body as it sprawled across the bench seat, tugging his pants down a little more for himself. He hadn’t done much of this before, but God help him…he was determined to reciprocate.

“Dean…,” he moaned, fisting his hair as he went down on him.

He couldn’t help but groan around Cas’s arousal, loving the feel of it, the taste of it. Dean tried to pull the same moves Cas did on him, but Cas was at least an inch longer than he was and just as thick. He ended up choking, pulling back off for some air. Not about to let his shortcomings ruin the moment, Dean took as much as he could in his mouth and down his throat, stroking the rest while he ran his hand through Cas’s wing.

Clearly, he was doing something right because Castiel didn’t last much longer than he did, his hand tightening in his hair as he thrust in a little further. Dean swallowed quickly, taking every last drop. He didn’t want to ruin his seats after all. Castiel purred loudly, a clear indicator to Dean that he’s more than satisfied. Dean put him back in his pants, ensuring he was clean. Letting out a deep breath, he put his head against Cas’s chest, just resting for a moment.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t…give you as good a treatment as you gave me,” Dean whispered, unable to keep from feeling self-conscious. That he hadn’t been as good to him.

“I love you, Dean,” Cas purred. “And what you did…was amazing. Really.”

Sitting up, he kissed Cas briefly, moving back behind the wheel while Cas zipped up and put his belt back on. Tucking his wings around himself, he settled in, looking out the window. Dean couldn’t help but smile as he turned on the radio, finding some classic rock. The rest of their trip was spent in quiet. But unlike a lot of the silences in the house of late, this was…peaceful. By the time they’d pulled into the hotel parking lot, the sun was going down. And they were both tired, hungry, and wanting to be out of the car.

Cas got out and got the food cooler from the back seat. Making sure the doors were locked, Dean pulled his wallet out and tossed Castiel the keys.

“You get the bags,” he said, heading for the door. “I’ll get us checked in.”

It didn’t take long for the girl at the front desk to check his reservation, take the money he’d saved at his part time job at the local salvage yard for this, and give him his keys. By the time he was done checking in, Cas had brought in the bags, setting them at his feet. Dean took the bags and the cooler, handing Cas a key.

“Room 1025,” he told him, heading for the elevators.

It wasn’t one of the big resort hotels, but it was still one of the nicer ones. Once on the elevator, he hit the button for the 10th floor. A few minutes later, they opened the door to their room. Dean went in first. Bathroom was just to the right of the door, a nice big Jacuzzi style tub inside right beside the toilet. To the left was a large closet. There was a short wall in front of them, opening out to the room on the right. Dean had asked for a room to accommodate angels, since they were much larger than most hotel rooms. The bed was the angel version of a King, at least a foot, foot and a half wider than a typical King sized bed. A nice couch sat facing into the room, with large windows right behind it. A small coffee table sat just a foot in front of the couch. Two bedside tables sat on either side of the bed, a lamp beside the couch. The dresser and desk sat along the right hand side of the room, directly across from the bed, a large flat screen TV sitting on top.

“I love your car, Dean,” Castiel sighed, flopping onto the bed, “But I’m really glad to be out of it.”

“You and me both,” he laughed, sitting their bags in a corner out of the way and the cooler on the coffee table.

They got out some sandwiches; roast beef and turkey. With chipotle mayo for Cas on some of them, spicy brown mustard for Dean. His mom had also packed their favorite chips and cookies. She was always so thoughtful. With their hunger sated, Dean knew that he had to come clean to Cas now…or chance ruining their little vacation. Cas cleaned up, going over to his bag. He stood straight again, holding some soap, a sponge, and a fresh pair of boxers. He gave him a grin.

“I’m going to shower,” he said. “Perhaps…you’d like to join me?”

“Cas, wait,” Dean said, getting to his feet. “We need to talk.” He gestured to the bed. “Please sit.”

He complied, sitting his stuff on the bedside table and sitting down.

“What is it, Dean?” he asked, looking a little worried.

“I didn’t decide to do this as just a vacation,” he answered, starting to pace and trying to keep calm. “I put this trip together so that I could talk to you with no interruptions…and no prying eyes.” He turned to look at Cas. “There’s something about me that I haven’t told you. Only Sam, a couple of doctors, my support group counselor…and now your brother knows about this. And it’s been eating away at me hard. I can’t take it anymore.” Dean took a pause to take a long drink of water. “I manifested as an angel 3 years ago.”

“How is that even possible, Dean?” Cas chuckled after several minutes. “I would’ve at least felt something when around you to hint at it.”

Dean shook his head.

“I keep myself wrapped up so tight that if I were to get angry or really emotional…I can do a lot of damage,” he replied, taking another deep breath as he took off his shirt.

*Moment of truth,* he thought to himself as he let go of everything, letting it all out in the open, except for his wings.

He wasn’t ready to let that go just yet. Castiel’s eyes went wide as he no doubt felt his Grace now he was no longer stomping it down to where he was practically choking on it. Cas’s eyes glittered with tears.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?” Cas asked, his voice thick with unshed tears. “Couldn’t…couldn’t you trust me?”

“Oh baby,” he murmured, going down on his knees before Cas, placing his head on his thigh. “I was scared. Downright terrified that if I told you…you’d treat me like others would knowing about what I really am. There’s no way I can tell my family. And I hate having to hide, to feel so…ashamed of myself.”

“What do you have to be ashamed about?” Cas asked quietly, running his hand through his hair.

“This,” Dean all but breathed, squeezing his eyes shut as he unfurled his wings. Tears fell as he heard Cas’s breath hitch. “This is what has me so afraid. Of everyone. Being an Omega archangel.”

When Cas didn’t move or say anything, Dean sobbed aloud. He couldn’t hold it in. Not anymore. He was…tired. So tired of being who he wasn’t anymore. He just wanted to be himself with Cas. With who he loved.

“Dean, look at me,” Cas murmured, still stroking his hair. He shook his head, trembling all over. Castiel took both hands and made him look at him. Dean wanted to weep harder at what he saw. Castiel smiled a little, tears in his eyes. He didn’t look afraid or repulsed. He looked the same as he always did. “What made you think that I’d think any less of you?”

“Because I’m an emotionally repressed asshole that has serious father issues,” Dean said with a sob. “I hate myself for it.”

“Oh Dean,” Cas sighed. “You are an amazing male. You care so much for everyone, putting them before you…staying so strong. I love you just like this, Dean. And I thank you for telling me. I can’t imagine how hard it was.”

“More than you know,” he sighed, purring as Cas resumed his stroking. “I love you, Cas. And I thank God…whoever is listening, that I at least have you.”

“Come on,” Cas purred. “Get up here with me.”

Dean couldn’t help but blush as he got up on the bed with Cas, stretching out on his back, careful not to hurt himself. He couldn’t help but tremble as his nerves got the better of him. Castiel just smiled and moved over him, draping his lean body over Dean’s more muscled one. He kissed him softly, inviting Dean to open to him. He moaned softly, opening to Cas. Cas moaned, his kiss becoming more forceful. Dean reached up and cradled the back of Cas’s head, his fingers threading through his soft black hair. When he pulled back from the kiss, his eyes drifted over to Dean’s left side, focusing on his wings. They were trembling…aching to be touched.

“May I touch?” Castiel asked, his voice a low whisper.

Swallowing hard, Dean nodded. Cas smiled and kissed him again. Dean felt himself grow more relaxed, his back arching slightly as he grew more aroused. When he felt Castiel’s hand fist the feathers of one of his wings, he cried out. It was so intense…he couldn’t hold back and orgasmed hard. Cas held him through it, easing up on the touches to his wings as he recovered.

“Jesus,” he gasped, his whole body still shivering. “Damn good thing I didn’t let anyone else do that.”

“I agree,” Cas added, still running his hand through Dean’s feathers. “But don’t worry…the sensitivity will go away with time.” Still running his hand through his feathers, Castiel moved lower, kissing Dean’s throat…and kept moving down. “Now…we can do whatever we’d like. And you don’t have to hold back on me anymore.”  
Dean couldn’t help but whimper when he felt Cas’s lips on his chest, then his stomach. He gripped the covers underneath him, hips lifting off the bed as Castiel undid his belt, and removed it. Unzipping his pants, Cas grabbed his pants and underwear, pulling them down and off, along with his socks and his shoes. Cas purred as he gently stroked his thighs and stomach, his wings spread wide. Cas moved off the bed, puzzling Dean. “How about that shower, hmm?” he asked softly, taking his clothes off as he headed for the bathroom.

Dean got up and followed him, a low purr thrumming in his chest. He started the shower, getting it to the right temperature. There were two showerheads on either side, due to angels tending to have more surface area to clean, what with their wings and all. They both stepped into the tub on either side, Dean careful not to hit Cas with his wings. He stood in front of the showerhead closest to him, just letting the hot water wash over him. The water felt good running through his feathers.

“Feels good, yes?” Castiel purred, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

“Yeah,” he said, his back arching into Cas’s.

Dean moaned Cas’s name when he gently ran soap through his wings, cleaning them very carefully. Once the soap was rinsed out, he soaped up a sponge and reached around him, scrubbing his chest. God it felt good…to just let someone care for him for once. Instead of it always being him taking care of everyone else. When Cas moved down to his stomach and lower, Dean jerked, feeling unbelievably sensitive.

“Easy, Dean,” Cas said softly, keeping his touch light as he gripped Dean’s renewed arousal. “I’ve got you.”

He gasped, then groaned as Castiel started to seriously touch him. Dean could feel Cas’s arousal rubbing against his ass. Cas’s hand moved lower…reaching for his other sex.

“God…Cas,” he whined, his body moving of its own accord as Cas’s fingers rubbed gently before dipping into him. That caused Dean to purr loudly. He stood on his toes and lowered his torso, causing Castiel’s arousal to slip between his legs, rubbing against the hardest and hottest parts of him. “Please, Cas…I need you.”

“Not here,” Castiel purred, moving away from him. “Come on…let’s get dry and we’ll…,” He paused to turn him around and kiss him. “we’ll take this somewhere much more comfortable.”

Dean was a mess at this point, his hands trembling as he toweled off, flapping his wings quickly to dry them. Castiel was right there was him, quickly drying off before tackling him, shoving him up against the wall. Before he could say anything, Cas kissed him hard, rubbing himself up against him hard. As Dean really got into it, Cas yanked him away from the wall, pulling him through the door and out into the room. They bumped off the walls, finally making it to the bed. Dean laid back, sprawled across the bed as Cas climbed over top of him. He attacked his mouth again, Cas’s wings curling down around them both, his feathers brushing through Dean’s.

“Yes,” Dean growled as Cas’s hand went back between his legs, pushing into him again. Dean was more than ready for this…had had a number of dreams about it, in fact. He moved his hips with Cas’s gentle pushes into him, his fingers scissoring…stretching him open. He reached up and ran his hands through both of his wings. Cas got even more keyed up. “Please, Cas. Need. You. Now.”

Castiel growled low in his throat as he eased between Dean’s legs, spreading them wide. Dean was naturally nervous…having never been in this position. Cas just gave him a smile and moved closer, getting into position. Dean took a deep breath and relaxed as Cas finally started to sink into his body. He felt huge as he pushed into him slowly, filling him perfectly.

“Cas…,” Dean breathed, holding Cas to him tightly, keeping him still. “Don’t…don’t move. Not…yet.”

“I know,” Cas panted, holding himself over Dean. “I never thought I would have anything like this. Especially with you.”

He kissed him with care. Dean let his wings wrap around Cas, their feathers shuffling together, white and black entwined. Castiel’s arousal twitched deep in him, making him moan, tightening around Cas in a way that made him grind into him. And with that, Cas started to move in him. Dean growled, pulling Cas to him hard. He started moving faster, harder. They kissed with abandon, Dean leaving scratches on Cas’s back…his sides. Even some on the base of his wings, where they protrude from the skin. When Cas bit his throat and growled possessively, that was it for Dean.

“I love you, Cas!” he screamed as he came full force, no holding back whatsoever.

Castiel buried himself deep and held still as his orgasm hit him just as hard. Both of them shuddered violently, their wings tightening around each other until all light was blocked from their vision. All they could see, hear…feel was one another. Cas panted against Dean’s neck as he came back down to earth, lightly kissing and nipping his throat. Dean nuzzled against him, feeling…safe. Loved for who he is. It was the most right he’d ever felt.

“Love you too, Dean,” he purred, moving in him again.

Dean moaned as Cas started in again. All thought was pushed from his mind until there was nothing but him and Castiel. They went three more times after that, finally collapsing together in a sprawl of limbs.

“Thank you,” he purred. “And for the record…we will leave this room to go to the festival.”

“Ok,” Cas said with a smile. “But maybe not for a day or two?”

Dean could only grin as he cuddled into Cas, everything feeling perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

*Dean*

 

A week after their vacation began, he was feeling amazing. Both he and Castiel had spent the first two days in their room, just enjoying each other. The rest of the week they enjoyed the festival; going to concerts, sampling the multitude of tasty foods from around the world. Cas has been amazing. Very loving and sweet to him. Nothing had changed between them and he was grateful for it. Picking up food from a few of the food trucks, they headed back to their hotel room, to get out of the heat. Damn, it was hot. Once they were in their room, Dean shucked his shirt off and let his wings out. He still refused to go out with them displayed in public.

“Is the AC on?” Dean asked, wiping his face off with his shirt. “It’s boiling in here.”

When he turned to Cas, he was completely frozen in place.

“What?” he asked.

“Dean,” Cas replied slowly. “The AC is cranked all the way up. It feels like a freezer in here.”

“Oh no,” Dean whimpered, going to his bag and yanking open his bags, tearing through them. He found his birth control…but not his heat suppressants. “Shit.”  
“What’s wrong?” Cas asked.

“I didn’t pack my heat suppressants, Cas. I’m…going into full blown heat.”

He paled. “Dean…I promise I won’t leave you here to suffer. But I need to know…are you on the pill?”

“Yes,” Dean moaned, his arousal starting to spike, all but ripping the rest of his clothes off.

Castiel growled viciously, tackling him to the bed as mating rut hit him full on, tearing the clothes from his body. He went at him hard and fast. If anyone was going by their room…they’d swear someone was being murdered. Once Dean was sated after an hour and a half of rough sex, he watched Castiel write a note on a blank door knocker, then leave for a minute before coming back.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“That was to inform the hotel staff that my mate is in heat and to not disturb us save for bringing food,” Cas explained, running a hand through Dean’s feathers again. “And an order for dinner later, of course.”

Dean couldn’t help but blush. He’d called him his mate. That was a serious step for the both of them. Castiel simply smiled and kissed him again.

“I would be honored for you to be my mate, Dean,” Cas purred. “Nothing would make me happier.”

“No offense, Cas,” he began, “But that’s a huge step for us. We’ve been together for barely a month. Are you sure we aren’t moving too fast?”

“It feels right to me,” Cas replied, taking Dean’s hand and placing it over his heart. “Right here. That’s all that matters.”

Dean sighed, leaning in for a kiss as his heat started to flare up again. They were all over each other for the next three days, mating nearly nonstop. When it was finally over, they slept for a full day. They were able to enjoy the last of the festival and headed home around mid afternoon of the final day. It was a peaceful drive, Dean feeling the best he’s had in a very long time. They got back close to dark and were pretty tired.

“We’re home!” Dean called out, bringing their bags in.

He couldn’t help but feel wound up again, having to suppress himself once more. But at least he could take solace in the fact he didn’t have to hide from Cas any longer. His mother and Sam greeted them, hugging first Dean, then Castiel, making his angel blush heavily.

“Where’s Dad?” Dean asked.

“Working a late shift,” Mary replied. “And don’t worry; he’s not going to be so bigoted. At least in front of you, baby. Did you have a good time?”

“Very much so,” Castiel replied with a purr, nuzzling his throat.

Dean blushed a little, kissing the top of his head.

“Let’s go upstairs and watch TV,” Cas suggested, grabbing one of the bags. “Maybe bring some dinner along.”

“I like the way you think,” Dean told him softly. “Let’s go.”

 

*John*

 

He held up the crime scene tape for his partner. Garth ducked under it and he followed, walking up to the house. Going inside, Garth paled and then ran back outside to lose his dinner in the bushes. It was a blood bath. Blood was splattered everywhere, thick ropes still slowly dripping down the wallpaper. As he moved further in, John found more blood soaked into the carpets, the living room furniture…even the dining room was painted red with it. Showing his badge to one of the other detectives on scene, they let him in to kitchen, where the bodies were. He couldn’t believe it; the girl was the only one they could even I.D. with photos. She’d been stabbed several times…everywhere. Her clothes had been stripped off and it was obvious she’d been raped, the evidence left behind on her. Probably in her too. The other two victims hadn’t been so lucky. They had been hacked into pieces, left scattered all over the place. The heads were left on the butcher block, skin filleted off and mangled to the point of being unrecognizable.

“So why are you guys calling me in?” he asked. “Looks like the work of a real wacko here.”

“This,” one of the uniformed officers replied, handing him an evidence bag.

Inside were several gold feathers, some crushed and mangled, with a little blood dried on the ends of the quills. Like they’d been ripped out. Putting on a glove, he reached in the bag, took one out and examined it.

“Definitely an angel's feathers,” John sighed. “Damn. I was hoping this wouldn’t be one for us.” He yawned loudly as he put the feather back in the bag and sealed it. “I’ll take these to the lab.”

The bag was then snatched from his hand. Turning, he came face to face with a very pale Garth.

“No,” he said. “I’ll take these to the lab. You go home and get some sleep. You haven’t slept or eaten well since Dean and Castiel left on vacation. They should be home now. Why don’t you go and spend some time with him?” John let him have the evidence bag and went outside, getting in their car. Garth opened his door, jingling the keys. “Sorry, man. I’m driving.” Grumbling, he got back out of the car and went around to the other side and got in the passenger side. Garth got behind the wheel, put his belt on and started the car. They were quiet for the most part. “John…I know it’s hard to accept Dean being with Castiel. But you know as well as I do that he’s still your son and he loves you.”

“Yeah. I know,” he sighed heavily. “When he first told me…I was so angry. Honestly, not because he’s gay. What made me so pissed is that I didn’t feel like I knew my own son. That he was hiding from me…afraid of me. I’ve done what I can to make sure my boys know they can come to me and tell me anything. The last thing I want is for my children to be afraid of me.”

“You need to tell him that,” Garth said softly. “He thinks you hate him for loving Castiel. That you hate him for who he is.”

“Damn it,” John murmured, looking out the window. “I’m such an idiot.”

“You’re human,” Garth replied. “Everyone makes mistakes. What matters is that you try and own up to those mistakes. Talk to him.”

John nodded, staying quiet the rest of the way home. Garth dropped him off at home, at the curb since Dean’s car was back in the driveway. Once he was in the house, he found Sam draped on the couch, talking on the phone. Probably to his new girlfriend, Jessica. She was a sweet girl and she made his middle child happy. Going to the back of the house and into the laundry room, he grabbed a fresh pair of sweats and a shirt and took a quick shower in the guest bathroom. Now clean and dressed, John went upstairs and ended up right outside Dean’s room. The door was open and they were watching a movie, his favorite movie actually; The Quick and The Dead. Castiel was propped up against the headboard of Dean’s bed, wings spread a little. Dean was lying beside him, head in Castiel’s lap. They did look great together. And very happy as well. Knocking on the doorjamb, they both startled, Dean shooting up into a sitting position, looking…afraid. That made him feel like shit. He stepped in as they paused the movie, sitting in Dean’s desk chair on the other side of the room.

“Did you two have a good time?” he asked softly.

“We did,” Dean replied, clearly steeling himself for more hateful talk.

“Dean,” he sighed, “I’m very sorry for the way I acted before you left. I love you, son. And I don’t hate you for being with Castiel here. What I was angry about was the fact you felt you had to hide from me. Son…I’ve never wanted to make you feel scared to come and talk to me.”

They were quiet for several minutes. When the silence was finally broken by sniffling, John looked up to find Dean scrambling off the bed and coming at him. He hugged him tightly, quietly sobbing in his arms. He held him back just as tightly, Dean trembling pretty hard.

“I love you too, Dad,” he said quietly, kissing his cheek. “I hate the way I’ve felt when I was keeping it from you. I’m so tired of all the lies and the secrets.”

“What are you talking about, Dean?” he asked, very confused by that remark.

“Dad…there are some other things I’ve been keeping from you. I’m sorry that I’ve done this to you…but I had to.”

“What…what is it?” he asked, keeping calm.

“I…I don’t think now is the time to tell,” he replied, clearly looking very nervous. “Sam and I…we have a group we go to every Friday night. Anyone is welcome to come and…I want you, mom, Adam and Castiel to come. I will tell you then. Would…would that be ok? I just…I need time before telling you about this.”

“That will be just fine, Dean,” John told him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it reassuringly and giving him a smile. “Mind if I stay and watch the rest of the movie?”

Dean grinned and nodded. “We’re at the best part,” he said.

It was nice to spend time with Dean and Castiel. The angel obviously hadn’t seen the movie and was talking at the screen. Dean was clearly a lot more relaxed than he’d been recently. Which now that he knew Dean had been hiding things from him…looking back, it made the tension and the almost shying away from them more apparent. It had been odd. He wanted to know what Dean was talking about. But for his son…he could wait for Friday. After the movie was over, he headed out and went to his and Mary’s bedroom. She was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair. He moved to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he murmured. “I talked with Dean.”

“Did you drive him out of the house this time?” she snapped, getting up and turning to face him.

“No,” he replied. “I apologized and told him that I still love him. Which I do. I didn’t mean to get so mad. It’s just the fact he felt he had to hide from me that pissed me off. But I know it was stupid and childish and so I apologized. He also told me that he has something to tell us. But he wants to tell us this Friday, at a group he and Sam have been going to.”

“He told me something about that,” Mary said. “Are you going to go?”

“Yeah,” he said. “And love…I promise that I’m going to keep an open mind and not get mad at him. Whatever it is…I’m sure there was a reason for it.”

She smiled and hugged him tight, nuzzling his chest. He kissed the top of her head, putting his arms around her waist. Dragging her to the bed, he eased them both under the covers. Mary chuckled when he started kissing her throat, his hand dipping down to her butt.

“Mmm…it has been a while,” she purred, moving into his strokes.

John couldn’t help but grin when Mary got him on his back and straddled him.

 

*Dean*

 

When Castiel dozed off and fell asleep, Dean went downstairs for a drink. He found Sam with a can of soda in his hand, turning the phone off with the other.

“How’s Jess?” he asked with a small smile.

Sam grinned back. “She’s doing great. And…she’s planning on coming with us to our next group.”

“Good,” Dean replied. “I…I asked Mom, Dad, Adam, and Cas to come with.” He sighed heavily. “I’m going to come out to our parents. I’m done hiding.”

Sam froze, looking at him with wide eyes. “Dean…that’s a huge step for you. Are you sure you’re ready for that?"

“I feel that I’m never going to be ready,” he answered. “But after the amazing vacation I took with Cas…without having to hide and feel ashamed of myself, then coming home and going back to what I was doing…I can’t do it anymore.”

Sam walked over and hugged him tight.

“I’m with you, Dean,” he said. “I’ll do this with you. No matter what happens, we’ll be together.”

He smiled and after they ended their hug, Dean grabbed some juice and headed back upstairs to his room, feeling the weight of his decision. But he was determined to see it to the end.

 

Friday Night

 

*Dean*

 

“Oh damn…,” Dean groaned as he, Cas, Sam and Jess got out of his car at the community center. “I think I’m really going to hurl.”

He bent over at the waist, taking deep breaths, his whole body trembling. Cas and Sam came over to him and rubbed his back.

“Just breathe nice and deep, Dean,” Cas said in his ear. “I know this is going to be hard. But I believe it’s the right decision. And no matter what happens tonight…you still have me. As well as Sam, Jessica, Jo and Ellen. We will always be there to catch you.”

A few minutes later, Dean felt much calmer and stood tall as they walked into the center. His parents and their younger brother showed up after Dean had calmed and followed them inside. Garth was already there and they took their seats within the circle. Dean had Cas on his right, Sam on his left. Next was Jessica, then their parents. Garth was on Cas’s right. Ten minutes later, everyone else had arrived and were seated.

“Evening everyone,” Garth began. “Tonight, we have a few guests here with Dean and Sam.” He turned to them. “Would you care to introduce them to the group?”

Dean nodded. “The lovely young lady with Sam today is his new girlfriend, Jessica.” He turned to Castiel. “This…this is my unofficial mate, Castiel. And then the couple next to Jessica are mine and Sam’s parents; Mary and John Winchester.”

“Hello,” everyone from group replied, giving a little wave.

“Tonight, Sam and Dean are going to be outing themselves to their family,” Garth said. Everyone in the group had a look of surprise on their face. “Sam? Would you like to start?”

“Yes,” Sam answered, leaning over and giving Jessica a kiss before standing at the center of the circle, turning to face their parents.

“Mom, Dad,” he started, looking to each of them in turn. “3 years ago…I manifested while I was studying at the school library, waiting for Dean. I’m a Werecat.” Taking a deep breath, he took off his charm and pulled his tail from his pants. Both their parents shot up and started pacing around him. His mother gently tugged at his tail. Sam wrapped the end around her wrist. His dad was careful, almost wary as he looked him over. Sam couldn’t look them in the eye, just couldn’t. “I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time. But…I was scared that Dad would throw me out. I’ve seen the way he acts around our neighbors. And the stories he’s told…can you really blame me for hiding?”

“I always wondered why I’ve found cat hair in your clothes and heard purrs on occasion from you,” his mother said softly. “Oh baby…” She teared up a little and pulled him close. “I don’t care what you are. You’re still my little Sammy.” Adam came up and hugged him with her. “And I think it’s pretty awesome, Sam. Hey, can you turn into a full on animal?” Sam nodded with a little smile. “Can I ride you sometime? Please?”

Sam laughed and nodded, ruffling his younger brother’s hair. What then shocked all of them is when their father joined the hug, nuzzling Sam’s ears.

“I’m sorry, Sam,” he murmured. “My job…it’s tough. I see so much pain and death caused by supernatural beings…it makes it hard to connect with those of them that are victims. I know it’s made me jaded, but I didn’t know how bad I really was.” He sighed heavily. “I’m going to request some time off. I need some help, obviously. Sam…can you forgive me?”

“I’ve always forgiven you, Dad,” Sam said, nuzzling against him, purring loudly.

Everyone from the group clapped and cheered for Sam. It gave Dean hope that he would get the same treatment. His parents remained standing as Sam sat back down next to Jessica.

“It’s your turn, Dean,” Garth said softly. “Take your time with it.”

Castiel gave him a quick kiss and a pat on the back as he got to his feet. His legs were a little unsteady as he approached the center of the circle, taking off his shirt. Once he was the center of the group, Dean steeled his spine and looked at his parents.

“Dad…I’ve heard and seen the way you are around a lot of beings, but none more so than angels,” he said, his voice cracking. “The night of that meteor shower 3 years ago…I was brought down to my knees with agony. I was blessed that Sam and Jo were there to help me that night. The group here knows that I am a manifested angel. But they don’t know the whole story about me.” He took a deep breath, feeling his wings twitch and shift uneasily. Dean looked at the floor, feeling like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. “But telling you wouldn’t be enough. Seeing is believing.”

Before anyone could say anything to him, he finally just let go of everything and spread his wings wide. He could feel everyone’s eyes on him, no doubt judging him. The silence that permeated the room actually hurt. His knees finally gave out from the tension and stress he was feeling and he sat there at the center of the room, on his knees. When he saw out of the corner of his eye his mother’s knees, Dean finally looked up. She was at his side, looking worried.

“Are you ok, sweetheart?” she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder. “You’re so pale.”

“You…you aren’t afraid of me?” he asked softly, tears threatening to fall.

“Dean,” his mother sighed, tears starting to fall down her face. “I’d never be afraid of you, baby. I love you. And I thank you for finally doing this. I’ve seen how miserable you’ve been. You don’t deserve that.”

He tensed when his father knelt next to her.

“I…I don’t know what to say, Dean,” he said, utterly shocked. “Just…wow.” He reached out toward his wing before stopping. “May I?”

He nodded. “Be gentle, please. On top of being an archangel…I’m an Omega as well.”

Both of his parents nodded and reached out, very gingerly running their fingers through his feathers. As his family connected with him and what he was, the weight of what he’s been feeling finally lifted from him. It was such a relief to not have to hide, to be honest with his family. Cas came over and knelt on his right, pulling him in to a hug. Dean couldn’t help but smile and purr, nuzzling his mate’s throat. When they finally got up and sat back down, everyone was even more excited and happy for their family, cheering and congratulating him and Sam. Even Garth was a little misty-eyed.

“Well…I think this is more than enough for all of us tonight,” Garth said, a huge grin on his face. “Sam, Dean…you’ve both not only come to terms with yourselves with what you are, but have also come out and been accepted by your loved ones. You have achieved what any manifested child wants; acceptance from the people they love. We’d be glad to see you two here, but…I feel that neither of you no longer need to attend group.”

“We understand, Garth,” Dean said with a grin. “And thanks. For everything.”

The guy gave him a huge grin and shook his hand. As the group left, they milled around outside for a bit.

“Hold still for just a second, dear,” his mother said to him from behind him. He winced when he felt a sharp tug as she pulled a feather free. She came around to see him. In her hand was a very mangled feather. She smiled a little. “Sorry. But it was driving me nuts. In fact, you look like you could use a good grooming.”

Dean couldn’t help but blush.

“That’ll be Cas’s privilege, mother,” he said. “And yes…he’s my mate. We’ll probably even have a wedding sometime next year.”

“Whatever you want, love,” Cas purred, pulling him close. “Hey…why don’t you give your keys to your parents and let them drive the car home while we take to the sky?”

“I’d love to,” Dean said, tossing his keys to his dad. “We’ll see you guys at home.”

With a wink and a playful smack to Cas’s head with one of his wings, Dean took off, gaining altitude quickly. He could see Cas out of the corner of his eye, trying to catch him. He flew fast and hard. When he felt Cas tackle him, they were well over the woods that surrounded their town.

“Hey!” Dean chuckled as he righted himself and rammed Cas back. “I nearly hit the trees.”

He felt himself grow wet when he heard Cas growl as he grabbed him again, biting his left shoulder. Dean gasped and shuddered, quickly managing to land in a small clearing beside a pond. Castiel took charge once they were on the ground, all but ripping his pants off. Dean was right there with him, panting heavily. He moaned loudly, his wings flaring when Castiel entered him roughly, stretching and filling him very quickly.

“I’m so proud of you for coming out to your family,” Cas panted, gently grinding against him. “After seeing that and sensing your relief…I just had to do this.” He kissed the back of his neck as he sped up his pace. “I love you so much, Dean.”

“Ohh…I love…you too,” Dean groaned, baring down on the grass under him, digging in as Cas reached under him and started to stroke him slowly. “Cas…yes!”

It didn’t take long for him to release, which drew Castiel’s orgasm from him quickly. As they winded down, Cas nuzzled his shoulder and the back of his neck. Dean purred and arched into his touches, feeling Cas’s Grace stroking against his. Right now…there was nothing more perfect. For the first time in 3 years…he felt like himself again.

 

*Raphael*

 

“Evening, Crowley,” he drawled as his lawyer entered the visitation cell. “To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you at such a late hour?”

His lawyer remained silent until the guards had left them alone. He then pulled a file folder out from his briefcase and handed it to him.

“Your next victim,” Crowley said as he opened up the folder. A photo of a girl; about 20 years old stared up at him, a short dossier on this person under it. “Or should I say ‘the real killer’s’ next victim? Same as last time.” A small bag filled with gold feathers was taped to the inside of the folder. “Everything’s ready. Just use the same incantation.”

“Mmm…I can’t wait,” Raphael said with a grin, memorizing the girl’s name, face and address. “She certainly looks like a screamer.”

“Have fun,” Crowley told him, grinning as Raphael pocketed the bag of feathers before handing the folder back.


	6. Chapter 6

*Castiel*

 

He hummed to himself as he finished making breakfast. When he and Dean had made it home last night, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves and ended up getting intimate for another two hours before settling in and going to sleep. Castiel woke up early and since he couldn’t sleep, figured he’d make breakfast for everyone. As he set the table, Gabriel came down, yawning and stretching.

“Morning,” he said, bringing the food out. “How are you feeling?”

“Sore,” Gabriel grumbled, starting to pile food onto his plate. “But I’m doing better. Therapy is going well. How did last night go?”

“It went better than I could’ve imagined,” Cas replied. “Dean…he’s got a world of weight lifted from him and I love that he doesn’t have to be so afraid anymore.”

Adam and Mary came down next, pleasantly surprised to find breakfast on the table. John and Sam came down about five minutes later, Dean coming down last. He had a big smile on his face as he came up to him and gave him a kiss.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he returned his mate’s affection, lightly rubbing his back and feeling his folded wings shift under his hand.

“Would you like a ride to therapy, Gabriel?” John asked. “I’m going to the station today to discuss taking a leave of absence from work.”

“That’d be great,” he replied with a smile. “Thanks.”

The rest of breakfast was more than pleasant and everybody helped get it cleaned up.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Sam said. “I’m going out to the lake with Jess.”

“Have fun and be safe, young man,” their mother said as he left.

Gabriel and John left a few minutes later. Dean checked the time and quickly put away the last of the dishes.

“I’ve got to go,” he said, giving his mom and him another kiss. “Bobby’s expecting me to work today. I’ll see you around 3.” He kissed Castiel again. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Dean!” he called behind his mate as he left.

“So now what?” Cas sighed, Adam going back upstairs to play by himself.

“I could show you some of Dean’s baby pictures,” his mom suggested with a smile.

“I’d like that,” Cas replied with a grin.

 

*John*

 

He knocked on the doorjamb of his captain’s office. Captain Jody Mills was a no-nonsense, tough as nails woman that had kicked ass on the streets and been such an advocate for supernatural victims and their rights, she’d risen through the ranks of the force quickly. But she wasn’t always a hard ass. She was very empathetic and talked with victims quite often. Not to mention she cared about the lives of the people under her, even going so far as taking an active role with some of them. He respected the hell out of her. She looked up at the sound of his knock and smiled.

“What can I do for you, Winchester?” she asked as he stepped inside and closed the door. He took a moment to collect himself and took a seat in front of her desk. She grew concerned. “Is something wrong?”

“I’d…I’d like to request to take a leave of absence,” he told her.

“May I ask why?” she asked calmly.

“My sons…Sam and Dean,” he replied. “They came out to me as manifested beings last night. Sam’s a Werecat and Dean’s an Omega angel. An archangel on top of that. Anyway, they told us that they hid from me and their mother because they were scared of what I’d do to them.” He sighed heavily. Just saying it made him feel so damn guilty all over again. “I know I’ve been getting more and more jaded over the years…but to scare my own children in hiding something so huge from me…I need help. So, there it is.”

“Wow,” she breathed. “That’s…pretty huge. And you’re sure Dean’s an archangel? There’s supposedly only five in the world and only one known to the public.”

“Very sure,” he answered. “Only one being I know of that has six wings and an awe inspiring presence. In fact, why don’t you come over for dinner tonight? You can see for yourself and I imagine it’ll make you feel better. I know the reputation the archangels have.”

“Sure,” she said with a nod. “And I’m going to grant your leave. Two months with pay. And your return to the force will be determined after an evaluation. That ok with you?”

“Sounds perfect,” he told her with a smile. “What about that homicide from earlier this week?”

“Garth will be paired with Roofus until you come back and they’ll take over the case,” she said. “I’ll see you tonight. Say…six thirty?”

“See you then, captain,” he replied, getting to his feet.

Once he was in the car, John decided to head over to the therapy center and wait on Gabriel. He’d probably be almost done with his session. The receptionist recognized him and showed him to a room. The young angel was in the middle of a massage, his wings stretched out, nearly spanning the length of the entire space.

“How you doing there, Gabe?” he asked, taking a seat.

“Much better,” he sighed, the masseuse working on his lower back. “My wings are getting a lot stronger. It’s a relief to see my feathers growing back in nice and full. I’ve got to keep my good looks up, you know.”

He laughed, reaching over and ruffling the boy’s hair.

“How’s the psych therapy going for you?” he asked him after a minute.

“Like pulling my fingernails out,” Gabriel replied. “But…it’s helping.”

“Good to hear,” John told him.

As he sat back in his chair, he noticed one particularly rough patch along the front of his left wing. It was quite disheveled. Several feathers were gone, looking almost like they were pulled out.

“Did you get in a fight with somebody, Gabe?” he asked, running his fingers just over the spot. “There are a lot of feathers missing…pulled out, in fact.”

“Don’t worry,” the masseuse told him with a smile. “The feathers in that area were so badly mangled and messed that they had to be pulled out in order to allow new to grow.”

“Ah,” he said, still unsure of even that explanation. Those feathers had been fairly untouched from what he’d seen at the time.

Twenty minutes later, Gabriel was done and his next appointment was made. As they were walking back to John’s car parked in front of the store next door, several police and precinct 13 cars went by, pulling up to the apartment building at the end of the block.

“What’s going on here?” John asked Duncan, another precinct 13 officer he knew.

“Another murder,” the cop replied. “Girl was torn to pieces after being viciously raped. More gold feathers were found all over the place. So it’s related to your other vic, Winchester.”

“Not my case anymore,” he said. “I’m on leave. Garth and Roofus have the case now.”

Duncan looked a little edgy, constantly staring at Gabriel.

“What?” Gabriel asked innocently, backing up a step.

Two other officers came up behind him and held him still.

“I’m sorry, kid,” Duncan said. “But you’re coming to the station to answer some questions.”

“You can’t be serious,” John scoffed. “This kid couldn’t hurt anyone, much less rape and murder. For God’s sake, he’s a victim coming back from therapy.”

“We can’t rule anyone out at this point, John,” he sighed. “Especially when they have the exact color of feathers found at both scenes. Are you going to come quietly?”

Gabriel nodded. “May as well so I can prove my innocence, officer.”

“Good boy,” Duncan said, putting him in his car.

John got behind the wheel of his car and followed. He was determined to keep the boy safe.

 

*Dean*

 

He let out a sigh of relief as he got to his feet after sliding out from under the Charger he’d been working on with Bobby. It had come in with some pretty bad damage to the front end. Luckily, they had plenty of replacement parts in the yard and the perfect panels from another Charger that had the back end completely totaled.

“That’s it for the engine,” he said to Bobby, wiping the oil and grease from his hands. “All that’s left is to paint it.”

“We’ll handle that on Monday,” Bobby said with a grunt, lowering the car off the jack. “The guy’s coming by to take a look at her, make sure he’s happy with what we’ve done and see if I can talk him into a full body job instead of just touch up.”

“Ok,” Dean said. “Anything else to work on? It’s only 1:30.”

“Nah,” Bobby told him. “You can go on home. Spend some time with that angel of yours.” He laughed when Dean blushed heavily. “He’s done wonders for you, boy.”

“Bobby…I’m an angel too,” he blurted out, needing to let him know.

“I know that, you idjit,” Bobby told him, sounding exasperated.

“How?” he asked, puzzled and shocked.

“One, I was a Hunter for over 25 years before my knee got jacked up,” he replied. “I’ve been around angels and other beings most of my life and I can sense when they’re suppressing themselves. You were wound tighter than a drum and miserable, Dean. And two, I found your shed feathers in my bathroom and all over the yard about a week or so after that meteor shower 3 years ago. I hadn’t had an angel client in months and not with that kind of pattern. I put two and two together.”

“Then why didn’t you call me out on it?” Dean asked him.

Bobby shrugged. “Wasn’t my place to do that. Besides, you’ve always been careful and haven’t done any damage. Don’t worry, Dean. You’ll always have a job here with me, no matter what.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” he said, handing him his keys. “If it’s ok with you, I’ll leave my car here and fly home. I need the exercise.”

“Sure thing, son,” Bobby replied with a grin. “See you on Monday.”

It didn’t take long for him to get home when he flew. Once he’d landed and got redressed, Dean went inside. He found his mom and Cas on the living room couch, looking through photo albums. Cas looked up and smiled as he walked in and leaned over the back of the couch.

“You’re home early,” Cas remarked.

“We finished early and Bobby didn’t have anything else for me.”

“Mom…,” Dean whined. “Did you really have to pull out the albums?”

“I wanted to see,” Castiel replied. “And you were an adorable child.” He frowned after a minute. “I wish I had photos from when I was small. But…they were all lost.”

Dean came around and sat next to his mate, hoping to soothe him.

“I’m so sorry, Cas,” he murmured, holding him close. “But you need to look to the future, not the past. It’ll only drag you down.”

“At least I have you and Gabriel,” he purred, kissing him briefly.

“That you do,” Dean replied, giving him another kiss. “Come on…let’s watch a movie and just lie here, huh?”

Cas nodded, getting up with him to pick something out. They cuddled together on the couch, watching one of Cas’s favorite movies; Back to the Future. Dean felt lucky that he and Cas had some similar tastes in movies.

 

*John*

 

He paced the interrogation room, Gabriel sitting and playing with a bottle cap from a soda he’d been given over an hour ago. They’d taken DNA samples when they first got here and he knew it didn’t take this long to run. One of the main tactics for interrogation was to leave your suspect sit and stew. It tended to throw off most and their stories tend to fall apart. Especially when the crime is murder. John took a seat next to Gabriel as the door to the room opened and Garth walked in.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, being his usual friendly self.

“Ok for the most part,” Gabriel replied with a shrug. “But I am fairly confused as to why I’m here.”

“Last week,” Garth began, pulling photos from the file he’d brought in and turning them to face their side of the table. “We found a Ms. Emily Robark and her parents brutally slaughtered in their home. Time of death was around seven in the evening. Emily was raped several times and tortured before killed by multiple stab wounds. Her parents were torn to pieces and their heads left out to be found, skin and much of the muscle peeled away.”

“Dear God,” Gabriel murmured, turning green. “This is…deplorable.”

“And we found a second victim today,” Garth continued. “A Ms. Madison Steele. Age 20. Same thing as the first; raped and tortured before a single stab to the heart. She was a werewolf…a vet assistant. Loved animals, from the look of her place.” He pulled out an evidence bag, seven long, gold feathers inside. “These were found at both crime scenes.” He then set a sheet of lab work in front of them. “And the DNA from the feathers match yours perfectly. Care to tell me how they ended up there?”

“With Emily…,” Gabriel said, thinking for a moment. He then snapped his fingers. “I knew her from school. She was my date to the prom. I remember giving her a few of my feathers. I really liked her, but…let’s just say her parents didn’t like the fact that I’m an angel.”

“And Madison?”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’ve never met her before in my life. I was home…the Winchester’s place last night, asleep. I then came out here for my therapy session today at nine. I arrived ten minutes early for my appointment.”

“Can anyone confirm your alibi for last night?”

“I can,” John added. “Before me, the rest of my family and Gabriel’s brother, Castiel, left for your group session last night, I armed our security system. It’s state of the art and designed to keep all supernatural beings off our property. As well as in it. He couldn’t have left if he’d wanted to.”

“Ok then,” Garth said, making notes in the file. “Well…we have circumstantial evidence at best at this point. So, we’ll be releasing you into John’s custody. But don’t leave town. You are still a suspect in an ongoing investigation.”

“Come on, Gabriel,” he said, getting up. “And Garth…I’m going to be calling my lawyer to represent him.”

“Wise decision,” Garth replied with a nod.

As they got in the car, he noticed that Gabriel looked worried.

“You know I didn’t do it,” he said softly. “How could I hurt others like I’ve been hurt? It’s…just not my nature.”

“I know, Gabriel,” John replied. “Something is very off about all of this. I swear to you…I will find out what’s going on.”

“Do me a favor, John,” Gabriel said as they pulled out into traffic.

“What is it?”

“When we get back to the house, I want you to shackle and ward me to a point that my Grace is nothing but a dull pinpoint of energy.”

“Why?” John asked softly.

“Because I want to make sure that I’m not getting out in my sleep. Or worse.”

“You really think you have something to do with it? No way. You may play pranks and accidentally hurt someone every now and again…but you aren’t a killer.”

“How do we know for sure?” he asked softly. “Please…just do as I ask.”

“I’ll try to make you as comfortable as possible, Gabriel,” he finally sighed, his heart heavy.

Gabriel remained quiet the whole way home. When they got back, everyone was either upstairs or in the kitchen. He helped Gabriel move his things downstairs, into the smallest guest room they have, the only one with a bathroom attached, other than the master bathroom. Once he was sure that Gabriel was fine with where they’d placed everything and the bed was set up the way he wanted, John proceeded to place wards to ground an angel’s Grace. It would take a majority of his angelic essence and feed it back into the earth. Next were runes and Enochian symbols that would bind him within the confines of the room. He left the closet door and bathroom door alone, warding the walls of the bathroom and closet. He made sure to get the windows as well. He also placed other wards that would keep other things out, to prevent anything from breaking him out of the room.

“Done,” he said, turning to the young angel. Gabriel was looking very tired and pale, no doubt from the spell work. The boy held out his hands, both shaking pretty badly. He shook his head. “No, Gabriel. I won’t…”

“Please,” he begged, tears threatening to spill from his golden eyes. “I need….to be certain. I won’t let anyone use me for their sick games. Or allow myself to hurt others, if that’s truly the case.”

John nodded gravely, grabbing the duffel he kept in the bottom of his closet. The sound of chains rattling practically echoing through the room as he unzipped it. He pulled out the first of three lengths; each more than enough for him to move around the room and into the bathroom when needed. They were pure iron with gold and silver inlays, spell work etched into them. They were strong enough to successfully bind an archangel. So they would have no problems with binding Gabriel. Going over to the northwest corner of the room, he opened up a small panel in the floor, revealing a thick iron ring that he fastened the chain’s end to. With that done, he locked the thick shackle to Gabriel’s ankle, repeating the process once more with his other ankle. The poor kid was utterly wiped after he did that, all but collapsing to the floor. He helped him get settled into the bed, Gabriel watching him lazily.

“Thank you,” he murmured, finally passing out.

As he moved to leave, he froze. Dean and Castiel were standing outside the room, shocked by the sight before them.

“What have you done to him?” Castiel growled, his wings snapping open in his anger.

“What he asked me to,” he replied softly, stepping out of the room and shutting the door quietly.

“Yeah right,” Castiel snapped, clearly ready to deck him. “And why would he ask to be kept a prisoner?”

“Castiel…your brother was taken in to Precinct 13 after his physical therapy session for questioning. He’s now being considered as a prime suspect in the rape and murder case I was working until I was put on leave today.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Dean said, looking puzzled. “Gabriel doesn’t even kill spiders. He just puts them back outside.”

“I know,” he replied. “But his alibi for both dates the crimes took place are shaky and they matched angel feathers found at the scene to him. He begged me to have him placed under heavy warding, which my captain will confirm at dinner tonight so that if another murder takes place, we’ll know someone’s trying to frame him.”

That bled the hostility right out of Castiel, worry replacing it.

“But why would someone want to frame him for something so atrocious?” he asked as Dean pulled him close, running a hand through his feathers.

“That’s what I want to know as well,” he sighed. “Come on, let’s see if Mary needs help with supper.”


	7. Chapter 7

*Dean*

 

“You think this looks good, Cas?” he asked, turning to his mate.

He was dressed in his best black slacks and a simple red and white button down. Since his dad's boss was coming for dinner, he wanted to look his best. Castiel looked him up and down before smiling widely.

“You look amazing, Dean,” Cas purred, pulling him close and kissing him. “If your dad's guest wasn't going to be here any minute...I'd have to take it off you and strap you to our bed.”

“Don't get me started,” he laughed, giving him a kiss. “Come on, let's get downstairs.”

As he walked down hand in hand with Castiel, he heard his dad greeting Jody. He couldn't help but feel nervous about her knowing what he was. His dad had told him what they'd discussed and while he wasn't angry about it, he still felt anxious.

“Evening, Captain Mills,” Dean said, coming forward and shaking her hand. “How are you?”

“Just fine, Dean,” Jody replied with a smile. “And please, call me Jody.” She then turned serious. “Your father told me that you manifested as an archangel a few years back. I have to say that while I believe him...I need to see it for myself.”

“Ok,” Dean sighed heavily, taking off his shirt and letting his wings out.

He didn't expect to see Jody's jaw drop and grab onto his dad.

“Holy crap,” she murmured. “I...I don't know what to think.”

Castiel laughed, putting his arm around his waist.

“That's what I was thinking when he told me,” he said, leaning over and giving him another kiss.

While Dean refolded his wings and put his shirt back on, Jody turned to his father.

“Garth told me earlier that one of the prime suspects in that homicide case you were working on is in your custody,” she said. “I'd like to see what you're doing to keep him here.”

“This way,” he told her.

He went downstairs with her to show her their security system. Dean and Cas stood outside Gabriel's room while his dad showed her to measures Gabriel volunteered for.

“He asked you to do this to him?” Jody asked softly as they exited his room and shut the door.

His dad nodded. “He was terrified that either someone has hexed him or that he's doing it unconsciously. So I did as he asked. Honestly, I hate that I did and to see him suffer when he's already hurting from what that bastard brother of his did to him...”

“I know, John,” Jody sighed. “But I'm glad you did. I imagine you'll cuff and collar him when he has to go to therapy?”

He nodded. “I'm not about to ruin what progress he's already made after that ordeal he went through. His therapists say he's leaps and bounds ahead of what they expected. That's yet another thing to show me he's innocent.”

“For now, anyway,” she said.

Dinner was quiet and Jody was pleasant. Not long after she left, Jo showed up with a basket of muffins and cookies.

“What's up?” Dean asked her as she came in.

“My mom heard about Gabriel today,” she said softly. “And...I wanted to come see him. I've...I've kind of have this crush on him and I can't believe that he could do something like that.”

“You want to see him?” he asked.

“Sure,” she replied. He took her into the kitchen and handed her a tray of food. “You can take him his dinner and spend a little time with him.”

“Thanks, Dean,” she said softly, giving him a peck on the cheek.

After helping with the dishes and helping with laundry, Dean went upstairs and flopped on his bed.

“Uh...it's been a long day,” he groaned.

“Hmm...,” Cas hummed. “Sounds like you need a little massage.”

“Don't you tease now,” Dean said, looking over his shoulder at Cas, who was getting undressed.

“Never,” Cas said. “You know I don't like to tease you. Not much anyway.”

Dean could only grin.

 

*Gabriel*

 

He yawned loudly, shifting up in his bed. The spell work was doing its job. And he hated that he felt it was necessary. But he'd rather be safe than sorry later. He let out a sigh of relief as the door opened.

“About time,” he said. “I'm starving.”

His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was Jo bringing him his dinner. They'd always been good friends, and he'd really liked spending time with her.

“Hey, Gabe,” she said softly. “I thought I'd come see how you were doing.”

She smiled and set the tray with his dinner on it across his legs, then sitting next to him.

“I'm not doing very well,” he admitted as he started on his food. “I hurt from therapy...I'm scared to death that I'm killing innocent people.”

“There's no way you killed anyone,” she said softly, reaching over and running her hand through his hair. “You're so sweet and playful.” Jo chuckled a little. “I've had the biggest crush on you for the longest time, you know.”

That made him blush heavily. “Jo...I...”

“It's ok,” she said. “I know. With everything you've had to deal with and your home life...I understand. And I don't think less of you. I wanted you to know that. Hey...when you beat this murder rap, maybe we could see a movie...grab some dinner?”

“I...I'd like that,” he told her, sounding genuinely surprised. Jo blushed and smiled. It was nice to see a softer side of her. She was always kind of gruff and liked a lot of the things Dean did. But to see her like this...it was a very nice change. “I hate to ask...but would you stay with me tonight? I've...I've been having such horrible nightmares and...”

“Say no more,” she interrupted, giving him another smile. “I'd love to stay.”

He gave her a smile back and returned to his dinner, letting their talk go to much lighter subjects.

 

3 weeks later...

 

*Dean*

 

He ignored the incessant pounding on the bathroom door as he continued dry heaving into the toilet. When his stomach finally settled, he flushed and got to his feet slowly. After rinsing his face, he opened the door. On the other side was Cas and he had a stern look on his face, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You need to go to the doctor, Dean,” he said softly, concern bleeding into his face. “This has been going on for nearly two weeks.”

“I'm fine,” Dean replied. “Just a little bug.”

“Dean...,” Cas sighed, following him downstairs. “Come on...”

“No, Cas.”

“Trouble in Paradise, boys?” John chuckled, nothing but affection in his voice.

“Would you talk some sense into him?” Cas said, gesturing to Dean as they both sat at the table. “He's been hunched over the toilet every morning for the last week and a half and can barely keep anything down when he does eat.”

“You do look pretty pale and green around the gills, son,” John said. “And I know that angels don't get sick often. So whatever it is, it must be pretty bad to have you hurling like that.”

“For the last time,” Dean growled, shooting back into a standing position. “I'm...” He paused and reached out for the table, his vision blurring badly. “Whoa.”

His dad and Castiel both stood and came at him as he listed to the side. But they weren't quick enough and he hit the ground, passing out. When he regained consciousness, Cas was holding him, his dad next to him. He groaned softly, his stomach flipping out again and forcing him into more dry heaves. Someone...his dad probably, put a bucket in front of him. He dry heaved into the thing for at least ten minutes before his stomach finally eased up.

“That's it,” his dad said, getting to his feet and helping him up. “You're going to a doctor. And I don't want any lip from you, boy.”

Dean sighed and nodded, feeling too queasy to even argue. His mom called the operator and found a doctor with an open appointment. Cas helped him into his dad's car, easing him into the backseat. Dean stretched out across it, Cas getting in on the other side in order to let Dean rest his head in his lap. That helped calm him. He smiled in thanks when his dad placed a bucket in the floorboard for him before getting behind the wheel.

He fought and lost against the urge to heave into the bucket left for him for the entire half hour long trip into town and to the hospital annex, pulling in to one of the smaller medical centers. His dad went and got a wheelchair for him. Naturally, he'd protest it...but with the way his stomach was rebelling and worried about passing out again, he thought against arguing. Once he was signed in, they sat in the waiting room quietly. Cas let him lean on his shoulder, purring softly.

The other patients waiting looked at him nervously, clearly sensing his immense presence. Dean pointedly ignored them, trying to will his stomach to stop with the acrobatics. Unable to hold back any longer, Dean grabbed for the bucket Cas had had the hindsight to grab it and proceed to heave yet again. Between fits, he couldn't stop himself from crying.

“Please...make it stop,” he whimpered, going into another fit.

“Winchester,” the nurse called.

Cas pushed Dean into the back, towards the nurse's station while he was recovering from this last heaving fit. His dad came with them, clearly very concerned about him. It was a relief to have his father with him.

“What seems to be the problem?” the nurse asked softly, clicking her pen and setting it to a chart.

“I've been puking and dry heaving for most of the day...every day for the last two weeks,” Dean managed to answer, breathing deeply. “It's been really bad this morning.”

“He also got dizzy and fainted for about five minutes when he got to his feet quickly,” his dad added, reaching over and gently squeezing his shoulder.

They helped him get to his feet to get his height and weight quickly before easing him back down into the chair. The nurse then took his vitals.

“And may I ask if you're an Omega?” she asked.

“I am,” he replied. “I'm....I'm also an archangel as well.”

“No wonder the presence of your Grace is so strong,” she said. “A lot of the patients out there were a little nervous to be around you.”

“Don't remind me,” Dean sighed, hiccuping once before scrambling for his bucket.

The nurse called for one of the angel nurses. She used her Grace to help calm his stomach, getting the heaving to stop. He sighed in relief and leaned into the Healer, kissing her shoulder.

“Thank you,” he murmured, sitting back in the chair.

They led him into Exam Room 3, where there was a bed instead of an exam table, the bed low to the ground. He let out a groan of relief as they helped him stretch out on the bed, helping him out of his shirt so he could free his wings.

“There,” the Healer angel said with a smile. “We gave you this exam room so you could be more comfortable. The doctor will be along in about five to ten minutes. He just wants me to draw some blood for testing.”

“Go ahead,” Dean answered, letting his eyes close and his arm lie outstretched off the side of the bed.

She was quick about the draw and left the three of them alone. There wasn't really anything to say at this point, so Cas just climbed up onto the bed behind Dean, sitting with his back against the wall the head of the bed was up against. Dean stretched one of his wings across Cas's lap. He purred and relaxed further when Cas started stroking his feathers. Ten minutes later, a tall, dark skinned angel in a white coat walked in, his grey and white wings folded loosely behind him.

“Hello, Dean,” he said with a smile. “I'm Dr. Uriel Sampson. Now...I see you're in for some pretty violent vomiting and heaving and some fatigue. The chart also notes that you had a fainting spell today. Could you please tell me what happened that led to that?”

“I was arguing with my dad and my mate about seeing a doctor for my illness,” Dean replied. “I was adamant about not coming. When they'd gotten on my last nerve, I stood up really quickly. That's when I suddenly felt lightheaded and stumbled a step or two before fainting. After that...I stopped fighting and that's how I ended up here. I've been getting sick a lot harder after the spell, though.”

Uriel nodded, looking at his chart and jotting notes.

“I can see you're an archangel and your chart says you're also an Omega,” he said. “When was your last heat?”

“Um...,” Dean hummed, thinking for a moment. “About six weeks ago. Castiel and I were on vacation and I went into heat because I'd somehow forgotten to pack my heat suppressants. But I'm on birth control. I've been getting it filled at the angel clinic a few towns over.”

As Uriel made notes, one of the nurses came in and handed him a file. He gave her a smile and opened the file. He looked through it, nodding. When he was done, he closed it and moved closer.

“This file is your lab results,” he told him. “According to your blood work...there are trace amounts of the hormones used in Omega birth control. But not enough to be considered a therapeutic dose. And if you've been taking it regularly...then it's either expired or a faulty batch.”

That made Dean's stomach feel like it had just dropped at his feet. He could even feel the color drain from his face.

“Oh god,” he breathed. “Am I...?”

Uriel nodded. “Yes, Dean. You're pregnant. From your results, it indicates you're six weeks along. You most likely concieved after the first couple of matings the first day of your heat. And the stress from heaving and arguing with your family caused the fainting spell. It can be fairly common in angels around this point in a pregnancy. Now...given your reaction to the news, I have to ask. Would you like to terminate?” He sat up and growled viciously, wings flared in a defensive posture, pushing back into Cas. Uriel smiled a little and eased back, moving over to the counter. He pulled out a syringe and a vial, quickly filling it. “I'll take that as a no. In that case, I'm going to be prescribing a very effective nausea medication so you can through the last of your morning sickness, which should subside within the next few weeks. You'll also be getting a vitamin and a very, very mild sedative should you have any anxiety attacks. And I want you back in here next month for a check-up.” Dean nodded, in a daze from the news. He took the prescriptions from the doctor without a word. “You'll be getting a shot to ease your morning sickness, it should kick in within a few minutes.”

The doc was quick with the shot and he was right. A few minutes later, his stomach settled completely and he felt tons better. Uriel grinned.

“Told you. The girl up front will make your next appointment. I also want you to take some time off and just relax. Got it?”

“Yeah,” he replied.

“Thanks for seeing him on such short notice,” his dad told the doctor, giving him a quick handshake.

“The pleasure was all mine,” Uriel said. “Take care, Dean.”

Dean remained quiet as they walked out, grabbed his next appointment date and headed home. They stopped at a local pharmacy to get his scripts filled. When they finally got back to the house, Dean went upstairs, put on his favorite pair of sweats, no shirt. He laid on his bed, hugging a pillow to him. How could this happen? He'd made sure to be so careful, checked the dates on his medication, took it at the same time every day. But of course, his luck would have it that they would've been faulty. He hadn't even graduated high school yet. And when the school year started up again...god, he was going to be all ballooned out. Then everyone would know. There was no way around that.

“Dean?” he heard Cas ask as he opened the door. “Are you ok?'

“I really don't know, Cas,” he replied. “This is a lot to take in. We aren't even out of school yet. I have no idea how I'm going to go to school, raise a kid and work to make ends meet. And by the time we go back...I'm going to be a damn whale and everybody is going to know.”

“Easy, love,” Castiel murmured to him, sitting next to him. “We're going to be ok. One, you have me...your parents, your brothers to help you. Two, I will be there with you every step of the way and if anyone so much as snickers at you, I'll kick their ass.”

Dean couldn't hold back a laugh. He looked up at his mate and smiled. Castiel grinned back and eased down beside him, his hands gravitating to his currently flat stomach. He placed his hand over Cas's. Purring softly, he leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

“We're going to have a family together,” Cas whispered, nuzzling his cheek. “I feel so blessed to have you in my life, Dean. Everything is going to be just fine.”  
Hearing a knock, they both looked towards the door.

“You want to see them yet?” Cas asked softly. “I could tell them to leave you alone and we’ll just lie here for a while.”

“Let them in,” he said with a sigh. “Might as well get it all out now.”

Cas chuckled softly and gave him a kiss to his forehead before letting his parents in. They came in and sat slowly, his dad in his desk chair, his mom on the edge of the bed. He sat up slowly, to ensure he doesn’t upset his stomach again. He didn’t want to take any chances with that.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, his nerves completely shot. “I didn’t know this could even happen. I really thought I was safe. I…”

“Easy, Dean,” his mom said, smiling softly. “There’s no reason for you to be sorry.”

“But I’m…I’m pregnant and not even out of school yet,” he all but whimpered. “You…both of you, in fact, should be pissed at me. I was half expecting for you to kick me out for being irresponsible.”

“Oh baby,” his mother sighed, pulling him close. “No. We love you so much, Dean. Castiel loves you and makes you so happy. This is life. It throws some crazy curveballs at you. Don’t you worry, love. We are going to be here for you every step of the way. And your little one will be cherished. Always.”

“Thank you,” he murmured, sagging into her arms. “God…I was so terrified of what was going to happen as soon as the doctor told me.”

“You don’t need to be afraid of us anymore, Dean,” his dad said, moving to sit alongside Dean. Castiel made a happy little noise, moving to kneel behind him. He pulled Dean against him and nuzzled his neck and shoulder, his hands stroking his stomach. “Your mother is right; we are always going to be here for you.”

“What’s going on in here?” Adam asked, Sam peeking around the doorjamb behind him.

“You’re both going to be uncles in 9 months,” Dean told them, unable to keep himself from grinning.

Both he and Castiel laughed hard as their jaws dropped, Sam’s ears standing straight up from his head. No doubt his tail was straight and frizzed like a bottle brush behind him. With his family surrounding him, Dean not only felt relief…but joy as well. He ended up dozing off in Cas’s arms, his future looking bright.

 

*Gabriel*

 

He laid in bed, watching some sort of cooking show on TV, when he heard the voice for the first time.

“Did you hear?” it whispered, like it was right in his ear. Gabriel startled, turning sharply to his left. There was no one there. No one was in his room but him. The voice laughed at him. “Your baby brother’s going to be a father.”

“What?” he asked, starting to feel panicked as he got up, struggling to stay on his feet as he looked for someone, or a phone…a speaker. Something that would explain what he was hearing. “Who’s here?”

“I’m here,” the voice replied matter of factly. “In your head.”

“No,” he whispered to himself, collapsing back onto his bed, the chains around his ankles clanking loudly. “It’s not true.”

“Ah…but it is, Gabriel,” the voice purred. “And I’d like for you to go out. Maybe grab a knife…”

“Fuck you, whoever…or whatever you are,” he growled softly. “I’m not listening to you.”

“Oh, you will,” it sang. “In time. I can wait.”

“Then you can wait for the rest of my natural life,” Gabriel snapped, lying on his side.

The voice just cackled at him, eventually growing silent. He laid there, unable to stop his shaking.

 

A month and a half later…

 

*Dean*

 

Yawning, he stretched as he got out of bed. Cas wasn’t in bed, so he was probably downstairs making breakfast with his mom. Or was working. After they got the news from the doctor that day, Cas had went to Bobby, looking for work of his own. Bobby had agreed, teaching him how to detail cars and paint. Dean felt guilty, but Castiel was happy to get out and learn something new. That had made him smile. He also liked to help around the house, especially preparing meals.

As he went across the hall to the bathroom, Dean winced at how tight his pajama pants felt. Once he was done using the toilet and washed up, he undressed and looked at himself in the full length mirror on the back of the door. His stomach was considerably softer now. When before he could make out his abs clearly, now he looked…pudgy. The swell was very noticeable now. Hearing a knock on the bathroom door, Dean quickly put on his robe and walked out, brushing past Cas.

“Sorry about hogging the bathroom,” he said quickly, going back into his…their room.

He’d hoped that Castiel would leave him to get dressed before coming down for breakfast. Naturally, Dean thought wrong. Cas opened the door and then closed it, locking it behind him. And of course…Cas looked pissed.

“Stop hiding from me,” he said, his voice hardened. “Dean…I love you and I’m here for you. Please…don’t shut me out. Why did you blow by me like that?”

“I’m not exactly feeling very sexy right now,” Dean snapped. “My pants are too tight already. And…I have a bump.”

“Really?” Cas asked in a hushed whisper, approaching him carefully. “May I see?” When Dean just stood there, holding his robe closed, Cas pulled him in close. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling. “Dean…I love you. Don’t hide your body from me.”

“I can’t help it, ok?” Dean sighed, relaxing when he felt his mate’s fingers run through his hair. “These damn hormones of mine have me giggling like an idiot one minute and then screaming at Sammy for breathing too loud and bursting into tears the next.” He pulled back from Cas, brushing his hand under his eyes. “Son of a bitch.”

Cas simply smiled. “I still want to see you, though.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile and laugh a little at the pleading look on Cas’s face.

“You win,” he said quietly, undoing the tie of his robe.

Taking a moment, he shrugged out of his robe and stood before his mate, completely exposed. He hated being the center of attention in any situation…it was just something he never felt prepared for. But the look of surprise and awe on Cas’s face made it worth it this time. Castiel made him lie down on the bed, climbing in beside him. His hands ran over the swell of his bump and he purred so loud that he could feel the mattress vibrating with it.

“Wow,” Cas whispered, moving down the bed so he could rest his head against his stomach, constantly nuzzling against him.

“I’ve been reading,” Dean began, trying to distract himself, feeling himself becoming aroused. “I’m showing two months sooner than average. That…that can indicate I’m either putting on too much weight or it’s twins. Or more.”

“Me…I like the idea of more than one child,” Cas told him with a smile. “And you can never put on too much weight. Especially when you‘re pregnant.” Dean tensed slightly when Cas’s hand drifted down past his stomach, groaning when his hand brushed the head of his cock. “Hmm…did my reaction to seeing my handsome mate get him all hot and wet for me?”

Dean could barely manage a whimper in reply as Cas’s hand gave him a couple of long strokes to his cock before moving lower, finding him open, wet and very willing. He gently slipped two fingers into him, stroking in and out slowly. He panted, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets as he moved into his mate’s strokes, needing more.

“Easy, love,” Cas purred, moving down the bed. “I’m going to take care of you.”

“Cas,” Dean breathed as the angel swallowed his cock down in one go, tightening his throat as he pulled back. “Jesus…”

He was slow on the slide back down, but sped up when he pulled back, leaving Dean feel tingly all over. Just as he felt the telltale tightening in his lower belly that signaled his approaching orgasm, Castiel pulled back and completely off his cock. It slapped against his stomach with a soft, wet smacking sound. He nearly growled at Cas not to stop when the angel dipped lower and sealed his mouth to his other sex.

“Yes!” he gasped, trembling as his mate’s tongue penetrated him deep, finding a rhythm with his strokes in and out.

He threaded his fingers’s through Cas’s hair and held him in place, unable to stop himself from grinding against his face. Cas started purring again, which made Dean mewl at the sensation. When Cas reached up and started stroking him again, he couldn’t take anymore. Digging his heels into the bed, he arched his back and screamed Cas’s name as he came, his mate continuing his ministrations, helping him ride out the intensity of the orgasm.

When it was over, Castiel moved back up his body, lying next to him, cuddling him close to his body. Dean purred softly, kissing Cas’s throat, stroking his chest and side. He couldn’t keep a smile off his face.

“Shall I return the favor?” he asked, his voice raw from the screams he’d belted out.

“No need,” Cas sighed, kissing his forehead, then the end of his nose. “I was right there with you when you went off, love. You’re amazing.”

Dean snuggled close, wanting nothing more than to just lie here with Cas. But his stomach had other plans. It growled loudly, lurching with hunger. Cas chuckled and helped him to his feet. Cas left and came back with a pair of his dad’s old sweats. Dean put them on without any fuss. They were still tight around his middle, but they were at least comfortable everywhere else. The two of them walked downstairs, hand in hand. His mom was cleaning the breakfast dishes, but there was still food on the stove, being reheated. His dad was getting his keys. He’d had his evaluation a week and a half ago and they’d told him he’ll be off for another three months, but he was looking good to return to work. In his free time, he worked around the house…took Gabriel to his appointments. On occasion, he’d hang out with Bobby, help him in his garage.

“Good to see you’re up, Dean,” his father said, his tone cautious. “You ready for school to start next week?”

“Not quite,” he sighed. “I’ve got to go for a meeting with the principal this afternoon. After my doctor’s appointment. Today’s the first visit to a specialist and the first ultrasound. And…I need to get bigger clothes.”

He stepped closer to his dad and took hold of one of his hands, placing it on his stomach. His father looked surprised, but then changed into a warm smile, his hand moving along the swell.

“I think this kid’s going to take after you, Dean,” he finally said, pulling his hand back. “You had your mother showing pretty early. We’d been concerned she was having triplets. Then again, that could be the case with you.”

“Don’t worry, dear,” his mother said, setting a large plate of food on the table. “We’ll get you some clothes after your appointment with the school.”

“You coming with us, Cas?” he asked softly as he sat.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he told him. “I hope Gabriel’s therapy sessions go well today. I’m so worried about him. He hasn’t been eating well and he hardly sleeps. I’ve heard him in his room, talking to himself. Something’s wrong…and I don’t know what.”

“He’ll be ok,” Dean whispered in his ear, running a hand quickly through his feathers. “Gabriel is unbelievably strong. He’s going to pull through, Cas.”

Castiel nodded and held his left hand, the two of them quiet as Dean continued with his breakfast. Twenty minutes later, Dean was dressed very uncomfortably in his biggest pair of jeans and a shirt, which were still very constricting and his mother was driving them to his appointment. It was nearly an hour away, in one of the biggest hospitals in their county. And next to a large shopping mall.

“Maybe if your appointment goes quickly, we’ll go shopping here. They have some of the best deals,” his mom said as they pulled into the first spot they found in the parking garage. The walk to his doctor’s practice on the sixth floor was mercifully quick, the elevator opening right outside the waiting room. Walking inside, they signed in and sat in a corner, closest to the door that opened into the rest of the clinic.

“Dean?” he heard a familiar voice ask.

Turning to his left, he saw Alfie Jones. He was an Omega angel in his and Cas’s class. They were lab partners in all their science classes since freshman year. The angel was very soft spoken and timid, like many Omegas. Dean, like many girls in their class and a couple of the nicer guys, adored him greatly. He was very helpful, tutoring many students…a lot of them on the sports teams.

“Alfie?” Dean asked back. “What in the world are you doing here?”

The male blushed, his hands instantly going to his swollen middle. That would definitely explain his absence the last couple months of the school year.

“How far long?” Castiel asked. “Do we know the father?”

“Five months and a week,” Alfie replied. “You…you remember Nick Milton?”

“The demon captain of the football, baseball and the speech and debate teams?” Dean asked, a little shocked.

Alfie nodded, blushing heavily. “He’s always been so nice to me and stood up for me whenever creeps hit on me. We had our first time during the dance after the opening game for the baseball season this past March. It was amazing. We’re officially seeing each other now. When I told him I was pregnant…he was so happy. He even proposed to me and we’re going to be wed after the baby comes.”

“What did his parents say?” Dean asked. “And yours? No doubt you’ve had to tell them.”

“Well, Nick’s parents were shocked as hell,” Alfie sighed, shifting in his seat. “But it didn’t take long before his mother was cuddling me ferociously and his dad was doting on me. My parents…let’s just say they didn’t take it well. I’m living with Nick and his family.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Thanks,” Alfie said with a smile. “But it’s a good thing. My parents were always so controlling and didn’t really spend any time with me.” He then looked him over and his eyes went wide. “You’re…”

Dean laughed a little. “Yeah. I manifested a few years ago, as an Omega archangel. Cas here is my mate and we’re expecting as well. I’m a little over three months along.”

Alfie smiled widely. “Congratulations to the both of you.”

They chatted a little longer, Dean and Alfie both being called back at the same time. The nurses took their vitals and got them set up in separate exam rooms.

“You’re going to love Dr. Bradbury, Dean,” Alfie said before going into his room, Dean, Cas and his mother ushered into the room across the hall.

Within minutes of getting settled on the exam table, a lovely female angel with red hair, blue eyes and sunset yellow wings in a lab coat walked in. She smiled, making him feel tingly.

“Hello…Dean Winchester,” she said, coming over and shaking his hand before doing the same with his mother and Castiel. “I’m Dr. Charlie Bradbury. How are you feeling today?”

“I’m pretty good, actually,” he replied, feeling at ease around the female. “I had a bit of a freak out when I noticed I already have a bump this morning. But Castiel here helped me through it. And I am feeling kinda nervous right now.”

“I can understand that,” she said, pulling a machine over. “Uriel sent your chart to me and I managed to get a copy of your chart from the clinic you were going to before. Being an archangel as well as an Omega can be difficult. Then you have to see so many doctors, none of them you know…it can be scary. But I’m going to try and make this as easy as I can on you, ok?”

“Thanks,” Dean said with a smile.

She smiled back. “Now, I need you to lie back and lift your shirt up.”

He took a deep breath and did as she asked, unbuttoning his jeans as well and pulling them down just until they loosened from around his middle. Charlie gave him a sympathetic look.

“Do…do you have kids of your own, Dr. Bradbury?” he asked as she got out a tube of ultrasound gel, trying to calm himself a little more.

“I have two,” she replied with a smile. “Two sons; one eight, one four. They were from my first marriage. I’m now happily mated and she loves them to pieces. And please, call me Charlie.”

Dean couldn’t help but gasp in surprise when he caught what she said as she rubbed some of the thick jelly between her hands. He was grateful for her taking a little extra time to warm the jelly before smearing it over his stomach. Cas moved his chair closer to him, holding his hand as Charlie placed the ultrasound’s wand against his belly, turning the monitor to where they could all see it. At first, they couldn’t see anything. But after she moved the wand just off center and to the right, two small, but very distinct and clear forms showed up on the screen. Charlie smiled.

“And there they are,” she said softly, hitting a button on the machine. “Ultrasounds always manage to show angel fetuses very clearly, because of their forming Grace. And there’s no question about it…you’re having twins. They’re both the perfect length and appear to be the ideal weight for this stage of their development. It’s still early in the pregnancy, but their limbs are developing as they should.” She moved the wand a little and they could see the faint shadow of what would be the little one’s wings. Looking up and over at his mate, he saw that Cas was crying, his free hand resting on the side of his stomach. Dean leaned up and kissed him, nuzzling his cheek. After another five minutes, Charlie switched off the machine and cleaned the gel off Dean. She then handed him an envelope. Opening it, he found ultrasound pictures.

“You are doing very well, Dean,” Charlie said. “You’re the ideal weight for someone carrying twins. You’re in excellent shape. So I’m not going to put any restrictions on you. But I want you to call my cell anytime you need to or if something comes up. If it doesn’t feel right…you call. Understand?”

“Yes, Charlie,” Dean replied, still in a bit of a daze.

“Great. I’ll see you in a month for your next checkup,” she said. “We’ll do another scan, but we probably won’t be able to tell the sex until month 5 or 6. I want you take care now. And I’ve taken the liberty of writing up a letter for your school. It will take you out of any gym classes you have and make your teachers aware of your condition.”

“Thanks, Charlie,” Cas said, giving her a hug.

They left a few minutes later.

“We have a while before we have to meet with your principal,” his mom said. “Let’s go over to the mall and get you some new clothes.”

Dean simply nodded, leaning into Cas, feeling excited about this unexpected, but certainly not unwelcome surprise.

 

*Gabriel*

 

He snapped awake, sitting up in the front seat of John’s car in a panic. The collar around his neck tightened uncomfortably, the short chain attached to the collar pulled tight.

“Easy, Gabe,” John said, undoing the chain and the lock on his shackles. “We’re back. You fell asleep again. Do you even sleep anymore?”

“Not much,” he admitted. “I keep having these nightmares…of me killing Jo. You…Cas. It started the day Dean found out he was pregnant. I’m terrified. I keep hearing this voice talking to me…wanting me to take off my chains. I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“You’re putting yourself under a lot of stress,” John told him softly. “You’ve been so worried it was you that killed those women, but you didn’t. They haven’t found who did, but other than your feathers, they can’t link you to anything. Look, just let me take off the chains for tonight and erase the grounding wards. You‘ll feel a lot better. Take one of Mary’s sedatives. I know you’ll sleep if you do that.”

“Ok,” Gabriel agreed. “But if I so much as try to sleepwalk or whatever outside, you slap those chains back on me. Am I clear?”

“Of course,” John replied. “Come on, you can help me clear out the room you were in before we moved you in order to start setting up the nursery.”

It was a relief to take off the chains after three long months and a great distraction to help clear the room out. That night, he sat down to dinner with the rest of the house. Everyone was glad to see him. They’d even invited both Jessica and Jo over.

“You’re looking better, Gabriel,” Dean said, smiling softly. “How was your session today?”

“Rough,” he replied. “But I’m making progress with my issues.”

“That’s great,” Castiel added, patting his shoulder. “And your wings look like new.”

“So, how was your appointment today, Dean?” John asked.

Dean grinned like an idiot as he pulled a picture from the pocket of his new hoodie and handed it to his dad.

“It went very well,” he said. “It’s twins.” John looked at the picture and smiled. He got up and knelt next to Dean’s chair, pulling him in for a hug. “She told me I’m doing very well and I go back next month for another scan. But we won’t know the sexes for another couple of months.”

“Don’t care,” his dad told him, kissing his temple. “What matters is you and the little ones are healthy.”

“Congrats, Dean-o,” Gabriel told him, finishing up his dinner.

Taking his plate into the kitchen, Mary followed him, giving him one of her sedatives.

“Good night, Gabriel,” she said, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss before going back to the table.

Yawning loudly, he shuffled into the bathroom and quickly relieved himself before flopping onto his bed, wings spread. As he started drifting off, he felt someone get in next to him.

“John asked me to stay with you tonight,” Jo said in his ear. “Good night, Gabriel.”

“’Night,” he sighed, feeling good for once.

 

****

 

Gabriel woke up to the sound of sirens just outside. He struggled to wake up, the sedative in his system making him sluggish and exhausted. When he finally got his eyes opened and into a sitting position, he felt wet and sticky all over. His heart froze in his chest when he saw that he was covered in blood, the shit matted in his hair and feathers…streaked all over his skin. Shivering lightly, he looked down to see he was naked as well.

“What the hell is going on?” he said aloud, his throat hoarse.

A scream had him turning to see Jo in a doorway, looking utterly horrified. When he looked just behind him, he screamed as well. Jo’s mother, Ellen, was lying behind him in a bloody heap. She was naked, covered in stab wounds and bleeding everywhere. Deep gouges were carved into her sides and stomach, bleeding profusely. But she was alive and staring at him. Precinct 13’s Hunters burst in from around Jo, leveling their weapons at him. He went completely boneless as they jumped him, cuffing, shackling and collaring him once more.

“I knew you’d come around, Gabriel,” the voice in his head chuckled as he passed out.


	8. Chapter 8

*Dean*

 

He'd been sleeping peacefully when his bladder woke him up, needing to be emptied. Growling under his breath, he left the warmth of his and Cas's bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Once he was done, he headed back for their room. But before he could reach it, he got a really bad feeling, making him tremble. Something was wrong. Not with him...with...

“Gabriel,” he said softly, eyes going wide.

He ran for the stairs, nearly flying down them and pushing the door to Gabe's room open. It was empty. Not feeling any oppression from the wards in the room, he went in to find that the wards had been scratched off, torn away or simply written over. And Jo wasn't there either. Dean ran back upstairs and started beating on his mom and dad's bedroom door.

“Dean?” his dad asked as he opened the door. “Is something wrong?”

“It's not me,” he panted, his heart starting to race. “It's Gabriel. He's gone and so is Jo.”

“What?!” his dad exclaimed, following him downstairs. “There's no way he left the house on his own. He was sedated. Those pills will knock anything out until morning. Where the hell did he go?”

Dean felt something weird...like he was a tuning fork that was just struck. Then he started hearing Jo's voice in his head.

“Come on,” he said as Castiel came out of their room, half awake.

He ran out of the house, tearing his shirt off and taking off quickly. Cas was right behind him, with his dad getting in his car and tearing off after them. Dean followed Jo's voice to her house, his dad pulling up to the curb as he and Cas touched down. It was a madhouse on the lawn and inside. An ambulance was pulled into the yard, close to the front door. Several police cars and cars from Precinct 13 were pulled into the yard as well and along the curb. Dean then saw Jo being put into the back of the ambulance, along with someone else on a gurney. Before he could get over there to find out what happened, they closed up the ambulance and drove off, sirens wailing and lights flashing. He went over to his dad, who had approached a Hunter.

“What's going on here?” John asked.

“There was another attack,” the Hunter answered. “And the culprit's still on scene. We apprehended him and he'll be getting brought out and taken to be booked.”

“Oh god...no,” Dean whimpered as Gabriel was dragged out of the house, covered in blood.

He didn't look up when his name was called, completely limp as they loaded him in the back of a car.

“Dean, we need to go the hospital and pick up Jo,” Castiel told him, gently pulling him away. “ We can't do anything for him right now.”

He followed Castiel as he took off for the local hospital, arriving about five minutes after the ambulance did. They found Jo sitting in the E.R.

“What happened, Jo?” Dean asked as he and Cas sat on either side of her.

“I...I'm not really sure,” she choked out, tears falling steadily down her face. “I remember getting in bed with Gabriel, cuddling him to help with his nightmares. Then...I'm standing on my front lawn and the front door's wide open. When I walked up...Gabe was on the floor next to my mom. He was naked and...and covered in blood. My mom...god...”

Dean pulled her close to him, letting his wings drape over her. She slowly calmed down, her tears drying up.

“Thanks, Dean,” she sighed. “I needed that.”

“Any time,” he whispered to her as he sat back.

“Josephine Harvelle?” a doctor called out. She shot to her feet and went to him. “Miss, your mother is in very rough shape. We've done all we can and she could go either way, but...she's starting to fail. She's awake and lucid, asking for you.”

Dean and Cas followed her and the doctor into the private room they had her mother in. She was hooked up to several machines and was very pale. Tears stung Dean's eyes as he approached her. Ellen was going to die...and very soon. He could feel her soul slipping away. But she was holding on...for Jo. Ellen looked up and smiled. Jo took her hand, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I don't have long, baby,” she rasped, her voice nearly gone. “Gabriel didn't do this. That boy could never do this.”

“But...,” Jo started to say. She stopped when she saw the stern look on her mother's face that told her not to argue.

“Jo...there's something huge going on,” she gasped, having a hard time breathing. “He's....being framed.” She coughed, a lot of blood coming up. “In...in the top drawer of the table here. Take what's there....get...get it to...Missouri. You know who I'm talking about. She'll...know...” Ellen threw up more blood and alarms started going off. But the doctors and nurses stayed back, one coming forward only to turn off the machines. Ellen grabbed onto Jo's hand and squeezed tight. “I love you, Jo. Never...forget that. And I want...want...want you to have a family. Have a life, my love.”

Jo broke into more tears, kissing her mother's hand. “I will, mom. I love you too. How...how can I go on without you?”

Her mother simply smiled and squeezed her hand again. She was in so much pain...yet hanging on for Jo's sake. Dean respected the hell out of this woman. She doesn't deserve to suffer like this. His dad came in and leaned in. After giving Ellen a brief kiss on her cheek, he started to pull Jo away. Naturally, she fought against the hold.

“No...,” she whimpered, struggling to hold on to her mother. “I'm...I'm not ready for this.”

“No one ever is, Jo,” his dad told her. “But she's suffering needlessly. There's...there's nothing else that can be done for her, except to let her go. She's more than earned it.”

Jo still fought, her love for her mother making her selfish. Dean stepped up to her, blocking her view of the bed, letting his wings spread wide.

“It's ok, Jo,” he told her quietly. “I'm going to be here until she's passed. I won't let her suffer anymore. Ok?”

“But...I don't...I don't want her to go,” Jo said, her voice barely there.

Dean pulled her close and kissed her cheek and forehead, hand rubbing up and down her back.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured to her. “But it's her time. I can feel it. And I know it isn't fair. But know that where she's going...you'll be joining her in your own time. No one is ever truly gone forever. They just move on without us. But they wait for us to join them. It's going to hurt like hell for us...but she wants us to keep going with our lives, make our own memories...have children of our own to teach and love. Don't dissapoint her with this. You need to be strong for her...so that she can go to her well earned peace.”

Jo shuddered and started weeping as she nodded against his chest. He handed her off to his father, who got her out of the room without any more fight. The doctors left, leaving just Dean and Cas with her. Dean sat next to her on the bed, giving her a little smile. She smiled back, just...taking him in.

“I always knew there was something about you, Dean,” she sighed, her breathing becoming more labored. “Even when you were little. I always told my coven or any of my friends...that you were going to change the world.”

“But...I didn't manifest...,” he said, a little surprised by what she'd said.

“Doesn't matter, boy,” she told him with a chuckle. “You've been marked for greatness. I can sense that. But I...must confess. I never thought you'd be the most powerful archangel.”

“What?” he asked, now completely dumbstruck.

She started shaking from the pain she was in, her body continuing to fail. It wouldn't be much longer. He focused on her, willing some of his Grace to envelop her, take away her pain. Ellen relaxed, no longer in distress.

“Thank you,” she murmured, reaching up and lightly touching some of his lowest feathers. The touch was comforting for them both. “Please...take care of Jo. She's going to need you for a little while. Don't let her mope for too long. And once you get Gabriel cleared...don't let that knucklehead ruin what will be a good thing for him and Jo.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he told her, tears in his eyes as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. “You'll be greatly missed.”

“Goodbye, Dean,” she said, her eyes slowly closing as her spirit started to depart, squeezing his hand. “Archangel of Life.”

A moment and one breath later, she was gone. Dean gently placed her hands over her heart and got to his feet. Cas came over and held him close as they left the room and quietly informed the doctor of the time of her passing. Out in the waiting room, he found his dad and Jo sitting on a couch, Jo curled in his lap. They all got into his car and were silent the whole way home. Back home, Jo was in a state of shock. Dean and Cas took her into the bathroom and helped her get undressed and bathed. Once that was done and she was redressed in some of Dean's older stuff, Cas crawled into bed first. He helped Dean get her in the middle and he got in last. She wept for at least another hour before finally going to sleep.

Three days later, Ellen's funeral was held. Jo was doing a lot better, but she still cried herself to sleep some nights. Part of it was about Gabriel though. His trial was set to begin next month and during that time, he was being held in a maximum security facility for angels; Briar Ridge Prison. It was the nicest prison in the area and he could have visitors...but it was still prison. His therapists visited on a regular basis and he was still improving, but...he didn't deserve to be there. After the funeral, a short black woman showed up at the house. Jo and her talked for a while, this woman being the Missouri her mother had spoken of. After an hour of talking, Jo left with her, simply telling them that she had some business to take care of.

Dean and Castiel were quiet, spooning together on the couch and watching some random horror movie on TV when there was a knock at the door.

“You stay,” Cas told him, kissing his throat as he got off the couch. “I know your feet have been aching lately. I won't be long.”

Dean sighed and nodded, lightly swatting at some of his feathers as he stretched before going to the front door. When he heard a startled gasp, Dean got up to find Cas in front of the wide open front door, two male angels standing on the front stoop.

“Michael?” he heard Castiel whisper. “Lucifer?”

“Oh god,” the male on the left croaked, pulling his mate in for a bone crushing hug. “It's really you, little brother.” The second male hugged him more gently before letting him step back.

Dean approached carefully, wary even though Cas had identified them as his eldest brothers. The one on the left was at least two inches taller than his father; who was easily 6'1”. He had black hair and pale blue eyes. He had a fairly buff body under the well tailored suit he wore, but they way he carried himself was more someone who cared about his employees/co-workers and not one of the power hungry vultures that were running most companies these days. The second male was probably just shy of 6' tall, his hair a soft blonde, like Gabriel's, cut short. His orange eyes were shrewd and even though he was wearing a simple white sweater and black slacks, he looked every inch a predator.

“We thought you were dead,” the black haired male said, pulling Cas back in for another hug. “Then we saw you and Gabriel on the news...we came as soon as we could.”

“What would have you believe that?” Cas asked. Then his eyes went wide. “Raphael. That's why you guys never tried contacting us.”

His brothers nodded. “The night after you guys left from your last visit...he called and said that you'd been in a car accident and you and Gabe didn't make it.”

“Figures,” Cas growled, hands clenched into fists. “That bastard wanted us away from you. He...he beat me most days and nights and Gabriel...he...he molested him. All the time.”

Dean pulled Cas back as his brothers came forward closing the door behind them. Cas was on the verge of his own little breakdown, so he helped his eldest brothers get him into the living room and seated him on the couch. Castiel let himself go at that point, his family surrounding him. When he was finally done with his weeping jag, his brothers eased back and smiled.

“And would you mind introducing us to your archangel friend here?” the blonde haired male asked.

“Of course,” Castiel replied, cleaning himself up. “Dean, this is Michael.” He gestured to the black haired male. “And Lucifer. My eldest brothers. Michael, Lucifer, this is Dean Winchester. He's my mate. And well...” He pulled Dean close. “We're expecting.”

“He's an Omega?” Michael asked, a bit awed and surprised.

Dean blushed heavily and nodded.

“Wow,” Lucifer said. “Talk about rare. And it's about time the last archangel showed up.”

“You owe me twenty bucks,” Michael chuckled, gently nudging Lucifer.

“I've only ever known of one archangel,” Dean said. “Aside from me, of course.”

“There's Cyra, the Archangel of Hope,” Michael started to tick off on his hand. “Then there's myself, Michael, the Archangel of Justice, Lucife here, is the Archangel of Truth. Then there's Jophiel, the Archangel of Love and now you, Dean, the Archangel of Life.”

“Wait...if you're both archangels...then how is it I can't feel your prescence?” Dean asked.

“We can mask ourselves very well,” Michael replied. “And we're a lot older than most. Lucifer and I...we're as old as creation. And we fought all the time. Our Father stripped us of most of our powers and had us reborn into this time. We knew nothing of what we were, until we became adults. Our powers and memories were restored gradually and after leading lives with a loving family, we...we became better than what we were. And we're happy. I've got a lovely mate and expecting my own little one...even Lucifer found himself a mate.”

“Congratulations to the both of you,” Castiel said, leaning into Michael a little. “God how I've missed the two of you. Gabriel missed you as well. I...I just wish he was here instead of in prison. His trial doesn't start until next month.”

“I can't believe he could kill anyone,” Lucifer sighed. “He's always been so sweet.”

“His last 'victim' was a close friend of mine and a very talented witch,” Dean said. “She survived long enough to tell us that he's innocent and supposedly...had some form of evidence that proves it. But right now...that has been submitted to his lawyer for the trial and who knows if it'll even be admitted.”

“We'll just have to pray for him,” Michael said. “It's all we can do for now.”

“So, can we meet the rest of your little family here?” Lucifer asked.

“Sure,” Dean said with a grin as he stood, rubbing his belly. “But I think one of my brothers, Sam, is out and about though.”

 

*Sam*

 

He growled softly as he chased Jessica through the woods by the lake, Jess laughing as she ran, waving his shirt and pendant around. Smiling, he let himself go and he changed, shredding his clothes with the shift. Sam let her get ahead quite a bit before running after her. He caught up to her easily and pounced, pinning her gently to the ground. She looked up at him in surprise and awe.

“Wow,” she breathed, reaching up and stroking his face. “You're amazing like this.”

He shifted back and grinned, leaning down and kissing her.

“Thank you,” he purred, nuzzling her hair. She went completely still and tensed up under him. “What's wrong, Jess?”

“Um...Sam,” she started to say, blushing heavily. “You're very naked right now.”

He blushed a little himself, but couldn't help but grin.

“Yes, I am,” he said slowly. “I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you, Jess. I've...just gotten so comfortable with my body that I don't really notice it anymore.”

“And what a body it is,” she replied with a little smile. “You're going to really fill out in a few years.”

He gasped when she reached up and ran her hands over his chest and around to his back. He arched into her touch and purred, his tail flickering around her legs. When she gasped, he braved a look down...and found he was achingly hard and twitching. Now, he was officially embarrassed. Sam got up off of her, fighting the urge to bury his nose against her neck and breathe her scent in deep.

“Sorry,” he muttered, kneeling with his back to her. “I can't exactly control it.”

“It's ok, Sam,” she whispered, moving to where she was up against his back. One hand was running through the fur of his tail, the other came around and stroked his chest again. “I understand. I love you, Sam. And well...I wouldn't mind seeing what happens.”

“What?” he asked, turning around to face her.

His eyes went wide when Jess took off her shirt, then her bra....right in front of him. She laid on her side in the grass, staring at him, a dark blush staining her cheeks. Sam couldn't suck back the growl that came up from his throat as he prowled over to her, leaning over her. She was clearly nervous, but not afraid. Sam kissed her again, long and slow, letting his hands gently grip her sides. When he slid his hands up, Jess moaned, undulating under him. He took it nice and slow, not wanting to scare her out of the moment. A soft purr rumbled in his chest again as he nuzzled her throat, easing his body down on top of hers. Her scent was thick and heady, going straight to his head.

“Mmm...you smell so good,” he purred, kissing his way down her throat to her chest. “I could just lie here and bathe in your scent all day and not get enough.”

“Sam,” she whimpered as he licked her right nipple. “Your tongue...I never noticed...it...it's like a cat's.”

He chuckled against her skin, sucking it into his mouth. Jess cried out as he sucked and licked at her breasts, eventually moving lower. As he kissed down her stomach, slowly teasing her shorts down, he looked up at her. She was lovely like this; flush from arousal, so exposed and trusting. Of him. Jess didn't stop him from removing the last of her clothing. He started growling again as he got a good whiff of her arousal, the scent going straight to his head. Jess looked down her body at him, locking eyes with him.

Sam gave her a soft smile, reaching up and holding her hand as he eased her legs open for himself. Nerves were starting to get to him a little bit, but a squeeze of her hand had him back in the game. Leaning down, he ran his tongue straight down the center of her, finding her wet and lush for him. Her free hand tangled in his hair and pulled him close, moaning his name loudly. Another swipe had him tasting blood. He pulled back and looked up at her. He was close to being too far gone to stop.

“Jessica,” he groaned. “Are you safe? I...The last thing I want is for something to come of this that we aren't ready for.”

“I am,” she panted. “Please, Sam...I want you.”

Officially having the green light, he went down on her hard. He had her panting and moaning as he tasted her, a low growl pumping from his chest. When she came for him, he felt...powerful. Kissing her sex softly, Sam moved back up her body, kissing her mouth again. He gasped and froze up when he felt her hand grasp him between his legs.

“Jesus,” he groaned as she stroked him. “You're killing me here, Jess.”

“Not yet, I hope,” she chuckled, squeezing a little harder. He moved in her grip, kissing her roughly. She was right there with him, biting at his lips and tongue in between kisses as she touched him. “You feel...odd down here.”

“It's part of being a Were,” he replied as he eased back from her grip. “My anatomy was altered. So...like a feline, I have spines and barbs. And...well, I'll lock into you when I finish. I...I don't want to hurt you, Jessica.”

“We'll take it slow,” she said softly, kissing his throat. “I've never been more sure of anything in my life, Sam. I love you and I want to share myself with you.”

“Ok,” he murmured, easing her back into the grass. “I love you too.”

Easing into position, he pushed forward gently, slipping inside her easily. She gripped his arms hard, forcing herself to relax as he eased inside her. He bit his lip, his tail snapping wildly all over the place. She was tight, wet....so hot, it felt like he was going to get burned. Yet he didn't care. When he finally eased the whole way in, Sam stopped, needed to get used to the feeling. Jess clearly needed it too, judging by how hard she was clinging to him.

“You...you ok?” he panted, ears twitching from his nerves.

Jessica nodded, running her hands up his arms and onto his shoulders. She pulled him close and kissed him. Grinding into her, she gasped and shuddered, holding him to her tightly. Sam growled and pulled back before slamming back in. That had them both shouting, pleasure swamping both their brains. Lying on top of her, he started in with a fast and ferocious rhythm that had them both frantic...wild.

“Sam...oh, you feel so damn good,” she panted into his ear. “I'm so close...please, Sam.”

Instinct snapped something in his brain. Pulling out of her completely, which earned a groan of protest from Jessica, but that quickly changed as he got her up on her hands and knees. He gently pushed on the center of her back. She resisted for a few moments, but eventually relented, lying her torso flat to the ground, which pulled her back end up and he spread her legs a little wider for himself. Sam pushed back into her roughly, pulling a surprised cry from her.

His rhythm became a relentless pounding and grinding into his mate's body, growling low in his chest as she writhed under him. Feeling that they were both close and that she was moving far too much, he leaned over her and bit down on the back of her neck. Jessica went completely still under him, shuddering violently as she came. He released the back of her neck and moaned her name out loud as he thrust once more and felt his barb engage as he orgasmed so intensely...it felt like his soul was being torn apart. And he didn't care one bit.

Sam eased them onto the ground, spooning her from behind. He was feeling overly affectionate, purring softly and stroking every inch of Jess's body he could reach. When he felt his barb retract, he was careful with pulling out. Concerned, he moved to where he could see her sex and gingerly probed around it.

“I'm ok, Sam,” she murmured, rolling over so she could see him. “I'm sore, but your barb didn't hurt. If anything, I felt an amazing rush when it grabbed me and held you in deep.”

He moved back up and cuddled with her, loving the feel of her body against his.

“So...I was good?” he asked, his ego demanding satisfaction.

“You were amazing,” she answered, tucking her head against under his chin. “I wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.”

He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “Neither would I. Come on, let's get you dressed. I need to get home and get a fresh change of clothes. Maybe you could stay for dinner tonight?”

“I'd love that,” she said, getting into her clothes.

Sam shifted into his animal form and let her climb up on his back. He then took off into the woods for home, feeling like he was on cloud nine.

 

One month later...

 

*Dean*

 

He groaned in discomfort as he got up from his seat in the Chemistry lab, the bell having rung to signal the period was over. His belly was considerably larger now, even at just four months, almost halfway through the pregnancy. His bladder was aching something fierce and it was a chore to get up and walk, feeling that any second...it was going to let go. Just as he was about to push open the bathroom door, Cas showed up, looking concerned.

“Dean, are you alright?” he asked.

“I'll be peachy once I get in here,” he snapped, pushing the door open to the Omega bathroom.

Due to most Omegas feeling uncomfortable around males and because they were partly male themselves, they had a seperate bathroom from the standard male and female. Most females used either, because they weren't particularly drawn or threatened by Omegas. It was rare for any Omega to have a relationship with a female, because of their tendency to be attracted to males. As he stumbled into one of the stalls and just barely got to the toilet in time, he felt horrible. He hated when he snapped at Cas. He'd just been worried, considering he'd been nearly doubled over from the ache in his bladder. When he was finished and he'd washed up, Castiel backed up a couple steps, but still looked concerned.

“I'm sorry, Cas,” he sighed, moving towards and pulling him close. “I just had to get in there before I had an accident.”

“It's fine, Dean,” Cas told him with a smile. “I understand how uncomfortable it is for you. So...we have our parenting class now?”

Dean shook his head. “It doesn't start until next week because the teacher is still off on vacation. We can leave, since our day is officially over.”

“Hmm...we could go to the clinic and be early for your appointment,” Cas suggested with a smile. “Maybe we'll get to see know the sexes.”

“Ok,” Dean said, unable to stop from smiling. “You drive.”

But when they got out to the parking lot, they found Castiel's brothers; Michael and Lucifer parked next to Dean's car.

“What are you guys doing here?” Cas asked curiously.

“Your parents told us you had an appointment with your OB/GYN today,” Lucifer replied, going over to Dean's car. “And we'd like to go with you two, if that's all right. We'd...like to get a look at our little nieces or nephews.”

“You're welcome to come,” Dean said. “But what about my car?”

“I'll drive it,” Lucifer replied. “I'm a big classic car buff and love the Impalas. I'll be careful with her, I promise.”

Dean nodded and let Cas hand over the keys. They got in with Michael and enjoyed talking with him, mostly about what he does for a living, which is run one of the largest talent agencies in the country. The drive didn't seem to take as long as it usually did and he really enjoyed having the company. It soothed him, knowing that there were so many people not only supporting, but truly excited for the two of them. They got signed in with no issues and was called back within minutes of sitting down.

“You guys are early today,” Charlie said as Cas helped Dean get settled on the exam table, Michael and Lucifer having a seat off to the side, just behind Castiel. “School let out early?”

“Our last class of the day is a parenting class to replace our physical education and health credits for this year and it doesn't start up until next week,” Dean replied, pulling his shirt up and slipping his pants down a little. “So we figured we'd come earlier. And these are Cas's eldest brothers; Lucifer and Michael. They wanted to come and support us.”

“It's great to meet you,” she said with a smile, turning on the machine and warming the jelly between her hands. “So, you guys think today might be the day?”

“We really hope so,” Castiel said, lightly stroking Dean's forearm.

Charlie rubbed Dean's ever expanding stomach down with the gel and placed the wand against it. A little maneuvering later, and Charlie had their little ones on screen. After only a month since their last visit...their children appeared to have doubled in size, their little limbs and wings much more visible this time around. They were facing each other, moving slightly. Flipping a switch, two steady beats came through the speaker...their heartbeats.

“Both heartbeats are very steady and strong...,” she noted, moving the wand slightly. “Very good. Now...let's see if we can't get a good...ah ha!” She hit the print screen button a couple of times, holding the wand perfectly still. “There we are. It's very clear now. Congratulations, boys. You have a very healthy son and daughter in there. Again, their length is perfect, your weight is good. You're probably the best off Omega patient I've had in a while. Nothing is at all off with you or your babes. So once again, just keep doing what you're doing and you're golden.”

She cleaned Dean off quickly and handed him an appointment card for next month before heading off to her next patient. They were quiet on the drive back home, hard to believe that they were having a boy and a girl.

“I wish Gabriel could be here,” Castiel sighed, running his hand through Dean's hair.

“I just know he'll get off because he's innocent,” Dean told him. “We need to have faith. The trial starts tomorrow. And we'll be there for him, every step of the way.”

Cas nodded in agreement, pulling him as close as he could. They ended up dozing off like that, worriying over the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much debating and working, I've decided to wrap things up in this chapter. It feels a little rushed, I may redo it or add onto it another time, but I really needed to finish this one in order to take a break from writing for a bit and work on other smaller projects before taking on another large one. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter.

*Dean*

 

He felt nervous as they entered the courtroom, his parents in front of him and Cas, his little brothers and Cas's brothers behind them.

“So how does this work, dad?” he asked, wincing when his back twinged painfully. “I've heard trials can be daunting on the audience goers as much as those on trial.”

“We have to be assessed by the Oracle sent to oversee the proceedings,” he replied as the line moved forward. “It's to ensure that everyone is seated properly and wards are put up to assure no one can influence witnesses and the like. You sure you want to be here, Dean? Because everyone's going to learn what you are. No one can hide from an Oracle.”

“I can't hide from the world,” he sighed, “As much as I'd like to.”

“I'm proud of you, son,” his dad murmured quietly as he stepped up to the Oracle. He was a simple looking young man in his early twenties and pale skinned, his eyes all white. His father stood before the Oracle and bowed his head out of respect.

“Good day, Oracle,” he said with a smile.

“Same to you, John Winchester and to Mary as well,” the Oracle replied. “Human as always, I see. You may be seated in any section you like.”

When Dean approached, he could sense the immense knowledge of the Oracle. And considering knowledge was powerful on its own...he knew better than to cross this guy. He followed his father's example, bowing his head to him.

“How fare you, Oracle?” he asked.

“Very well, Dean Winchester,” the Oracle replied in kind, clearly surprised. “I must say, it's an honor to meet you; Archangel of Life.” Everyone in the courtroom went silent and tense, including the judge. “Please be seated to the right, in the first few rows. Your mate, Castiel Novak, may join you.” He looked around them to the others. “And the rest of your family may join you as well. Sam and his mate Jessica. And...huh, Castiel's brothers Michael and Lucifer; the Archangels of Justice and Truth. Very rare for so many of you to be in one place. Please be seated.”

Once the rest of the audience was seated and the court was called to order; Gabriel was brought in, in chains and a collar for his Grace to be contained. He looked like he hadn't slept or eaten properly in weeks. Dean felt some relief when he saw that Missouri was representing Gabriel. The door opened again and Cas went tense while his brothers started growling. Raphael was escorted in, along with his lawyer Crowley. The opening statements were brief, thankfully. Witnesses were called and while boring, they were at least in Gabriel's favor.

“The defense calls Raphael to the stand,” Missouri said, getting to her feet after the last witness sat down.

“Objection!” the prosecution called, getting to his feet. “Raphael has been incarcerated since before the murders occurred for child abuse and molestation charges He has nothing to do with this case.”

“I'm calling him for a character witness to prove that Gabriel couldn't have committed these crimes,” Missouri retorted.

“I'm allowing it,” the judge said. “Raphael, get on the stand.”

The smug bastard got up on the stand, grinning so smugly, it made Dean's skin crawl. Something was off with the guy. After he was sworn in, Missouri began her questioning. And every answer made Gabriel sound like a crazy, sadistic mess that enjoyed killing animals and eventually...people.

“I hate to interrupt...,” Lucifer said loud enough to have Missouri go quiet before she could go into a tirade against him. “But he's lying through his teeth.”

“And how would you know that exactly?” the judge asked, smiling a little.

Lucifer rolled his eyes. “I'm the Archangel of Truth, duh. These wards can't dampen my innate ability to know what's truth and what's fiction. He's been lying ever since he got up there. But...I do sense he wants to speak the truth, but can't.”

The courtroom went into uproar over the information, the judge having to shout over the noise for several minutes before they were silent. Dean winced and swallowed hard, a strange smell making him feel sick to his stomach. It was sickly sweet, like something dying mixed with sulfur. He rubbed his belly and covered his nose, trying to block the smell.

“Dean, are you alright?” he heard Cas ask from beside him.

He shook his head. “Feeling sick,” he replied. “Can you smell that? Makes me want to puke.”

“I don't smell anything, Dean,” Cas answered.

“What's it like?” he heard Michael ask.

“Like something dead sitting in sulfur,” Dean gagged, unable to hold back any longer.

A trashcan was placed in front of him and he was greatful as he hurled up his breakfast, body trembling with the force. When he was done, Dean looked up to find that the courtroom was completely quiet and looking in his direction.

“Forgive me,” he said softly, straightening in his seat. “Pregnancy can be rough on anybody.”

“Understandable,” the judge replied with a small smile. “But...may I ask what made you so sick?”

“I think you've got something dead or dying in the floor or the walls,” he answered. “It's pretty bad. I'm actually surprised no one else can smell it.”

“Mr. Winchester, would you be so kind as to approach and see if you can locate the origin of the scent before we continue?” the judge asked.

“Ok,” he said, Cas helping him to his feet.

He grimaced as the scent grew stronger as he went past the tables for prosecution and defense, but had nothing left in his stomach to heave out. Moving toward the judge, the smell was thick, but was dissapating when he moved to the left. As he moved towards the witness stand, he could fucking taste the godforsaken scent that made his stomach revolt. When he went by Raphael, he retched again.

“It's coming from him,” Dean choked out, moving away from him.

Raphael moved quickly and grabbed his arm. Dean's eyes went wide as he saw what was really going on. Pulling out of the angel's hold, he went into an attack stance, tearing the shirt from his back as his wings unfurled and a gleaming katana took form in his hand.

“Order!” the judge shouted, everyone staying quiet and the room grew still. “What is the meaning of this?!”

“He's being possessed by a demon against his will,” Dean growled, his senses on high alert. “And a very sadistic one, at that.”

“But...he was examined by the Oracle,” the judge said, completely confused. “How is that possible?”

“No idea,” Dean said. “But I'm not going to stand for this.”

Before anyone could do or say anything else, Dean started speaking fast and very complicated Enochian. Raphael's eyes went wide and made to run. But the wards on the witness stand kept him there. The guy started screaming and writhing, eventually going still as black smoke poured from Raphael's eyes and mouth. The smoke condensed and took form. The demon was black skinned and thin as a rail, his grey eyes so cold and vicious. Lucifer and Michael both got to their feet and growled viciously.

“Alastair,” Michael snarled, looking ready to kill. “Figures you'd be behind something like this.”

“Long time no see, Michael, Lucifer,” Alastair rasped, looking totally nonchalant. “Mortality treating you well?”

“At least we learned our lesson and we're happy,” Lucifer snapped. “You're nothing more than a sadistic, twisted freak that needs to be thrown back in the pit and never let out again.”

“Oh please,” Alastair scoffed. “Both of you are as bloodthirsty as I am. By the way...did you like my work?”

Gabriel got to his feet quickly, weaving on his feet a little. “The murders...you were behind them, weren't you?”

Alastair clapped slowly. “Good for you, pipsqueak. And just so you know...you were always my favorite bitch. And I've loved those 'private chats' in your mind. They were very...revealing.”

Gabriel growled loudly, wings flaring slightly.

“Your Honor! I move to have the charges dropped against my client and brought up against the demon Alastair!” Missouri called out.

“The prosecution has no issues with this and agree wholeheartedly,” the prosecuting lawyer added.

“Very well,” the judge said. “Gabriel Novak, I find you innocent of the crimes you were charged with and your record shall be erased. Baliff, take Alastair into custody and have Raphael sent for medical care. He'll be placed into psychiatric care until further notice. Court is adjourned.”

Dean felt weak and ended up on his ass on the floor, the sword disappearing. Cas and his parents were all over him, very worried.

“What did I just do?” he asked, feeling exhausted.

“You performed one of the most complex exorcisms known,” Lucifer said. “No wonder you're on your ass.”

“But why?” Dean asked, leaning against Castiel as the room spinned a little.

“You're the Archangel of Life,” Michael replied. “That smell you were catching was Raphael's soul beginning to deteriorate and die. It takes several years of possession to do something like that to someone's essence. The losing of that life was what you sensed. Many writings about you say that you're the end authority over life and death. Death himself answers to you and you alone.”

“I...I...,” Dean began to stammer, feeling panic set in.

He's the end authority over life and death? He wasn't even 18 yet, still considered a child. How can he be the one to decide who lives or dies? Lights started blowing out above them.

“Easy, Dean,” Cas whispered to him, running his fingers through his hair. “You need to calm down, ok? It's not good for our little ones.”

That had him taking several deep breaths and just focusing on the beating of Cas's heart. Eventually, he was calm and collected again. His mom handed him a spare shirt from his car.

“Thanks,” he said quietly, putting it on.

They helped him to his feet and walked close to him, making sure nothing else happened or if he went down again. He felt fine, nothing was out of place and nothing felt wrong, which he was glad for. Once they got outside though, him, Michael and Lucifer were surrounded by reporters, shouting their names.

“Why have you chosen now to come out to the world as archangels?” one asked. “What about the last unknown archangel? Do you know them?”

“What are your plans concerning the prophecy and the bringing of everlasting peace?” another asked.

Dean was now feeling very distressed with so many people crowding him. He started to back away, arms going around himself in a protective gesture. When they started coming toward him, he growled low in his throat.

“Back off!” he shouted. “I just want to go home!”

“The world needs to know if the prophecy is finally going to come to pass!” a female reporter called back, moving forward much more quickly than the others. “Naomi Tapping for Dateline. I'd like to have you on my show for an exclusive interview. Don't worry, you'll be compensated for your time.”

“No fucking way,” Dean snarled, backing up until he was trapped against the courthouse. “Leave me alone.”

“I'll be happy to be on my way once I get a promise for an interview,” she said, sounding all sweet. But her face was shrewd, almost cruel.

“Back off, Naomi,” Missouri snapped, getting in between her and Dean. “This poor boy is very pregnant and clearly stressing out because of you and those other damn vultures. He needs to get home and get some rest after that soap opera of a trial. And no, Gabriel isn't available for interview either. He's already out and on his way home.”

The reporter was clearly pissed by the news, but Missouri wasn't backing down. Naomi left and Missouri helped him and the others get by the reporters and into their cars.

“You feeling ok, sweetheart?” his mother asked, turning in her seat. “I went ahead and called Charlie to come over and give you a quick exam.”

“I'm better now that I'm away from all those people,” he replied, nuzzling against Cas.

She gave him a smile before turning back to the front. They were quiet the rest of the way home. Pulling in, they saw a small yellow hatchback sitting along the curb. Charlie got out as they got of their car, Michael and Lucifer pulling up shortly after with Gabriel. Lucifer helped him out of the car, the poor guy weak, no doubt still in disbelief that the man he'd grown to fear and hate all his life isn't the one that tortured him for so long. Jo came running outside, no doubt having heard what happened. She hadn't been able to bring herself to come to the trial. She took Gabriel with her into the house after kissing him in a way that clearly surprised the angel, his wings snapping open as wide as they could go. Dean and Cas escorted Charlie into the house, having a seat in the living room. Charlie made the exam quick.

“Everything is just fine,” she told them with a sigh of relief. “There's no signs of distress or other complications. But I do suggest you take it easy the rest of the week. I'll call your school and tell them you won't be in until next Monday. I'm ok with them sending your homework and notes, but if you start stressing out, you stop and you take a break, understand?”

“Yes, doctor,” Dean replied with a smile. “Thank you.”

She stuck around a few minutes to talk with his parents before leaving. They just sat for a while in the living room, loving the quiet time. Cas's hands were all over his belly, the strokes soothing him to where he was nearly dozing off. But then he felt a sharp bump from his stomach. Castiel went completely still and he looked at his mate. Feeling another, they both couldn't stop from grinning.

“Hello to you too, little ones,” Cas purred, continuing his strokes. “We can't wait to meet you both.”

Dean leaned up and kissed him briefly, feeling so much joy...it seemed more like a dream.

“Everything ok in here?” John asked as he grabbed the remote and turning on the TV.

“Yes,” Dean told him, still grinning. “The little ones are kicking.” He winced at a particularly harsh kick. “And still kicking up a storm.”

“May I?” his dad asked, moving to kneel beside him.

“You don't even have to ask,” he told him, taking hold of his hand and placing it just off to the left of his bellybutton.

His dad's face lit up when one of the twins kicked against his hand very strongly. His mom came in and instantly knew what was going on. She eased herself down on the other side of Dean and placed a hand beside his dad's. With his family surrounding him like this, sharing in their happiness like this...he felt blessed.

*Please...don't take this from us,* he prayed as he relaxed further into the couch.

 

*Gabriel*

 

He'd been shocked beyond belief when Jo had kissed him in the front yard, he didn't know what to say. She had practically dragged him back inside and into his room. They'd removed all the wards and the chains were gone. Jo pulled him onto the bed with her and held him tight, shaking all over. Still a little in shock himself, Gabriel simply reacted to her distress with comfort. Moving to sit up against the headboard, he pulled her into his lap and let his wings fall around them.

“I'm so relieved that you were found innocent,” she murmured to him, moving to where her face was tucked against his neck. “I was terrified of losing you too. I...can't lose anyone else.”

“Easy,” Gabriel said, running a hand through her hair. “I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere if I can help it.”

“I love you, Gabe,” she told him. “I know it's sudden. But it's the way I feel.”

“You've always been there for me and Cas,” Gabriel began, shifting his left wing closer, letting the feathers run over her bare arms. “There for Dean and Sam when they need it. I've always adored you for your loyalty and strength. And it also helps that you're very lovely.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her mouth briefly. “I'd love to take you to dinner sometime. But first...I need sleep. I've not slept well for so long...”

Jo stopped him with another kiss. She leaned back and smiled.

“Want me to stay and keep the nightmares away?” she asked.

“I'd appreciate it,” he purred, moving down and pulling her along.

 

Three months later...

 

*Dean*

 

“Thanks, love,” he sighed as Cas helped him sit comfortably in their last class of the day, their parenting class. “These two are active today.”

“They get that from both of us,” Cas purred. “It won't be but another couple of months and they'll be here with us.”

“Good afternoon, class,” their teacher, Mrs. Pam Anderson, said. “I see we have two more students no longer present.”

“Meg Rogers and Trixie Morris went into labor a few hours ago and taken to the hospital,” another student answered.

“I'll be checking on them after class is over, then,” she said with a smile. “Now since many of you are closer to your own due dates, we'll be watching a video of a birthing. In fact, the video we'll be viewing is of a former student of ours. You all remember Alfie Jones?”

Everyone started murmuring to each other as she turned down the lights and put a DVD in the player attached to a projector. Of course everyone remembered Alfie. He was sweet and kind, always helpful to others. And his mate Nick Milton, a very dominant demon and the captain of many sports teams as well as the speech and debate team was so good with him, loving and considerate. They'd visited him and Nick after he'd given birth to a lovely baby girl; Holly. She took after both her parents; she had Nick's soft red coloring and slightly thick tail, Alfie's pale peach and cream colored feathered wings and the loveliest violet eyes. They'd been so happy to finally have her in their arms. Both him and Cas were feeling just as excited...as well as nervous. They spent the next hour or so watching how their little girl came into the world. When the movie was over and class was dismissed, Dean was feeling a lot of anxiety.

“You're going to be just fine, Dean,” Castiel told him as he helped him get to his feet. “You're so strong and resilient. I know you'll make it through the birth just fine.”

“Did you not just see the same video?” he asked. “Alfie struggled with birthing one baby. I have to do it twice.”

“Castiel is right, Dean,” Pam replied. “You've caught on and applied all the techniques for managing labor pain, you have excelled at every lesson regarding basic infant care and first aid. Trust me, when the time comes, you're going to do wonderfully.”

He sighed heavily and leaned into Cas, just letting the argument go. The last thing he needed so close to the end is stress. As they left the school and found Michael, Lucifer and Sam waiting for them, Dean couldn't help but smile. Cas's brothers were very good to them; super supportive and willing to do whatever is needed to help Cas or Gabriel. And their mates were just as fantastic. Michael's mate, Dexter, was a small thing, but very outgoing and loved to hug Dean. By now, Dex would be about five months along in his own pregnancy, which looks a little odd on his small frame. Lucifer's mate, Zoe, was a bit blunt and tomboyish, but also could be very sweet and not only adored him, but thought Sam was the cutest thing she'd ever seen.

Dean pulled his coat around himself tighter, snow starting to fall in torrents. Winter had hit them hard and decided to start dumping tons of snow everywhere. Christmas was a few weeks off, but if the snow kept up like this, they'd be snowed in for at least a week.

“Ready for one of your last appointments, Dean?” Michael asked with a smile. “Dex went for his a few days ago; we're having a boy.”

“Congratulations,” Dean told him, giving him a hug.

Michael returned it gently and kissed the top of his head. Dean found he liked the affection, even if he would typically shy away from such public displays, family or not. On the way to his appointment, though, he kept getting a weird feeling...like the night Jo and Gabriel had disappeared. When the feeling grew way too intense, he leaned over into the front, nearly in panic.

“Stop the car now!” he shouted.

Michael put the brakes on immediately, parking the car.

“What's wrong?” Michael asked, turning to look at him.

Before he could say anything, there was a huge explosion from the next block up, debris flying through the air down the street and dust pluming through the streets for blocks. Screams ring out through the streets as people stumble about, dazed or maimed from the blast. Dean got out of the car, ignoring the others. Making his way down the street, he saw the crowds were in utter chaos. Demons, all feral and deformed, attacked anyone and everyone on the street. At the epicenter of it all, was what appeared to be Crowley, Raphael's lawyer.

It made him feel physically ill to see all the death and destruction around him. Michael and Lucifer joined the fight, trying to protect the innocent being needlessly slaughtered. Crowley merely laughed, and grew more animated when two other archangels showed up, one dive bombing a particularly large demon about to attack an elderly werewolf, another bursting out of a warehouse, broken chains around his ankles and wrists.

“Welcome, archangels!” Crowley shouted out, many demons stopping to start circling around them. “It's been ages since all five archangels have been together like this.”  
“What the hell is going on?!” Michael all but roared.

“World domination, feather duster,” Crowley replied. “We demons deserve to finally have this world. It's time to end the world and redo it. We've been working for this for so long. Watering down your race until they're nothing but weak cowards...culling the troublesome Weres of this world.”

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asked.

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Why do you think there are so many children and teens manifesting as angels? Why so many die of exposure or being murdered by their own families? I've worked for centuries to isolate the bits of DNA that make angels and Weres what they are and create a mutagen that is then randomly mixed into vaccines before being distributed to the public. Though, it is rare for siblings to both receive two different ones.”

“You...you're the one who did this to me?!” Dean yelled, wings shredding yet another shirt and his coat off his body. “You son of a bitch! You have no idea what you put me through!”

“Ask me if I care,” Crowley snarled. “It was a shock to create an archangel, to say the least. But no matter. The demons bred from the mutation vaccines and the ones engineered in Hell, what you see before you...are far superior and will end this world. Though, it would've been easier if that idiot Alastair would've been able to keep himself more under control. See, the plan was to frame the younger brother of two archangels dead to rights in order to get Michael and Lucifer to pervert their callings as the Archangels of Justice and Truth to get him freed. By doing so, they would've fallen and made nearly human Then the other archangels would've been easy to pick off. But we've come much too far to stop now. So we made to attack when you'd least expect it.”

The others went to attack, but Dean stepped forward, pegging them with a serious look. They stopped. He approached Crowley, snarling as his wings flared wide.

“What you have created are abominations to life itself,” he said, his voice low and dark. “You...you should have expired a long, long time ago.” He tilted his head a little, getting the impression a deal has been struck. “You made a deal with Death. No wonder you're still around. Hate to break it to you, but it's up to me who lives and who dies.” He lunged forward, grabbing onto Crowley and holding him still. “And your time is long overdue.”

Laying his hands on the demon before him, he smited him with no thought or dramatics. He let his Grace loose on the area around him, killing the created demons. He actually felt relief as their spirits ascended. They'd been in such pain, bred that way from birth. It had been the right thing to end their lives, ending their suffering. He couldn't stop tears from falling as he walked through the wreckage, ending the lives of those maimed beyond saving. There were a few that were meant to survive, but there were so many more that were going to die and the only thing he could do was ease their suffering. When it was all over and paramedics were on scene, Dean eased himself to the ground, feeling not only exhausted, but pained. Pain radiated from his lower back and pelvic region. Castiel and Sam came to him, kneeling beside him. He started using the breathing techniques that he learned in his class, which did help. Cas draped a blanket he must've got from a first responder over him.

“Something's wrong, Cas,” he whimpered, curling in on himself. “I need....hospital. Now.”

Sam nodded and ran for one of the paramedics. They came over and examined him before getting him loaded into the ambulance. Sam called their parents and Jess while Cas sat with him and breathed with him. He felt a little better when they got him to the hospital and into a private room. Charlie showed up ten minutes later. Dean was about to tell her what happened when another pain shot through him hard and he screamed, feeling something let go and flood the bed. Charlie pulled the covers back and paled.

“Your water broke,” she said before going out into the hall. “I'm going to need a delivery room prepped stat! And a maternity ward OR on stand by!”

“No,” Dean sobbed, tears flowing again as he started hyperventilating. “It's too soon. I...I can't lose them, Cas. I can't.”

“Shh...,” Cas murmured to him, sitting beside him. “It's going to be ok. You hear me? Every exam we've been to, they've been in perfect health. Remember what Charlie said last time?” Dean nodded. “And what did she tell us?”

“That they're much more formed than most babies at six months and she wouldn't be surprised if they come early,” he said. “But Cas...I don't think she meant two months premature.”

“I promise you, Dean,” Castiel whispered to him. “They are going to survive. You're so amazing and strong. And our little ones are going to take after you. I love you and no matter what happens, I'll never stop loving you.”

A contraction hit him hard, making him scream. Cas made him look at him and got him to breathe with him, which helped a lot with the pain. When it was over, he eased back into the bed, feeling tired already. His parents came in a few minutes later, both looking worried.

“How are you?” his mother asked, sitting on his left. “Michael told us what happened.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead, hugging him gently. “I'm so proud of you; my brave, selfless son. You're going to be fine.”

His dad took her place once she moved and did the same thing. “I love you, son. I'm praying for you and our grandbabies. I don't know of anyone else that deserves this more than you, Dean. I am so very sorry for the misery I put you through for 3 long years.”

“I forgave you for that, dad. I love you so guys so much. Thank you for being here.”

Dean powered through the next three contractions, but he was exhausted. It felt like days he was lying there suffering. Charlie came in at some point to check on him.

“You're doing so well, Dean,” she assured him. “Six and a half centimeters in seven hours is about average. Your blood pressure is really high though, so I'm going to give you a mild sedative to help lower it.”

“God damn this hurts,” he growled, breathing deeply through another smaller contraction.

“And you're taking it like a champ,” she said, smiling a little. “I promise you, Dean. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your son and daughter survive. How can I not when you just risked your life and health to save us all. We all owe you so much, Dean.”

Once she'd given him the sedative, she left. He felt a little more calm and relaxed about fifteen minutes later. Several hours later, he felt like he was getting torn in half with another set of vicious contractions tearing through him. Cas saw him through each one and managed to remain calm throughout.

“What time is it?” he asked, his voice raspy and hoarse from the moaning and screaming.

“8 a.m.,” Cas replied, handing him some water.

“Damn,” Dean groaned after getting a good drink. “That's what...15 hours of labor?”

“I believe so,” Cas sighed. “I know you want to be done, Dean. It's killing me to see you in such pain and that there's not much I can do for you. But your mother told me that both you and Sam took forever to be born as well. And Charlie said you were about eight centimeters an hour ago. You don't have much longer to go. You're doing great, love.”

An hour later, Dean woke from a nap when he heard someone knock on the doorjamb to the room. He was surprised to see Alfie, Meg and Trixie standing there.

“Hi guys,” he said, his voice a little weak. “What are you doing here?”

“Me and Meg were already here, birthing our own little ones,” Trixie replied. “I called Alfie when I heard you were here.”

“And you were there for me, Dean,” Alfie said with a smile. “You helped me more than you know being there with me and Nick. So naturally, I want to be here for you. How far along are you?”

“Eight centimeters,” he panted, feeling another contraction coming on. “And here comes another one.”

Cas and Alfie both started coaching him through his pain. When he was through it, he collapsed back into the bed, wincing at a cramp in his leg. Cas sensed his discomfort and massaged his leg.

“Thanks, Cas,” he panted, trying to relax. “Son of a bitch.”

“Why haven't you had an epidural?” Alfie asked, sounding concerned.

“I'm allergic to the drugs they use,” Dean sighed. “Good old Winchester luck there.”

“But he's doing well,” Cas added, stretching out next to him.

It did help to have people around him as he went through his labor, helped to distract him from the aches and discomfort between contractions. Charlie came to check on him around six that evening. He'd been in labor now for 25 hours and he was on his last nerve with it all.

“Please tell me that it's time to start pushing,” he whimpered, Cas wiping the sweat from his face. “I'm tired, I'm hungry and I just want them out!”

Charlie pulled the sheet back and took a look. When she sat back, she smiled.

“Good news,” she said, “We can take you over to delivery.”

Cas walked beside him as they wheeled him to the delivery room. Dean's heart was racing, in spite of the sedative he received. The panic was setting in hard as they got him locked in and feet up and spread. Castiel was there the whole time, holding his hand and trying to reassure him.

“Castiel...I'm so scared right now,” he breathed. “I don't know if I can do this.”

“You are doing this,” Cas told him. “You've done so well already. I love you. Don't you dare give up on me now.”

“Alright Dean,” Charlie said, getting into position. “Whenever you're ready.”

Taking a deep breath and gathering his strength, he pushed with everything he had, desperately wanting to be through with it. After a good twenty seconds, he stopped pushing and breathed deep, his wings shifting uneasily in his back.

“Very good, Dean!” Charlie called out. “The head is visible. One more push like that and you'll be halfway there. Come on now...one more push.”

“I...I can't,” Dean panted, tears streaming down his face. “It's too hard.”

“Do it for me,” Cas pleaded, squeezing her hand. “Do it for the twins, baby.”

Another deep breath and a hard push later, Dean groaned his relief, a loud cry ringing out through the room. Charlie smiled and handed their firstborn to a nurse standing beside her and let them get a good look.

“There's your son, boys,” she purred. “He's beautiful. Now, let's get that little girl of yours out in the world, huh? You did it once, Dean. You can do it again.”

Dean took strength from Cas and Charlie both as he started pushing again. It was much easier this time and their daughter wailed loudly as she came free from his body. He smiled as he got a look at the lovely girl he and Cas had made as the nurse took her to be cleaned and examined. When he felt the need to push again, they were all surprised. He pushed for a good fifteen minutes before another boy slid free into the world, his cries just as strong as the other two.

He went limp as Charlie clamped, stitched and cleaned him up. He was exhausted, feeling elation after seeing that not only their little ones were born healthy and alive...but that he'd done it. He'd saved the world...ensured that his and Cas's children were born safely. Dean yawned and looked over at Cas, who had tears in his eyes and a grin on his face. He kissed his cheek, murmuring how proud he was of him. Dean smiled and let out a quiet sigh, closing his eyes.

 

*Castiel*

 

He couldn't believe it. It wasn't twins...but triplets. Two sons and a beautiful daughter that was clearly going to take after her papa. Dean looked so tired, aged beyond his years from the daunting labor. His skin was pale and pasty, sweat pouring off of him from his exertion. Cas couldn't stop grinning as he leaned in close to his mate, kissing his cheek.

“Told you,” he purred. “You did it, love. You gave us three lovely little angels. I've never been so proud or happy in my short life.”

Dean smiled up at him and closed his eyes. Cas's heart sank when Dean went completely loose and the heart monitor flatlined. He clutched at his own chest as it felt like his own heart was stopping because of their bond. The nurses pulled him from the room and into another, getting him into the bed and proceeded to work on him. Tears fell from his eyes, praying to God...anyone who was listening to bring Dean back to him and their babies.

 

*Dean*

 

“It's been a while, Dean,” he heard a very familiar voice say.

Opening his eyes, he saw he was in the delivery room, alone.

“Over here,” he heard Ellen say, off to his right.

Turning a little, there she was, sitting in chair beside the bed.

“You look great,” Dean managed to say, voice choked with tears. “It figures. I get acceptance from my family, a wonderful mate that's perfect for me in every way. A family. Only to have it ripped away because I die.”

“Oh, Dean,” she chuckled, reaching over and patting his hand. “You aren't dead. Just...in a brief limbo, to give you a message.”

“What...what's the message?” he asked, feeling afraid.

Ellen simply smiled and looked over her shoulder. A man stepped forward, from nowhere. He appeared to be in his late 30's, maybe early 40's. Red hair was thick and curly on his head, a scruffy beard on his face and his clothes well worn and comfortable in appearance. But the man's eyes...they were a deep, piercing blue. Like Castiel's. And they felt like they were looking right through him.

“I think you know who I am,” the man said with a chuckle. “Please, call me Chuck.”

“Ok,” Dean answered, bowing his head, unable to keep from trembling.

The shaking stopped when Chuck gently gripped his chin and made him look up. His smile was radiant and infectious, making him grin as well.

“You are very special, Dean Winchester,” he said softly, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I want you to know that I am very proud of how you've handled the life I've given you. And for the record, Crowley was an idiot. He may have been responsible for Sam's turning, but you...you were destined to become what you are today. Listen to me here and now. Don't let anyone tell you how to live your life. The prophecies people talk about are such shit. Not to mention ridiculously vague. By living the way you want and the way you raise your family...that will change the world in ways that will matter in the long run. I am sorry that you've had to endure so much to finally get here, Dean. But I can assure you...it's been worth it.” He kissed his forehead briefly. “I'll see you again...one day.”

All of sudden, Dean felt a jolt in his chest, making him snap up in the bed. The room was filled with doctors and nurses, Charlie looking frantic, then relieved as she put the crash cart paddles down.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Dean,” she sighed. “You flatlined for a good three minutes and gave us a hell of scare.”

“Is Castiel ok?” he asked, knowing his mate would've been affected through their bond.

Charlie nodded quickly. He laid back and sighed in relief. After the doctors were satisfied he was fine, they took him to recovery. Cas was there, looking more than relieved. Poor guy's wings were tattered, feathers littering the floor, no doubt from the stress of the scare he gave him. As soon as the doctors were gone, Castiel curled himself around Dean, trembling all over.

“I was terrified when you passed out,” he whispered, kissing every inch of skin he could reach. “I refused to give up. I couldn't leave our children parentless. You have no idea how much it hurt.”

“I know,” Dean murmured to him, nuzzling his throat. “I spoke to God himself...he'd wanted to speak with me, which is why I flatlined.”

“What did he say?” Cas asked carefully.

“That he's proud of how I've handled what's been given me,” he replied. “That this was what he meant for me all along. He wanted me to know to live my life the way I want and raise our family with love.” He leaned up and kissed Cas hard. “And I plan to with everything I have. I love you so much.”

They cuddled and kissed for an hour before a nurse knocked at the door.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything,” she said with a smile. “But I have a few visitors for you.”

“Please, bring them in,” Dean told her, Cas sitting up.

She grinned and opened the door, her and two other nurses entering, each carrying a bundle. Dean couldn't help a few tears rolling down his face as the nurse eased one of his sons and his daughter into his arms, the last nurse handing Castiel their second son. Two of them left, the third making notes on his chart.

“They are perfect, Cas,” he purred, heart melting when their daughter looked up at him with brilliant green eyes.

“All thanks to you, babe,” Cas said, leaning against him.

“They're so small,” Dean murmured. “It's so hard to believe they're perfectly healthy.”

“They take after you, love,” Cas replied. “They have your resilience.”

“Any ideas for names?” the nurse asked.

“I really like the name Daniel for our firstborn son,” Dean said after several minutes.

“As do I,” Cas answered. “And Mark for our other son.”

Dean nodded with a smile. “For our little girl...I know my mother was going to name me Mina if I was a girl. So why not name her first granddaughter Mina?”

“It's perfect,” Castiel purred. “Considering she's going to look just like you.”

“May we come in?” he heard his mom ask.

“Get in here,” Dean replied, gently shifting to sit up a little straighter. “Come meet our little ones.”

He couldn't help but laugh when they saw they had three babies, instead of two. His dad's jaw dropped, his mom's eyes lit up as she quickly sat on Dean's right.

“May I?” she asked, holding out her arms.

“You don't have to ask,” he told her. He eased Daniel into her arms.

His son looked up at her with vibrant blue eyes, just like his father's. She practically melted at the sight.

“What's his name?” she asked, very gently stroking his little head and face.

“Daniel,” he answered. “Cas is holding Mark.” He smiled when his daughter cooed pleasantly. “And this lovely angel is Mina.”

Cas moved off the bed, careful with his son so that John could move closer.

“Would you like to hold her, dad?” he asked.

“I'd love to,” he said with a grin, sitting beside him.

Taking care, he leaned over and took her easily. Adam, Sam and Jess came in then and fawned over the new additions to the family. Handing Mark over to Sam, Castiel eased back onto the bed with Dean, curling around him again. Dean cuddled into his mate and sighed, falling into a peaceful sleep, surrounded by his family.

 

Five years later, Christmas Eve

 

*Dean*

 

“Danny! Mark!” he called out the back door, snow falling heavily. “Grandma and Grandpa are here! Come in and get cleaned up!"

The boys ran up to the door, laughing. Once inside, they shook the snow off and slipped their snow clogged boots off where they were told to leave them. Daniel came up to him and handed him a large sprig of holly.

“I found it in a bush right along the edge of the yard,” he said. “You could use it for the centerpiece.”

“Thank you Danny,” Dean told him, ruffling the boy's hair gently. “Go upstairs and change for your grandparents, ok?”

“Ok,” he replied, chasing Mark up the stairs.

As he walked into the living room, he found Mina in one of the dresses his mother had made for her, sitting with her grandparents and her uncle Sam. Sam had grown into a hell of a man; topping out at 6'5”, including his ears, he was broad shouldered and downright imposing. But he was nothing more than a gentle giant to his children. He'd gotten a full ride scholarship to both Stanford and Harvard University, choosing Stanford over Harvard because of the smaller class sizes and the better weather. He was home for Christmas with Jessica. She'd followed him to Stanford and it was clear the two were meant to be.

“Where are my favorite nephews and niece?” they heard Gabriel ask as the front door opened and closed.

“Uncle Gabriel!” Danny and Mark called aloud, jumping down the stairs and into his arms.

“You guys are getting heavy,” he said, hugging both boys before setting them down.

“How are you, Gabe?” Dean asked as the boys headed into the living room.

“Fantastic,” he replied with a grin. “I finished my degree...and I'm working as an assistant for one of Michael's top clients. Guy loves me.”

“How's Jo?”

Gabriel smiled even wider. “She's amazing, as always. I asked her to marry me and she said yes. She's going to be here soon, once she finishes up at the diner. We're...expecting our own little bundle of joy too.”

“Congratulations to you both,” Castiel said as he came up behind Dean, pulling him close. “Michael and Lucifer are still trying to get into your fudge, Dean.”

“Hey!” Dean called out, getting the attention of the other two archangels in his kitchen. “Leave that candy alone or I'm going to pluck you both and deep fry you!”

Both of them blushed and left the kitchen, but not before filching a couple of cookies. Dean just rolled his eyes.

“Why they insist on ruining their appetite for my dinner is beyond me,” he muttered.

“Those two have always had a nasty sweet tooth,” Gabriel said. “But it doesn't help that everything you make is amazing.”

“Well, it helps that I've been to one of the best cooking schools in the world and have degrees and mastery in American style cooking and the baking arts,” Dean added. “They're both at Dio's at least three times a week. At least they tip the waiters well.”

“Can we eat yet?” Bobby asked impatiently. “The smells are killing me here.”

“We are waiting for Jo,” he told him. “End of story.”

Bobby grumbled and everyone laughed a little.

“Dean,” Castiel said, getting his attention. “I'd like to give you my present early.”

“Cas...I thought that we agreed no gifts for each other and just the children,” Dean sighed.

“True,” Cas replied. “But this is something I've been working on for the last five years. I've been saving for a long time.” He handed him an envelope. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

He was a little puzzled, but opened it. Unfolding the papers inside, his knees felt weak. Inside were papers to finalize a deed to a small building in town that used to be a simple Italian restaurant that went out of business a few years ago. And the papers to finalize a small business loan with an excellent interest rate. They specified the reason for the loan as 'opening a restaurant'.

“The loan was the easiest part to get,” Cas said with a smile. “Everyone working at the bank has been to Dio's and love your food. They have no doubts they'll get their money back with no problems.” He eased the papers from his hands and took hold of them. “I know this has been your dream. I love you with everything I have and I support you in everything you do. I want you have everything you could ever want.”

Dean smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “I already have everything I could ever want now. Thanks to you.”

Not long after, Jo showed up and they revealed the news about their new business venture to their family. Everyone was not only excited, but ready to support them in any way they need. As they sat down to dinner, Dean squeezed Cas's hand and thanked God...Chuck...whoever he was, for the life he'd been given.

The End


End file.
